The Story You didn't Know
by Dandelion Snowdrop
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Naruto Namikaze yang sebenarnya populer tetapi suka menjauhkan diri dari orang-orang menyukai seorang gadis? Dan apa jadinya kalau Sakura Haruno, gadis terpopuler di KIHS tidak mengenal lelaki introvert itu? Berkat misi dari sang Ketua OSIS, dia harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu /SliceOfLife [NaruSaku]/ Read and Review please :-)
1. Flower Lady

_**Disclaimer :**_ _ **Naruto ©**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Ti_ _t_ _tle :_ _The Story You didn't Know_

 _Genre :_ _Slice of Life, Drama, Romance, Comedy_

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku_ _Always_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summarry:**_ _Apa jadinya jika seorang Naruto Namikaze yang sebenarnya populer tetapi suka menjauhkan diri dari orang-orang menyukai seorang gadis? Dan apa jadinya kalau Sakura Haruno, gadis terpopuler di KIHS tidak mengenal lelaki introvert itu? Berkat misi dari sang Ketua OSIS, dia harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Pertemuan antara cewek-cowok populer ini pun menjadi awal dari kisah mereka._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 :**_ _Flower Lady_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Orang-orang mengingat masa SMA sebagai masa penting dalam hidupnya. Dan orang mengingat masa penting dalam hidupnya sebagai masa SMA. Mereka bilang begitu karena mereka suka kenangan di masa SMA, tapi benarkah semua orang ingin mengingat masa hidup di SMA seperti itu? Contohnya kalau bukan belajar, olahraga atau bergaul dengan orang lain apa lagi coba?

Bagaimana jika ada Siswa yang lebih memilih untuk tidak menononjol dalam menjalankan kehidupannya? Walaupun mungkin kehidupan seperti itu memang agak kesepian.

Naruto Namikaze, Siswa _Konoha International High School_ tingkat dua. Ia adalah seorang _Mangaka_ pendatang baru dengan nama pena 'Rui Harukaze' namun karena ia masih _newbie,_ orang-orang belum mengatahui identitas aslinya. Naruto Namikaze dikenal sebagai cowok paling keren di _KIHS._ Ia sangat berbakat di bidang seni. Tidak hanya pandai menggambar _manga,_ tetapi ia juga memiliki bakat terpendam di bidang musik. Namun tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, meski Naruto sangat berbakat di bidang seni, ia kurang menonjol di bidang orahraga dan ia juga agak payah dalam bidang akademik. Meskipun demikian, ia sangat populer di _KIHS._ Kapanpun ia berjalan, jalan seperti selalu terbuka di depannya dan setiap murid bergosip tentang dirinya.

"Rasanya seperti… dia selalu menggambar jalan dengan pikirannya," bisik seorang Siswa pada temannya.

"Namikaze _-kun!"_ gumam seorang Siswi dengan wajah memerah.

Di Sekolah mereka memanggilnya cowok cakep yang tertutup, yang tidak mengijinkan siapapun dekat dengannya. Setiap orang mengirimnya tatapan iri dari kejauhan dan disaat bersamaan…

"Mereka masih saja melihatku!" gumam Naruto dengan ekspresi tak nyaman.

Ya, orang ini berpikir bahwa ia dibenci oleh semua orang.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Seorang Siswa tampak terkejut karena Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya berjalan lurus dan tetap fokus ke depan berbalik tiba-tiba.

"Uwoohh!" kaget Siswa tersebut.

Seorang Siswi lekas menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung sahabatnya—seorang cowok yang badannya tinggi besar.

"Dia melihat ke sini! Kyaa!" kata cewek itu.

Seorang Siswi lainnya langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Tidaaakk! Aku bahkan tidak pakai _makeup!_ "

Kekasih Siswi tersebut hanya menatap gadis itu heran. Beberapa Siswa-siswi lainnya mulai bertingkah aneh. Ada yang tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sambil menyentuh pipinya, sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ada yang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seakan baru mendapatkan hadiah undian. Ada beberapa Siswi yang segera berpaling dari Naruto dengan wajah merona merah karena malu, dan ada pula yang salah tingkah sehingga hampir jatuh pingsan.

Naruto yang memerhatikan tingkah orang-orang aneh itu langsung berwajah pucat. Ia kembali berbalik ke depan dan mendesah sedih. Aura di sekitarnya mulai berubah suram.

' _Mereka juga membenciku hari ini, tapi tenang toh aku tidak ingin berteman dengan kalian juga. Pikiran itu sama sekali tak terlintas dalam benakku,'_ bathin Naruto, padahal hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia ingin sekali berteman dengan mereka semua.

"Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah membangun dinding yang dapat dikagumi," komentar seorang Siswa.

Salah satu teman Siswa tersebut tersenyum dan bergumam dalam hati. _'Aku berpikir hari ini akhirnya aku dapat berbicara dengannya. Sayangnya dia sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk menyendiri seperti biasa. Mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah aku ganggu karena dia mungkin akan marah.'_

"Itu disebut dinding Namikaze yang terkenal," sambung yang lain.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di ruang loker. Siswa-siswi di sekitar sana memerhatikan Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan loker miliknya.

Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu olahraga.

' _Aku sudah biasa menghilangkannya sejak aku masih SMP makanya minggu lalu aku bawa pulang saja,'_ pikirnya. Ya, Namikaze Naruto memang sering sekali menghilangkan sepatu olahraganya. Bukan karena ia adalah orang yang ceroboh, melainkan ada banyak tangan-tangan jahil yang sengaja mencuri sepatu miliknya untuk dibawa pulang.

' _Oh iya, dan pembully pernah berurusan denganku saat di koridor'._

Ketika Naruto memasukkan sepatu tersebut ke dalam loker, sebuah amplop terjatuh. Ekspresi Naruto berubah pucat dan panik.

' _Surat kematian_?' pikirnya.

Setahun yang lalu Naruto menerima banyak sekali surat hingga lokernya penuh. Ia berpikir semua surat tersebut adalah surat terror padahal sebenarnya surat-surat itu adalah surat cinta dari para Siswi _KIHS_ mulai dari murid-murid seangkatannya hingga para murid senior.

Naruto meremas surat yang ditemukannya dan dengan wajah datar ia berjalan menuju tong sampah terdekat lalu membuang surat tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin anak SMA mengirim surat kematian untukku tapi masa bodoh! Aku akan menganggap bahwa aku tidak pernah menerima surat kematian itu!" gumamnya.

"Dia meremas dan membuang surat cinta itu tanpa ragu-ragu," bisik seorang Siswa.

"Dia tidak menunjukkan pertimbangan ke perempuan," komentar Siswa lainnya.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas 2-2, ia menemukan sebuah kotak makan di kolong mejanya. Wajah Naruto kembali berubah pucat. _'Kuso! Sekarang ada orang yang memberiku bentou beracun!'_

Naruto menggepalkan kedua tangannya. Aura kelam nampak jelas di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Kejadian saat dirinya masih menjadi murid _Junior High School_ tingkat dua.

.

.

 _Seorang Siswi berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst memasuki ruang kelas 2-D. Dia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan kemudian menghampiri seorang Siswa berambut brunette dengan tattoo segitiga merah di kedua pipinya._

" _Ano…Kiba-kun!" kata gadis itu dengan wajah memerah._

" _Ada apa Hinata?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil Kiba tersebut._

" _Bolehkah aku- meminta… bantuanmu!"_

" _Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku Hinata! Kita kan teman masa kecil, katakan saja apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"_

" _Etto… kau berteman dengan Naruto-kun, kan?"_

" _Ya, kami lumayan akrab. Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Ano… aku… me-membuatkan bentou untuk Naruto-kun. Bisakah kau s-sampaikan ini pa-da-nya?"_

" _Kau membuat bekal ini sendiri?"_

" _Hai!" jawabnya dengan wajah semakin memerah._

" _Baiklah! Dengan senang hati akan kusampaikan padanya!" balas Kiba Inuzuka sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menerima kotak makan tersebut dari Hinata dan menaruhnya di atas meja._

" _A-arigatou, Kiba-kun!" sambung Hinata yang lekas pergi._

 _Tiba-tiba saja Kiba kebelet ingin ke kamar kecil. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan lekas berlari ke luar ruangan._

 _Seorang Siswi berambut pirang pucat tersenyum sinis kemudian memulai obrolan dengan seorang temannya._

" _Kau dengar itu, Juu-chan?"_

 _Siswi berbadan gemuk itu mengangguk. "Ya, si Hyuuga ingin memberikan bentou itu pada Namikaze-kun!"_

" _Aku tak akan membiarkan gadis itu merebut calon gebetanku!"_

" _Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shion-chan?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau kubuat Namikaze-kun membenci si sadako itu?"_

" _Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _Shion Akasuna menyeringai. "Kita buang bentou buatannya lalu ganti dengan ini!"_

 _Junko Makino memerhatikan benda yang sedang di pegang Shion. Itu adalah sandwich instant yang sudah expired sepuluh hari yang lalu._

" _Jika Namikaze-kun melihat kemasan ini dan mengetahui bahwa ini sudah kadaluarsa, dia pasti akan memaki-maki Hyuuga dan membenci anak itu selamanya!" kata Shion yang kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan._

" _Aha! Ide yang bagus, tapi bentou itu jagan dibuang… kan sayang! Mending untukku saja, ya!"_

" _Terserah!"_

" _Assiikk!"_

 _Junko memindahkan bentou buatan Hinata ke dalam kotak makannya yang sudah kosong. Kebetulan Junko memang sudah menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya karena tadi dia tidak sempat sarapan di rumah. Setelah yakin kotak makan kepunyaan Hinata sudah bersih, dia menyerahkan kotak makan tersebut pada Shion._

 _Shion tersenyum sinis kemudian memasukkan sandwich instant itu pada kotak makan Hinata. Selanjutnya dia kembali menaruh kotak makan tersebut di atas meja milik Kiba._

 _._

 _Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kiba menyodorkan bentou tersebut pada Naruto. "Ini untukmu!"_

" _Kau tumben sekali memberiku bekal makan siang, pasti ada maunya!"_

" _Aku memberimu bentou? Untuk apa? Ini dari Hinata Hyuuga!"_

" _Hinata Hyuuga? Siapa itu?"_

" _Anak kelas 2-A. Kurasa dia menyukaimu. Terimalah! Hinata itu orang yang lemah lembut dan baik hati. Selain itu dia juga sangat pandai memasak lho… dan makanan buatannya selalu enak."_

" _Arigatou! Kebetulan aku memang lupa membawa bekal buatan Ibuku…"_

" _Aku minta juga, ya!"_

" _Boleh saja," sambung Naruto yang kemudian membuka kotak makan tersebut._

" _Are?"_

" _Nande?"_

" _Kau bilang dia pandai memasak? Kau pasti becanda, dia hanya memberiku sandwich instant!"_

" _Ha? Mungkin Hinata tidak sempat membuat bekal karena dia takut terlambat ke Sekolah. Meskipun itu cuma sandwich instant, kau terima saja! Ini adalah salah satu bentuk ketulusannya padamu dan jangan lupa aku minta juga. Aku mulai lapar."_

 _Naruto yang kebetulan sudah mulai lapar seperti Kiba lekas membuka kemasan tersebut kemudian mengambil satu sandwich dan langsung memakannya. Dia tidak memerhatikan tanggal expired dalam kemasan itu karena menurut Kiba, Hinata adalah orang yang baik hati._

 _Kiba sendiri tersenyum lebar dan dengan bodohnya lekas mencomot dua sandwich dan melahapnya sampai habis. "Umaaaii!"_

 _Keesokan harinya Kiba tidak masuk sekolah karena diare. Naruto lebih parah, katanya ia sampai masuk Rumah Sakit karena keracunan makanan._

 _Naruto dirawat di RS selama empat hari. Saat Naruto kembali ke Sekolah, ia tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga. Ia masih merasa pusing karena belum sembuh benar._

" _Aku tidak menyangka Hinata setega itu padamu," komentar Kiba yang juga tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga._

" _Aku penasaran kenapa dia memberiku makanan yang sudah expired?"_

" _Alasannya sudah jelas! Dia pasti membencimu!"_

" _Kenapa? Memangnya aku punya salah padanya?"_

" _Mungkin kau itu adalah type orang yang mudah dibenci."_

" _Alasannya?"_

" _Etto… karena kau seorang hikikomori mungkin?"_

 _Hikikomori adalah istilah Jepang untuk fenomena di kalangan remaja atau dewasa muda di Jepang yang menarik diri dan mengurung diri dari kehidupan sosial._

" _Mendokusai. Anak perempuan itu menyeramkan. Mereka berpura-pura baik tapi sebenernya memiliki dendam yang terpendam," komentar Shikamaru Nara yang juga tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga._

" _Yo, Shikamaru! Kenapa kau tidak ikut PE (Physical Education)?" tanya Kiba._

" _Malas! Jadi kubilang pada sensei kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan."_

" _Pembohong!" sahut Kiba. Naruto dengan aura suram di sekitarnya nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

" _Mendokusai, dia itu benar-benar type orang yang gampang depresi, mengingatkanku pada Kakeknya Tsunade-sensei!"_

" _Memangnya kau tahu dari mana kalau Hashirama Senju itu type orang yang mudah depresi?"_

" _Hiruzen-sensei pernah cerita padaku!"_

" _Ooh…."_

 _Sejak saat itu Namikaze Naruto mulai beranggapan bahwa semua orang membenci dirinya. Itulah sebabnya ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan bertekad untuk tidak menjadi orang yang menonjol agar ia tidak pernah mengalami kejadian yang serupa lagi. Ia bahkan tidak ingin lagi bergaul dengan siapapun karena ia tidak mau teman-temannya ikut terisolasi. Ia selalu berpikiran bahwa cukup dirinya saja yang terisolasi. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan teman-temannya atau siapapun mendapatkan masalah hanya karena bergaul dengannya._

 _._

.

Naruto yang masih trauma dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu memutuskan untuk menggambar _manga_ untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia mulai menggambar beberapa karakter di buku gambarnya. Ia bertekad untuk tidak memikirkan _'bentou beracun'_ yang ada di kolong meja.

Begitu bel masuk berbunyi Naruto berhenti menggambar. Ia memutuskan untuk memerhatikan guru yang tengah mengajar karena ia tidak ingin mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata lagi untuk ujian hariannya.

 _ **ooOSliceOfLifeOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bagi sebagian orang masa muda itu jangan di sia-siakan terutama masa SMA, karena masa remaja yang terindah tak bisa terulang. Bagi mereka masa muda itu tak pernah mendung, karenanya mereka bertekad untuk menjadi populer agar mereka bahagia. Mereka berusaha untuk menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan energik, bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang menganggap bahwa menjadi terkenal adalah tujuan utamanya untuk mendapatkan kenangan SMA yang paling berkesan dalam hidup mereka. Salah satu diantara orang-orang ini adalah Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno adalah gadis cantik yang memiliki masa-masa tidak menyenangkan saat dia masih SD dan SMP. Dia sering sekali di _bully_ karena penampilannya yang culun. Sakura memang seorang _Nerd_ yang selalu dikucilkan di lingkungannya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya banyak sekali yang berpendapat bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah orang yang sangat membosankan. Dia hanya tertarik pada buku seolah buku-buku tersebut adalah dunianya. Dia juga sangat cuek dan tidak peduli pada penampilan. Namun itu dulu, sekarang Sakura Haruno sudah berubah.

Sakura Haruno yang sekarang adalah pribadi yang _perfectionist._ Tentu saja dia sangat berbakat di bidang akademik maupun di bidang olahraga. Dia selalu menjadi juara umum di Sekolah dan sering sekali memenangkan kejuaran tennis antar Sekolah. Sayangnya, dia sama sekali tidak berbakat di bidang _music_ ataupun seni. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memasak. Dia juga sangat mempedulikan penampilannya dan tidak mau terlihat jelek. Dalam segala hal dia harus selalu tampak sempurna. Itulah sebabnya dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam OSIS hingga akhirnya dia terpilih menjadi sekretaris ketua OSIS. Dan tentu saja gadis ini sangat populer.

Sakura adalah cewek terpopuler di KIHS. Dia juga memiliki banyak teman. Hampir semua Siswa KIHS menyukainya bahkan sebagian Siswi KIHS juga menyukainya karena mereka sangat mengagumi sosok Sakura. Namun menjadi populer juga tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Contohnya saja, ada banyak sekali Siswa-siswi KIHS yang membencinya. Orang-orang ini beranggapan bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah gadis yang angkuh, egois, dan tukang cari perhatian. Setiap kali Sakura berjalan, orang-orang mengiriminya tatapan iri dari kejauhan dan setiap murid bergosip tentang dirinya.

" _Minna, mitte!_ Gadis manja itu selalu menjengkelkan seperti biasanya!"

"Yup! Berlagak seolah dia adalah seorang _Hime-sama_ yang diperebutkan para pangeran tampan!"

" _Hai._ Dia adalah tipe orang yang berpendapat bahwa 'orang lain itu bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya atau tanpa dirinya'. Sungguh tipe orang yang mudah dibenci!"

"Ya, paling dia cantik karena hasil operasi plastik. Lihat hidungnya, hidungnya itu tidak mungkin asli!"

"Ya, bibir dan lipatan matanya juga pasti palsu! Dan warna matanya yang _green emerald_ itu… Aku yakin itu adalah _contact lens_."

Sakura yang sayup-sayup mendengar perkataan orang-orang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ino Yamanaka yang berjalan di samping kirinya menatap heran sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau mendesah begitu, _forehead?"_

"Memangnya kau tidak dengar apa yang mereka gosipkan tentang aku?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pedulikan! Mereka itu hanya iri padamu!"

"…tapi ucapan mereka menyakitiku _, pig!"_

"Manusia memang seperti itu. Mereka melihat segala sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, jadi jangan heran kalau ada yang menyukaimu ataupun membencimu."

"Ya, kau benar _pig!_ "

Ketika Sakura berjalan melewati sekelompok Siswa, Sakura tersenyum senang karena cowok-cowok itu tidak bergosip yang jelek-jelek tentang dirinya.

"Itu _Haruno-chan!_ Uwaah! Dia cantik seperti biasanya!"

"Yup! Dia memang _the best!_ Cewek paling _kawaii_ di KIHS!"

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi buku yang sedang dipegangnya!"

"Aku ingin menjadi asesoris rambutnya!"

"Aku ingin mengajaknya kencan!"

"Dia tidak hanya cantik tetapi juga cerdas dan dia sangat _sexy_ saat sedang bermain tennis. Aku ingin sekali menjadi keringatnya!"

"Ya, selain tergabung dalam _Club Tennis, Haruno-chan_ juga ikut _Club Karate_. _Strong women is my favorite!_

Yamanaka Ino tertawa kecil saat mendengar kalimat 'Aku ingin sekali menjadi keringatnya'. _Seriously,_ cowok macam apa yang ingin menjadi keringat cewek yang dikaguminya?

Mereka berdua terus berjalan di koridor hingga sesampainya di depan kelas 2-1, teman-teman sekelas memanggil nama Sakura dengan suara nyaring.

" _SAKURA-CHAAN!"_

" _Minna,_ jangan heboh begitu… malu-maluin!" komentar Ino.

"Sakura _-chan_ , hari ini kau mendapat banyak surat cinta dan hadiah lagi lho…"

"Eh? Kalian tidak membuka lokerku seenaknya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau kan selalu menggembok lokermu. Kami menemukan semua surat itu di kolong mejamu Sakura _-chan."_

"Kau tahu, ada setangkai mawar merah dan di sana tertulis nama Sasuke Uchiha."

"Maksudmu cowok _playboys_ itu? Ah, aku tak peduli dengan dia!"

"Kalau begitu Uchiha _-san_ untukku, ya!"

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau!"

"Yeeyy!"

" _Ne,_ Sakura _-chan!_ Kenalkan kami pada anggota OSIS juga dong! Cowok-cowoknya lumayan tampan dan keren-keren. Boleh dong salah satu diantara mereka aku jadikan gebetanku?"

" _Ano, Sakura-chan!_ Istirahat makan siang nanti, kau mau makan apa? Traktir kita dong! Kau kan sudah dapat banyak hadiah hari ini!"

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke salon lalu _shopping_ di _Mall_?"

" _Gomen ne minna,_ hari ini aku sangat sibuk! Sepulang sekolah nanti ada rapat OSIS!"

"Yaahh! Kau tidak assik!"

' _Munafik! Mereka semua munafik! Mereka pikir selama ini aku tidak pernah sadar kalau tujuan mereka mendekati dan berteman dengan Sakura adalah untuk memanfaatkannya saja,'_ pikir Ino.

Mereka semua masih mengobrol dengan Sakura. Ino hanya memerhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum sinis. Ketika salah satu dari mereka ada yang memamerkan kuku-kukunya pada Sakura, Ino hanya memutar bola matanya.

Kini mereka semua mulai bergosip tentang Sara Akazawa dan menertawakan gadis itu. Ketika Sakura ikut tertawa bersama gadis-gadis itu, Ino hanya mendesah kemudian mengeluarkan cermin dan peralatan _makeup_ serta kosmetik dari dalam tasnya dan mulai berdandan.

Siswa-siswi lain mulai berdatangan dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana di kelas 2-1 pun semakin bertambah berisik seperti di pasar tradisional.

"Kau sudah membaca _manga_ _Flower Lady_ _volume 3_?"

"Maksudmu _manga_ karyaRui Harukaze?"

"Yup! Aku baru saja membelinya di toko buku, kemarin. Ceritanya makin seru lho dan aku juga mendengar rumor kalau Rui _-san_ itu ternyata seumuran dengan kita."

"Hah? Yang benar?"

"Kyaa! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku makin penasaran dengan identitas asli Harukaze _-sensei."_

"Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau Rui Harukaze adalah orang yang sangat tampan dan keren! Mungkin dia setengah bule?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Yah, soalnya _manga Flower Lady_ itu banyak percakapan Bahasa Inggrisnya!"

"Kapan ya Harukaze _-sensei_ akan muncul di depan publik? Dia benar-benar misterius, membuatku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya!"

' _Watashi mou!'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

Ino yang melihat Sakura tersenyum dengan cantik saat teman-teman sekelasnya menyebutkan nama 'Rui Harukaze' ikut tersenyum. Ino melihat jam tangannya dan lekas memasukkan kembali peralatan _makeup_ dan cerminya ke dalam tas.

Lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi namun gadis-gadis itu masih tetap assik menggosipkan Rui Harukaze.

"Jangan-jangan Harukaze _-sensei_ itu Uchiha _-kun!"_ kata salah satu dari mereka.

Teman-temannya yang lain langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tidak mungkin! _Playboys_ seperti dia mana mungkin bisa membuat _shoujo manga_!"

"Justru karena dia _playboys_ itulah… Dia sangat pandai merayu cewek jadi membuat _shoujo manga_ pasti hal yang mudah baginya!"

"…tapi dia bukan blasteran!"

"Benar! Uchiha _-kun_ memang salah satu murid teratas di KIHS tapi dia lebih pandai di bidang eksak, kalau pengetahuan Bahasa dan Sastranya kurang!"

"Yup, Bahasa Inggrisnya juga payah!"

"Mungkin Rui _-san_ adalah Shikamaru Nara!"

"Nara _-kun_ memang orang yang jenius tapi dia juga bukan blasteran!"

"Dan dia juga pemalas, jadi kurasa dia tidak mungkin suka menggambar _manga!"_

"Jangan-jangan Rui Harukaze itu—" perkataan gadis itu pun terpotong karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan Sasuke Uchiha bersama Shikamaru Nara memasuki kelas tepat beberapa detik sebelum Kurenai Yuhi tiba, lalu memberikan ujian dadakan mata pelajaran Biologi.

 _ **ooOSliceOfLifeOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto Namikaze sedang tiduran di atap Sekolah saat ia melihat siluet seorang gadis tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari posisinya berbaring. Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu mengamati gadis itu dengan seksama.

Gadis itu basah kusup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambutnya yang berwarna scarlet penuh dengan tepung terigu. Dia mulai membuka _blazer-_ nya kemudian membersihkan rambutnya dengan _blazer_ tersebut. Setelah merasa yakin kalau rambutnya sudah bersih, gadis itu menjatuhkan _blazer-_ nya. Selanjutnya dia membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang juga basah kuyup. Terdengar isakkan kecil dari bibir gadis itu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu sudah dalam posisi siap melompat.

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Dilihat dari _body language_ gadis itu, kelihatannya dia mau bunuh diri. Naruto tidak ingat siapa nama gadis itu karena ia baru seminggu menjadi murid tingkat dua, tapi ia yakin kalau gadis itu satu kelas dengannya. Naruto memerhatikan sekeliling, memeriksa apakah ada orang lain di sekitar atap atau tidak. Setelah merasa yakin tidak ada seorang pun di sana, Naruto lekas mendekati gadis itu.

"Hey! Apa kau yakin mau melompat dari lantai 5? Saat kau berada di bawah sana, aku pastikan kepalamu akan langsung pecah dan otakmu akan keluar! Apa kau pernah melihat otak sapi, terlihat menjijikan bukan? Aku tidak yakin otak manusia yang telah melompat dari lantai 5 bentuknya akan seperti apa?"

Mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, gadis itu berbalik badan. Wajahnya langsung _blushing_ saat dia mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah mengajaknya bicara.

"Namikaze _-kun?_ Haha… kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri kok!"

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"…seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sedang berjemur karena aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Kau kan bisa memakai seragam olahraga. Bukankah setelah jam istirahat selesai, kelas kita ada _PE?_ "

Air mata nampak menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu. "Seragamku? Seragamku robek-robek…"

"Jadi kau mau bunuh diri karena di _bully_?"

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang berjemur, kan?"

"Berjemur? Dengan posisi siap melompat untuk mati?"

"Kau pasti salah lihat!"

"Kau tahu, meski semua orang membenciku… Aku tidak pernah kepikiran untuk bunuh diri!"

"Eh? Orang sepertimu dibenci oleh semua orang? Tidak mungkin!"

"Di sekolah ini bukan cuma kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak punya teman. Masih ada yang lain…"

"Dan maksudmu salah satunya adalah kau?" sambung gadis itu yang langsung tertawa terbahak-terbahak.

"…."

"Kau lucu sekali! Jadi selama ini kau selalu berpikir bahwa semua orang membencimu? Sekarang aku mengerti kau orang yang seperti apa, tuan penyendiri."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan…." sahut Naruto. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu mengeluarkan seragam olahraga dan menyodorkannya pada gadis itu.

"Kupinjamkan ini padamu!"

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak akan mengikuti _PE_?"

"Aku tidak begitu suka olahraga."

"Dasar tuan muda manja!"

' _Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah suka atau tidak? Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat menonjol. Biasanya orang yang pandai olahraga sangat populer dan aku tidak mau menjadi populer, bisa-bisa akan semakin banyak orang yang membenciku. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut Club Basket.'_

"Kalau kau mau mengembalikannya, jangan kau kembalikan di Sekolah. Kita bisa bertemu di tempat lain."

" _Eh? Nande?"_

Naruto kembali melihat ke sekeling. "Aku tidak suka terlihat bersama orang lain."

"Eh?"

Naruto hendak pergi dari atap, saat tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik tangannya. Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah cemas, ia mulai berpikiran macam-macam. Ia berpikir gadis itu akan melakukan hal-hal buruk kepadanya. Namun ternyata gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis.

" _Arigatou ne, Namikaze-kun!_ Kau mungkin tidak ingat siapa namaku karena kita baru berada di kelas yang sama selama satu minggu, jadi akan aku ingatkan. Namaku Sara Akazawa. Terimakasih, pakaiannya pasti akan kukembalikan!"

Naruto membalas senyuman Sara. Ia kemudian melepas cengkraman tangan gadis itu dan lekas pergi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto sudah benar-benar pergi, Sara ambruk dan langsung menangis. Dia tak menyangka bahwa di Sekolah ini masih ada orang yang berbuat baik kepadanya. Sara bisa mendengar bunyi bel pertanda waktu istirahat telah usai tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di atap Sekolah hingga pakaian dalamnya agak kering. Puas menangis, Sara memehartikan sekeliling dan dia terkejut ketika matanya menangkap sebuah buku gambar. Sara mendekat lalu mengambil buku gambar tersebut. Di bukanya buku gambar itu dan dia menemukan nama pemilik buku gambar.

Naruto Namikaze

' _Dia meninggalkan buku gambarnya?'_ pikir Sara yang kemudian membuka halaman berikut.

Naruto menggambar karakter _manga_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Karakter _hero_ dan _heroin_ yang tengah berciuman di atap gedung. Ekspresi kedua karakter itu terlihat _so sweet._

' _Bukankah ini Ruito Yamazaki dan Saki Namiharu?'_

Penasaran Sara pun membuka halaman berikutnya. Di sana tidak hanya ada gambar karakter melainkan juga percakapan.

"Eh? Ini adalah kelanjutan _manga Flower Lady?_ Kenapa Namikaze _-kun_ bisa memilikinya? Mungkinkah dia menganal sang _Mangaka?"_

Sara yang tadinya masih terlihat sedih dan sakit hati kini kembali tersenyum saat membaca percakapan manis antara Ruito dan Saki. Dia terus membaca _manga_ tersebut hingga ke halaman berikutnya. Kini Sara meneteskan air mata saat membaca _scene_ yang menyedihkan. Tanpa terasa dia sudah sampai halaman terakhir dan melihat sebuah nama yang tak asing tertulis di sana.

Rui Harukaze

"EH? NAMIKAZE _-KUN_ ADALAH HARUKAZE _-SENSEI?"_

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan jendela. Ia bisa melihat lapangan olahraga dari sana. Teman-teman sekelasnya tengah mengikuti _PE._ Mereka semua kini sedang melakukan pemanasan. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali bergabung dengan mereka tetapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi murid biasa-biasa saja. Sebenarnya sejak kecil ia sangat suka bermain basket. Ayahnya lah yang mengajarinya.

Sewaktu masih SD dan SMP, Naruto juga bergabung dalam _Club Basket_. Namun sejak insiden _sandwich expired_ tiga tahun yang lalu, ia jadi trauma. Sejak saat itu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia masih menyukai permainan tersebut.

Naruto masih terus memerhatikan teman-temannya dari jendela saat ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Rui Harukaze _-san?"_

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Naruto reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ternyata kau memang Harukaze _-sensei!"_

Naruto yang tersadar bahwa ia telah membongkar jati dirinya secara tidak sengaja menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Akazawa _-san?"_

Sara tersenyum. "Tenang saja, tidak akan kuberitahukan pada siapapun!"

"Tidak! Kau salah Akazawa _-san_ , aku bukan Rui Harukaze!"

Sara menyodorkan buku gambar yang tadi ditemukannya pada Naruto. "Ini milikmu kan? Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di atap! Lain kali jangan sampai kau hilangkan lagi!"

' _Itu kan… Kuso! Kenapa bisa tertinggal di atap?'_

Naruto lekas mengambil buku gambar tersebut dari tangan Sara. _"Arigatou…! Etto_ , kau sungguh tidak akan pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, kan?"

"Yup! Tapi ada syaratnya…"

Wajah Naruto berubah pucat. Pemikiran negatif mulai berkelebat di dalam otaknya.

.

Pemikiran pertama, Sara ternyata adalah mata-mata Ayahnya.

" _Minato-sama, sekarang saya tahu alasan Naruto-boccan selalu mendapat nilai-nilai dibawah rata-rata. Rupanya dia tidak pernah belajar ataupun memerhatikan pelajaran di Sekolah. Kerjaannya hanya menggambar manga!"_

" _APA?"_

" _Saya punya buktinya, Minato-sama!"_

" _NARUTO? KAU HANYA BISA MEMPERMALUKAN NAMA KELUARGA KITA!"_

" _Tidak, Otou-san! Itu tidak benar!"_

" _Aku salah besar sudah berharap padamu! Kupikir kau bisa menjadi penerus Nenekmu! Kupikir kau bisa menjadi Dokter yang hebat seperti Nenekmu atau setidaknya menjadi Pianist terkenal sepertiku, tapi apa yang kau pikirkan? Huh!"_

" _Otou-san, aku tidak mau menjadi Dokter ataupun Pianist. Aku ingin menjadi seorang Mangaka, kemudian semua manga itu akan mendapat adaptasi anime dan live action. Lalu aku akan mendapat banyak royalty, menjadi terkenal dan bisa membuat kalian bangga!"_

" _Omong kossong!"_

" _Ini bukan omong kosong, Otou-san! Aku serius! Menjadi seorang Mangaka adalah impianku sejak aku masih kecil. Mulanya aku akan membuat manga yang paling mudah yaitu shoujo manga, lalu aku akan membuat shounen manga, setelah itu seinen manga. Karyaku akan menjadi bagian dari Shounen Jump, kemudian akan kupastikan bahwa semua manga itu akan mendapat adaptasi anime dan juga live action. Lalu dia… gadis itu… dia akan menjadi seiyuu untuk seluruh karakter heroin yang aku ciptakan."_

" _NARUTO KEMBALI KE LONDON SANA! KAU SANGAT MENGECEWAKAN!"_

' _Huh! Akhir yang buruk! Aku tidak mau kembali ke London. Aku lebih suka di sini.'_

 _._

Pemikiran, kedua. Akazawa Sara ternyata adalah orang mesum.

 _Gadis itu membuka seragam olahraga yang dikenakannya. Dia tidak terlihat ragu sedikitpun. Kini gadis itu hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam dan dia mulai mengedipkan matanya dengan genit. Perlahan tapi pasti… gadis itu mendekati Naruto kemudian membuka blazer-nya, dasinya, membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu, lalu melempar kemeja itu ke sembarang arah._

 _Naruto mencoba menjauh dari gadis itu namun gadis itu malah mengikat kedua tangannya dengan rantai lalu menyentuh tubuhnya._

" _Nah, Namikaze-kun… syaratnya adalah kau harus melakukan itu denganku. Oh, kau benar-benar sexy Namikaze-kun, badanmu bagus dan kekar. Kau memiliki otot-otot yang sempurna. Rambut pirangmu itu begitu bercahaya seperti matahari. Dan hey, kalau kuperhatikan lebih dekat… ternyata kau memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Rahang dan bentuk alismu sinkron, b_ ahkan _matamu begitu indah dan lebih biru dari Laut Circassia. Oh, sekarang mari kita buka celanamu lalu…"_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia benar-benar merinding. Namun pemikiran negatif masih terus berkelebat di dalam otaknya. Dalam pemikirannya sekarang, Ketua genk motor ternyata adalah pacar dari Sara.

" _Kudengar kau yang telah menghamili kekasihku!"_

 _Ketua genk motor tersebut menyeringai._

" _Hajar dia, Ta-kun!" kata Sara sambil memeluk Ketua genk motor berbadan besar dan berwajah menyeramkan itu._

.

' _Dan teman-teman mereka akhirnya datang. Lalu aku akan dikelilingi di Pabrik terbengkalai kemudian dihajar habis-habisan sampai mati. Akhir yang buruk.'_

"Namikaze _-kun!_ Ada apa Namikaze _-kun!"_

Naruto yang sejak tadi berfikiran macam-macam akhirnya tersadar, ketika Sara terus memanggil-manggil namanya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

"Ya?"

"Syaratnya adalah… Aku minta tanda tanganmu. Sebenarnya aku adalah _fan-_ mu Harukaze _-sensei!"_

"Tanda tangan?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Sara mengangguk mantap. Naruto akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega dan setuju untuk memberikan Sara tanda-tangannya.

Sara mengambil _manga Flower Lady volume 3_ miliknya dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan Rui Harukaze aka Naruto Namikaze, Sara pun tersenyum lebar. Kini segala kesedihan akibat insiden _bully_ yang tadi dialaminya pun sirna.

 _ **ooOSliceOfLifeOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jam istirahat pertama, ruang Kelas 2-1**_

Sakura sedang assik membaca _manga_ yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Akhirnya dia memiliki waktu luang untuk membaca _manga Flower Lady volume 3_ tersebut. Sakura memang seorang _nerd_ yang tidak hanya menyukai buku-buku umum atau buku-buku tentang pengetahuan saja. Dia juga suka membaca novel dan _manga,_ dan salah satu _manga_ favoritnya adalah _'Flower Lady'._

 _Manga_ ini bercerita tentang seorang _Idol_ remaja yang kemudian jatuh cinta pada seorang siswa SMK jurusan pertanian. Saki Namiharu—karakter _heroin—_ adalah seorang penyanyi berbakat yang memiliki suara emas. Saki sudah melakukan debut sejak dia berusia 13 tahun. Namun tiga tahun kemudian, ketika dia sudah terkenal dan menjadi idola para remaja, nasib buruk menimpanya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Kejadian tragis tersebut membuat Saki trauma. Sejak saat itu Saki tidak pernah bisa tersenyum lagi dan tentu saja hal itu berakibat fatal pada pekerjaannya di dunia _entertainment. Agency-_ nya memutuskan untuk memecat Saki karena Saki yang sekarang tidak bisa menjadi penyanyi yang ceria seperti dulu. Dia sudah seperti mayat hidup yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi, kecuali ekpresi datar dan dingin.

Suatu hari Saki mendapatkan hadiah tak biasa dari seorang _fan-_ nya. _Fan_ Saki yang ini mengiriminya sayuran-sayuran dan buah-buahan segar lengkap dengan sebuah surat. Dalam surat tersebut tertulis bahwa dia adalah seorang murid SMK Ooezo – Hokaido _Department_ pertanian. Orang itu bercerita bahwa namanya adalah Ruito Yamazaki. Dan sayuran dan buah-buahan yang dikirimnya adalah hasil panen dari ujian praktek murid-murid _Department_ pertanian. Ruito bercerita banyak hal tentang Sekolahnya, termasuk semua jurusan yang ada di sana. Ruito juga mengatakan semoga Saki menyukai hadiah darinya karena itu tidak menggunakan pestisida.

Saki terkejut karena ternyata buah-buahan itu rasanya sangat enak, bahkan kelelahannya langsung sirna setelah asistennya—Inoe Hanazawa— membuatkannya salad dari sayuran yang diterimanya. Setelah Saki menghabiskan saladnya, dia bercerita pada Inoe bahwa dia akan mengundurkan diri dari dunia _entertainment_ dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Hokaido sekaligus bersekolah di SMK Ooezo. Awalnya Inoe terkejut tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Saki.

Saki dan Inoe pun mendaftar di SMK Ooezo. Keduanya memilih _Department_ pemandangan. _Departement_ ini adalah _department_ yang mengurusi keindahan alam. Mereka biasanya bertugas untuk menanam aneka jenis bunga dan tanaman-tanaman hias. Inoe berharap dengan memilih _department_ pemandangan sebagai jurusannya, Saki akan kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Rupanya Saki sangat menyukai bunga dan nilai-nilai ujian prakteknya juga sangat bagus. Sejak saat itu orang-orang menjulukinya _'Flower Lady'_.

Pada suatu hari, Saki akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Ruito. Sejak saat itu keduanya mulai berteman dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka akhirnya saling jatuh. Kisah romansa antara Ruito dan Saki pun di mulai.

.

Sakura sangat tersentuh dengan perlakuan Ruito pada Saki. Cinta yang diberikan Ruito pada Saki adalah cinta yang paling tulus dan mengharukan, bahkan Ruito adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuat Saki tersenyum lagi. Bersama Ruito, Saki terlihat begitu hidup. Ruito juga lah yang membuat Saki bisa melupakan trauma masa lalunya yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sakura masih terus membaca hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada halaman terakhir.

"Yaahh, bersambung! Kapan ya _volume 4_ akan rilis? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kelanjutannya! Rui _-san_ cepat lanjutkan ceritamu sebelum aku lumutan! Tega sekali kau menggantungkan kami, dasar Dewa penggantung!"

" _Forehead_ kau itu berlebihan banget sih, pake bilang kalau Rui itu Dewa penggantung segala!"

"Habis aku penasaran _, pig!"_

"Bersabarlah! Selama Rui masih hidup dia pasti akan melanjutkan ceritanya! Oh ya, kau sadar tidak sih kalau nama Saki Namiharu dan Inoe Hanazawa itu terasa familiar?"

"Familiar? Maksudmu?"

"Saki agak mirip dengan namamu dan Inoe agak mirip dengan namaku."

"Eh? Masa sih?"

"Namiharu… ada potongan nama keluargamu di sana. Dan Hanazawa… ada kata _hana_ yang berarti bunga, kau tau sendiri kan kalau keluargaku mempunyai toko bunga?"

"Eh?"

" _Flower Lady…_ gadis bunga. Bukankah namamu Sakura? Berarti kau adalah gadis bunga yang dimaksud!"

"Kau itu terlalu banyak berkhayal _pig!_ Kau kan tau sendiri alasan Saki dijuluki _Flower Lady_ itu karena…"

"Ruito… entah kenapa aku juga merasa familiar dengan nama itu, bahkan nama keluarganya Yamazaki. Nama itu agak mirip dengan nama keluarga Karin _-senpai."_

"Maksudmu Uzumaki?"

"Hm. Mirip bukan?"

"Mungkin itu cuma kebetulan saja, _pig!_ "

"Aih, kau ini sama sekali tidak berpikiran kritis."

Pada saat Sakura dan Ino masih membicarakan Rui Harukaze, seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua. Namanya Yan Tenten dan dia adalah salah satu pengurus OSIS.

"Sakura _-san,_ Ino _-san,_ _Kaichou_ memanggil kalian untuk rapat!"

"Bukannya rapatnya sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Ino.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti _Kaichou_ ada urusan, jadi dia mempercepat waktu rapat kali ini."

" _Wakatta._ Ayo kita segera ke sana, Ino!"

Ino mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun lekas pergi menuju ruang OSIS.

Begitu tiba di ruang OSIS, Sakura langsung _blushing. 'Rasanya Kaichou semakin tampan saja!'_

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, Haruno _-san_ , Yamanaka _-san!_ Silakan duduk di tempat kalian!" ujar Gaara Sabaku—Ketua OSIS.

Gaara mulai menjelaskan maksud rapat OSIS kali ini.

"Hari ini ada dua kasus yang harus kita diskusikan. Yang pertama mengenai kasus _bullying_ yang masih sering terjadi di Sekolah kita. Saya baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa Sara Akazawa lagi-lagi menjadi korban _bully._ Pagi ini ada beberapa Siswa yang melihat bahwa loker Akazawa sangat berantakan. Buku-bukunya di corat-coret dengan tulisan-tulisan kasar seperti; _bitch_ , _dumb_ , dan sebagainya. Bekal makan siangnya diganti dengan puluhan atau mungkin ratusan kulit serangga. Selain itu, seragam olahraganya juga dirusak dengan gunting."

"Jahat sekali!" komentar Ino.

"Itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Siapa pelakunya _Kaichou?"_ tanya Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar kalian berdua! _Kaichou_ belum selesai bicara," kata Tenten.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami, _Kaichou!"_ kata Sakura dan Ino serentak.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu meminta maaf!"

' _Kyaa! Kaichou baik sekali. Dia sama sekali tidak marah atas sikap kami. Aku jadi semakin menyukainya,'_ pikir Sakura.

"Baik, akan kulanjutkan! Selain di _bully_ di jam pagi, Akazawa juga di _bully_ pada saat jam makan siang. Menurut laporan seorang saksi, Akazawa disiram air saat pergi ke toilet hingga dia basah kuyup. Tidak hanya itu, setelah menyiram Akazawa dengan air, mereka juga menumpahkan tepung terigu ke tubuhnya."

' _Siapa orang-orang itu? Akan kuhajar dia!'_ pikir Sakura pula. Dia benar-benar sudah naik darah.

"Dan jika kita tidak bertindak hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada Akazawa."

"Maksud anda, mereka akan terus mem _bull_ y Akazawa _-san?_ " tanya Ino.

Gaara menggeleng. "Lebih buruk dari itu. Hari ini saya mendapatkan surat dari kotak saran."

"Surat? Surat dari siapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya, tapi isi surat itu mengatakan bahwa sang pelapor melihat Akazawa mencoba untuk bunuh diri! Akazawa hampir saja melompat dari lantai 5!"

"Bunuh diri?" kaget Sakura.

"Dari lantai lima?" sambung Ino.

"Kita harus segera bertindak, _Kaicou!_ Apa sang penulis surat tahu siapa yang sudah mem _bully_ Akazawa _-san?_ " tanya Tenten.

"Dia sepertinya tidak tahu, tapi Siswi yang menyaksikan Akazawa disiram di dalam Toilet tahu siapa pelaku pembulian itu."

"Siapa?"

"Shion Akasuna dari kelas 2-4 bersama teman-temannya."

"Sudah kuduga pasti mereka…" gumam Ino.

Gaara menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Sakura. "Itu adalah laporan yang saya tulis untuk guru BP. Tolong sampaikan surat itu pada _sensei!_ "

"Baik, _Kaichou!_ "

"Dan karena anda adalah Sekretaris saya, tolong catat hasil rapat kita hari ini!"

"Siap!"

"Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah tentang Wakil Ketua."

"Neji _-senpai_?" tanya Tenten sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyuuga Neji.

"Benar, Neji Hyuuga sudah tingkat tiga yang berarti sebentar lagi akan segera pensiun menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS. Menurut kalian siapa yang pantas menjadi pengganti beliau?"

"Bagimana kalau saya, _Kaichou?_ " tanya Ino.

"Kau itu Bendahara, Yamanaka _-san!"_

"….tapi apa salahnya kalau saya menjadi Wakil Ketua? Tenten kan bisa menggantikan saya menjadi Bendahara!"

"Saya ini seksi acara! Masa tiba-tiba jadi Bendahara?" tegas Tenten.

Rock Lee yang merupakan seksi olahraga mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Lee _-senpai?"_

"Apakah saya juga akan segera digantikan? Saya juga sudah kelas tiga!"

"Tentu saja _senpai,_ kalau anda sudah pensiun nanti… sudah pasti kami juga akan mencari pengganti anda!" sahut Tenten.

"Soal itu bisa kita bicarakan di lain waktu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah calon untuk menggantikan posisiku!" sambung Neji.

"Saya punya saran _, Kaichou!"_ kata Kiba sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silakan kemukakan saran anda Inuzuka _-kun!"_

"Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru Nara? Dia adalah murid teratas di KIHS. Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke Uchiha, Anda, Haruno _-san,_ dan juga Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Dia memang selalu menjadi nomor satu tapi saya rasa dia tidak akan bersedia. Saya sudah mengenal Shikamaru sejak kami masih kecil. Kami Ino-Shika-Chou selalu bersama, jadi saya tahu betul seperti apa sifatnya. Shika tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan."

"Sayang sekali Sai _-senpai_ juga sudah tingkat tiga, jadi saya tidak bisa menyarankan siapapun. Maafkan saya _Kaichou!"_ sambung Sakura.

" _Kaichou,_ bagaimana kalau Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Matsuri.

Gaara nampak berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja Shino mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya? Apa kau punya saran Aburame _-kun?_ "

"Begini _Kaichou,_ bukankah tidak lama lagi akan ada Festival Sekolah? Menurut saya akan lebih baik jika kita memilih seseorang yang berbakat di bidang _mus_ i _c_ dan seni untuk menjadi pengganti Neji _-senpai?_ "

"Saya setuju!" sambung Neji.

"Naruto Namikaze? Yah, dia mungkin bisa diandalkan!"

"Namikaze siapa?" tanya Sakura.

" _Baka!_ Itu lho Naruto Namikaze dari kelas 2-2, masa kau tidak kenal? Dia kan sangat populer!" bisik Ino.

"Aku hanya mengenal Siswa-siswi yang paling menonjol di Sekolah," bisik Sakura pula.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu Haruno _-san,_ tolong kau urus masalah ini!"

"Saya? Kenapa harus saya, _Kaichou?"_

"…karena saya yakin anda bisa melakukannya Haruno _-san!_ " kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Gaara wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Dia benar-benar bahagia melihat Gaara tersenyum padanya, apalagi selama ini Gaara jarang sekali tersenyum. Sakura merasa bahwa jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang. Gaara adalah cinta pertamanya, itulah sebabnya dia merasa sangat senang.

' _Apakah ini artinya Kaichou lebih mempercayaiku daripada orang lain?'_

"Bagaiamana Haruno _-san?"_

" _Yosh!_ Saya akan berusaha untuk membujuknya!"

"Saya mengandalkanmu!"

' _Kyaaa!'_

Ino yang memerhatikan ekspresi sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. ' _Sakura… Sakura, kalau dia seperti itu terus bisa-bisa Kaichou tahu kalau selama ini kau menyukainya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ya? Aku penasaran akan seperti apa tanggapan Kaichou tentang ini…"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Cafetaria Sekolah, jam istirahat kedua.**_

Naruto memerhatikan sosok Sakura Haruno yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Ino Yamanaka. Kedua gadis itu tengah menunggu makanan pesanan mereka. Naruto sendiri juga tengah menunggu _yogurt_ pesanannya. Sebenarnya alasan Naruto bisa membuat _shoujo manga_ adalah karena diam-diam ia jatuh cinta pada gadis musim semi itu. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Sakura pada upacara penerimaan murid baru satu tahun yang lalu, ia langsung jatuh cinta. Ia sebenarnya adalah tipe orang yang tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun entah kenapa ketika ia melihat gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu tersenyum… jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Sejak saat itu Naruto mulai memerhatikan gadis itu diam-diam. Ia bahkan berhasil menggali informasi tentangnya. Gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno dan dia lahir di musim semi. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali mendekati gadis musim semi itu, namun ia tidak ingin gadis itu terisolasi hanya karena berteman dengannya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang dekat dengannya akan ikut dibenci karena ia adalah tipe orang yang mudah dibenci. Itulah sebabnya Naruto tidak suka terlihat bersama orang lain.

Naruto sebenarnya mempunyai sahabat dari kelas lain, yaitu; Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara dan Chouji Akimichi karena dulu mereka semua satu SMP. Namun karena ia tidak ingin mereka mendapatkan masalah, ia selalu menjauh. Berharap dengan begitu, orang-orang yang membencinya akan berpikir bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berteman dengan mereka semua.

Naruto masih memerhatikan Sakura diam-diam. Cinta terpendamnya pada gadis itu hanya dapat ia ungkapkan dalam _manga_ yang merupakan karya pertamanya. _Flower Lady_ yang ia maksud sebenarnya adalah Sakura Haruno. Itulah sebabnya karakter _heroin_ dalam _manga_ tersebut ia namakan Saki Namiharu, yang dengan kata lain adalah Namikaze-Haruno Sakura. Ia juga menamakan karakter _hero_ dalam _manga_ sebagai Ruito Yamazaki yang dengan kata lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto merupakan nama depannya, sedangkan Uzumaki sendiri adalah nama keluarga Ibunya sebelum menikah dengan Minato Namikaze). Naruto juga meminjam nama Ino Yamanaka untuk menjadi karakter _manga_ yang berperan sebagai sahabat Saki dengan menyamarkan nama tersebut menjadi Inoe Hanazawa. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia bahkan menggunakan nama Rui Harukaze sebagai nama pena. Harukaze sesungguhnya adalah gabungan dari nama Haruno-Namikaze, sedangkan Rui berasal dari nama 'Naruto' yang ia samarkan sedemikian rupa.

Ino memerhatikan sekeliling _Cafetaria._ Dia mengerutkan kening saat kedua mata _aqua marine-_ nya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah memerhatikan sahabatnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun menyikut Sakura.

"Ish! Ada apa sih, _pig?"_

"Ada cowok yang terus memandangimu sejak tadi."

"Ya ampun Ino, bukankah hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi?"

"Ini lain, _forehead!_ Cowok yang memandangimu kali ini bukan cowok-cowok mata keranjang yang merupakan para _fans-_ mu itu… tapi Namikaze _-kun._ "

"Eh?" kata Sakura yang reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat di mana Naruto sedang duduk.

Sakura berani bersumpah bahwa sekilas cowok itu memang memandangnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berpaling ke arah lain. Sakura lekas berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian menghampiri Naruto. Saat itu juga, Naruto tersentak kaget.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hello, minna-san! Ada yang bisa menebak siapa saya? Yup! Ini adalah_ _ **Maya Kaminaga**_ _ **Sakurai Mitsumuki.**_ _Akun ini adalah akun milik saya dan rekan saya,_ _ **Yuki'NF Miharu**_ _. Pasti kalian kenal juga, kan sama Author satu itu? :D_

 _Fanfic ini adalah fanfic kolaborasi pertama kami. Dengan kata lain, saya akan menulis chapter ganjil sedangkan Yuki-chan akan menulis chapter genapnya. Dan tentu saja kami mengerjakan bagian kami sendiri-sendiri, soalnya rumah kami berjauhan *sad. Saya di Jawa Barat sedangkan Yuki-chan di Jabodetabek. Ini adalah fanfic slice of life, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ceritanya terkesan klise atau mainstream. Dan karena ini adalah slice of life, 40% alur cerita fanfiction ini akan diambil dari kisah nyata._

 _ **Yosh! Semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan cerita kami dan jangan lupa RnR. Arigatou. ^^**_


	2. Meet You

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : The Story You didn't Know_

 _Genre : Slice of life, Drama, Romance, Comedy_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

.

 _ **Chapter 2 : Meet You**_

.

Naruto melotot kaget ketika melihat Sakura sedang melangkah santai ke tempat duduknya. _Shit_! Setelah tertangkap basah karena ia sudah diam-diam menatap perbincangan dua wanita, ia pasti sudah dicap lelaki mata keranjang oleh gadis musim semi itu. Kenapa nasibnya hari ini sangat tidak bagus?

Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto mulai bangkit dari posisinya, sebelah tangannya merogoh saku jaket hitam yang dikenakannya dan mengambil beberapa uang untuk membayar pesanannya.

"Naruto Namikaze?"

Brak!

Setelah Sakura menyebut namanya, Naruto langsung lari dari sana setelah meletakkan uang di atas meja dengan refleks menggebrak meja karena terlalu terkejut saat suara Sakura memanggil namanya.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik, melangkah ke arah Ino dan memegang pundak sahabatnya itu. "Ino! Apa hari ini aku terlihat seperti hantu?!" tanyanya antusias dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Ino.

" _Pig_! Tolong bayarkan pesananku. Nanti uangnya akan kuganti. Aku akan mencari Naruto Namikaze itu lagi!" Sakura langsung melengos pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Ino seorang diri.

xxx

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Apa Tuhan sudah mulai memberinya ujian? Terlebih, ada apa juga dengan hari ini? Ia yang biasanya selalu bisa memandang Sakura jauh-jauh kali ini ketahuan dengan sangat jelas. Lalu, bagaimana juga Sakura mengetahui namanya? Mungkin saja Sakura sudah membencinya sejak lama. Ya, itu sudah pasti.

"Naruto Namikaze!"

Suara yang sangat Naruto kenali kembali masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Mendadak saja tubuhnya menegang dan ketika ia menoleh, jauh di belakang sana, Sakura sedang berlari ke arahnya. Wajah Naruto memucat.

"Lihat! Sakura Haruno mengenal Namikaze- _kun_?"

"Ah, benar! Naruto- _kun_ dekat dengannya?"

"Astaga aku jadi iri!"

"Tapi, kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto mendecak ketika mulai mendengar berbagai bisikan yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Sakura bisa dijauhi banyak orang kalau begini terus. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang diintimidasi lagi kecuali dirinya, dan juga teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sara itu. Bahkan ia ingin gadis bernama Sara itu bisa sekolah dengan kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Cukup dirinya saja yang terisolasi.

"Namikaze- _san_!"

Suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya lagi membuatnya tersadar. Tanpa ragu, Naruto pun berlari menjauh. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia pun menepuk kening.

"Hei! Berhenti!"

' _Astaga! Apa mau sakura-chan? Aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengannya lebih dari yang tadi!'_ pikir Naruto ketika Sakura meneriaki dirinya untuk berhenti. Ia akan tertangkap jika hanya berlari-lari di lingkungan sekolah. Ya, ia harus keluar dari sini dulu.

xxx

Mata Sakura menyipit ketika melihat Naruto yang berlari lebih cepat ke arah belakang sekolah. Ia ikut mempercepat laju larinya untuk menangkap Naruto dan berbicara dengan cowok itu. Sabaku Gaara, selaku ketua OSIS dan lelaki cinta pertamanya itu memberikan tugas untuknya. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan sang _kaichou_.

"Astaga!" Sakura menghela napas ketika netranya menangkap sosok Naruto yang melompati dinding pembatas sekolah. Apa Ino berbohong padanya? Apa dirinya lebih mengerikan dari sadako sampai-sampai Naruto benar-benar menghindarinya? Tak bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya – membentuk seringaian tipis. Ia mendekati dinding setinggi dua meter itu lalu menarik lengan bajunya. "Mari kita bermain kejar-kejaran, Naruto Namikaze!" dan dengan mudahnya Sakura memanjat dinding itu dan melompat turun dari sana.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa memanjat?" Sakura menyeringai tipis. Ia mengibaskan roknya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel sehabis memanjat. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku!"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Menebak-nebak kemana Naruto berlari hingga matanya berhenti di sebuah persimpangan. Iris mata _emerald_ -nya yang tajam dapat dengan jelas melihat rambut Naruto yang kontras. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura langsung berlari ketika melihat Naruto kembali menjauhinya.

xxx

Naruto berjongkok di belakang sebuah mobil yang sedang terpakir di depan rumah. Ia mengelus dadanya. Terlalu lama berlari membuat napasnya tak beraturan. Inilah kenapa ia tidak pernah suka pelajaran olahraga. Naruto mengusap peluhnya dan berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang memburu.

Naruto mengintip ke arah jalan yang baru saja ia lalui. Matanya kembali membelalak. Sakura sudah ada di persimpangan sana. Gadis itu sedang mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, membuat Naruto kembali memundurkan tubuhnya –takut ketahuan Sakura lagi. Kakinya sudah terlalu nyeri untuk kembali berlari. Dan juga, kenapa Sakura larinya cepat sekali?

 _Guk! Guk! Guk!_

Naruto menahan dirinya agar tak terjungkal ke belakang ketika gonggongan anjing mengejutkan dirinya. Di seberangnya, ada sebuah rumah besar. Di celah pagar itu, tampak seekor anjing coklat terus menggonggong ke arahnya.

Bola mata Naruto berputar, ia lebih memilih mengabaikan anjing itu daripada menghawatirkannya. Lagipula anjing itu di dalam rumah. Hewan itu tidak akan bisa keluar untuk menggigit atau menge—

" _Uso_!"

Naruto melotot horor ketika anjing itu mendorong pagar hingga terbuka lebar. Naruto bangkit dari posisinya pelan-pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri. Jalan buntu. Lalu menoleh ke arah kanan. Sakura masih ada di sana. Kali ini menatap ke arah depan. Hei, anjing itu sedang menggeram ke arahnya. Astaga... bahkan seekor anjing juga membencinya? Yang benar saja.

' _Kami-sama, perbuatan hina apa yang pernah kulakukan?'_

 _Guk!_

Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Baiklah ini bukan momen yang bagus. Harusnya gadis itu tidak tersenyum. Naruto melangkah lebih lebar, ia berdoa semoga anjing ini cukup mengejar dirinya saja, bukan Sakura. Dan benar saja, ketika ia melewati gadis musim semi itu, anjing itu tak mengejar Sakura.

Di samping itu, Sakura terus menatap kepergian Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Tanpa berpikir, Sakura ikut melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Naruto dari belakang. Akan gawat kalau terjadi sesuatu pada lelaki _blonde_ itu.

.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

' _Kami-sama, tolonglah aku untuk kali ini saja.'_ Naruto berdoa dalam hati dari balik semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi agar anjing itu tak mengetahui lokasinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghela napas lega ketika anjing itu pergi dari sana. Naruto mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari semak-semak waktu anjing itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia langsung meluruskan kakinya yang nyeri karena terus dipaksa lari.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mendongak. Sakura Haruno sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang. Naruto membuang wajah ke arah lain. "Apa maumu? Aku sudah tak bisa lari lagi."

Sakura meringis. Sepertinya cukup melelahkan menjadi Naruto yang selama bermenit-menit dikejar seekor anjing. Masih cukup terlihat jelas napas laki-laki itu masih memburu. "Maaf..."

Naruto tersentak. Masih dengan posisi memalingkan wajah dari Sakura, ia menjawab, "bukan salahmu."

"Aku datang menemuimu karena Gaara ingin kau menjadi wakilnya." Sakura menjongkokkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

Alis Naruto bertaut. "Siapa Gaara?" tanyanya. Kali ini iris safirnya melirik ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melotot. "Gaara! Gaara Sabaku! Ketua OSIS sekolah kita! Rambutnya merah! Ada tato bertuliskan _'ai'_ di dahinya! Dan juga termasuk cowok tampan di sekolah! Kau tidak kenal?"

"Kau menyukainya?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Wajah Sakura memerah, kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. "Ya, aku menyukainya. Karena _Kaichou_ adalah cinta pertamaku!" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

' _Kami-sama... aku akan rajin berdoa padamu setelah ini. Setelah dikejar-kejar anjing, engkau langsung memberikanku kenyataan pahit bahwa Sakura menyukai orang lain.'_

" _Kaichou_ ingin kau menjadi wakil ketua OSIS untuk menggantikan Neji- _senpai_. Dia mau memiliki seorang wakil yang bagus dalam musik karena sebentar lagi akan ada festival. Kau pintar dalam hal musik, kan?" Sakura mulai menjelaskan tujuannya untuk menemui lelaki itu.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dengan kaki yang masih terasa nyeri. "Tidak. Aku menolaknya."

"Heh? Kenapa?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Karena aku tidak suka." Naruto langsung berbalik pergi. "Kita harus kembali ke sekolah." Naruto melanjutkan. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Kau harus mau!"

"Aku bilang tidak."

"Lihat saja! Kau akan jadi anggota OSIS."

Naruto menghela napas mendengar kalimat Sakura. Apa yang mau anggota OSIS lakukan padanya? Dari mana mereka tahu kalau dirinya bagus dalam hal musik? Dia hanya dimanfaatkan. Ya, ia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam perangkap seperti itu. Ia tidak akan tertipu.

xxx

Naruto melangkah malas ketika ia memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Kemarin benar-benar hari yang hebat. Berkat kejadian kemarin, kakinya masih terasa sakit ketika berjalan. Mudah-mudahan saja ia tidak dihadapi dengan kejadian aneh-aneh lagi setelah ini.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti di depan loker sepatu. Ia membuka loker sepatunya dan sebuah amplop terjatuh dari sana. Naruto menunduk, jemarinya meraih amplop berwarna hitam pekat itu. Matanya melotot horor. Setiap hari ia selalu dihadapi oleh amplop berwarna merah muda, kali ini ia malah mendapatkan warna hitam. Ini kejadian pertama kali.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto yang biasanya selalu membuang surat-surat berwarna indah ke tempat sampah tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu, kali ini ia ingin malah lebih penasaran dengan isi di balik amplop berwarna hitam ini.

"Namikaze- _kun_ dapat surat warna hitam! Menyeramkan!"

"Eh? Dia ingin membukanya?!"

"Uhhh... padahal suratku yang kemarin langsung dibuang olehnya. Apa dia suka warna-warna gelap?"

"Apapun kesukaannya, dia tetap keren, kok!"

"Kau benar!"

Seperti biasa, Naruto kembali mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan pagi yang menurutnya selalu menghinanya dari belakang. Tak masalah, ia sudah terbiasa. Surat di tangannya inilah yang lebih penting.

Naruto membuka surat itu dengan gerakan cepat. Wajahnya langsung memucat ketika melihat tulisan bertinta merah di atas kertas putih bersih itu. Tercetak tulisan besar di sana.

 _ **BERGABUNGLAH DENGAN KAMI, PARA OSIS**_

 _ **DAN JADILAH WAKIL KETUA UNTUK GAARA...**_

 _ **SALAM MANIS,**_

 _ **SAKURA HARUNO**_

' _Apa aku... menyukai wanita yang menyeramkan seperti ini?'_

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini, kecuali kalau ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya. Sakura pasti disuruh oleh lelaki yang bernama Gaara itu. Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa juga Sakura menyukai orang bernama Gaara itu? Seharusnya tak ada yang bisa menandingi ketampanannya. Tapi, kalau dirinya tampan, harusnya dia populer seperti Sasuke. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanya bisikan-bisikan dari belakang.

' _Siapapun orang yang bernama Gaara itu, aku pasti jauh lebih tampan darinya,'_ pikir Naruto dengan segala kernarsisannya.

Naruto menghela napas. Suasana hatinya sudah tak bagus di pagi hari yang cukup indah ini. Ia merasa... tertekan.

Naruto segera menukar sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ miliknya. Lalu melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan gerakan malas. Dan di sepanjang perjalanannya, seperti biasa, jalan yang dilaluinya selalu terbuka lebar dengan bisikan...

"Hari ini aku melihat aura hitam pekat di belakang Namikaze- _kun_."

Naruto memutar bola mata. Terserah.

xxx

"Apa Naruto mau bergabung dengan kita?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kemarin dia menolaknya."

Ekspresi Gaara tampak berubah kecewa. Bukan kecewa pada Sakura, sebenarnya. Ia hanya kecewa pada Naruto yang menolak tawarannya. "Sayang sekali," balasnya seadanya.

"Jangan khawatir!" suara Sakura yang lantang membuat sebelah alis Gaara terangkat. "Aku akan meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi!"

Gaara tersenyum. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Sakura pelan. "Terima kasih. Tapi, jangan memaksakan dirimu juga kalau kau tidak suka. Aku bisa langsung bicara padanya."

" _Kaichou_ tenang saja." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Setelah Gaara berlalu pergi untuk pergi ke tempat duduknya, Sakura kembali juga pada tempat duduknya. Ia dan Gaara sudah menjadi teman sekelas dari tahun pertama. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Sakura tersenyum geli ketika memikirkannya.

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_ , apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?"

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Tayuya, teman sekelasnya berdiri di depannya. Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Bolehkan aku menyalin PR-mu? Aku belum mengerjakannya karena masih tidak mengerti. Boleh ya?" ujarnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Sakura tampak berpikir sesaat. "Baiklah." Sakura langsung menyerahkan buku PR-nya untuk Tayuya setelah mengeluarkan buku itu dari tasnya.

Wajah Tayuya tampak cerah mendengarnya. "Terima kasih. Kau memang baik!" Dengan enaknya, ia meraih buku milik Sakura dan membawanya ke mejanya untuk menyalin jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan bukumu padanya?! Aku yakin kau mengerjakannya dengan susah payah dan kau membuat dia mendapatkan nilai bagus tanpa ada usaha sedikitpun!" Ino yang baru saja datang langsung mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Gadis cantik bak model itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Tapi dia tidak mengerjakannya karena masih tidak mengeti, Ino. Aku yakin kalau dia mengerti, dia akan mengerjakannya sendiri." Sakura menjawab dengan enteng.

Ino menghela napas. Sahabatnya ini terlalu baik dalam segala hal. Sampai-sampai tak tahu kalau dirinya suka dimanfaatkan orang lain.

"Ino, kau tau? Aku meletakkan surat horor di loker Naruto. Apa menurutmu dia akan setuju menjadi wakil Kaichou setelah ini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang mendudukkan diri di kursi depannya.

Ino berbalik menatap Sakura. "Kurasa tidak mungkin."

" _Doushite_?" keluh Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu tentang dirinya. Tembok Namikaze yang ia bangun itu, menjulang terlalu tinggi! Sulit untuk menembusnya!" balas Ino, ikut-ikutan gemas dengan sosok Naruto Namikaze itu.

Sakura menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ino tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya Naruto itu tidak suka menonjolkan dirinya. _Kaichou_ memang tahu kalau Naruto bagus dalam hal musik, tapi belum pernah melihatnya. Aku pernah mendengarnya!" seru Ino dengan semangat di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa bagus?"

"Musik yang dia mainkan seperti _pianist_ profesional! Sangat hebat!"

Mata _emerald_ itu melebar takjub. "Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana? Aku tak menyangka kau sudah jadi tukang menguntit orang sekarang." Sakura betepuk tangan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya –takjub dengan perilaku sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Hei, kenapa kalau malah menuduh yang bukan-bukan? Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja lewat ruang musik. Pintunya tidak ditutup rapat, jadi suaranya terdengar sampai luar. Pas kuintip, ternyata Naruto ada di dalam sana sendiri. Kau tahu? Dia tampak keren." Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari membayangkan kejadian waktu itu dan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kupikir _Kaichou_ kita masih lebih keren darinya." Sakura membalas acuh tak acuh. "Tapi, aku akan tetap memaksanya untuk jadi wakil ketua OSIS! Bagaimanapun caranya! Walaupun harus memojokkannya!" Sakura mengangkat dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya terkepal di udara.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk _Kaichou_."

Bel sekolah berbunyi ketika Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

xxx

 _ **Istirahat jam pertama...**_

Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat pertama di atap sekolah. Ia merebahkan dirinya dengan jaket hitam sebagai bantalannya di sana. Ia suka berada di atap ini. Menikmati ketenangan, menikmati awan, dan angin yang berembus lembut. Hanya tempat ini yang membuatnya nyaman karena ia benci ditatap dengan tatapan iri dan bisikan orang-orang.

"Oh? Namikaze- _kun_? Kau di sini lagi?"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya ketika sebuah suara halus memanggilnya, ketika ia menoleh, Sara Akazawa berdiri di belakangnya dengan baju basah seperti hari kemarin.

Naruto langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain, seakan ia tak peduli. "Kau masih di _bully_?"

Sara tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, tidak pernah ada orang yang menyukaiku. Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang dijauhi." Ia mengambil posisi untuk mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. "Walaupun sebenarnya kau yang menjauhkan diri dari orang-orang," lanjut Sara dengan gumaman sepelan mungkin.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Ia melempar jaket hitam miliknya untuk Sara. "Kau bisa mengembalikannya bersama seragam olahragaku," ujarnya santai. Ia lalu langsung berbalik, hendak meninggalkan atap.

"Namikaze- _kun_!"

Suara Sara yang memanggilnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Tanpa menoleh, ia menunggu gadis berambut merah itu untuk bicara.

"Apa kita tidak bisa berteman baik?"

Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Ia berbalik menghadap Sara, lalu mengulas senyum tipis sesaat. "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang? Aku tidak suka memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun. _Jaa_." Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Sara seorang diri di sana.

Sara sendiri tersenyum ketika melihat kepergian Naruto. Dia... bukan laki-laki yang mudah di dekati. Itulah yang ia pikirkan tentang Naruto.

.

Hari ini ada kelas musik. Tepatnya, setelah istirahat usai mata pelajaran selanjutnya adalah musik. Biasanya, Naruto akan lebih dulu berada di ruang musik sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya. Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi. Ia punya banyak waktu untuk memainkan beberapa lagu dengan piano.

Naruto tak pernah menunjukkan _skill_ musiknya di depan orang lain ketika pelajaran musik. Ia hanya bermain jika guru menyuruhnya. Musik yang diajarkan guru pun terlihat seperti dasar-dasar untuknya. Ia bisa lebih hebat dari itu. Karena itu, ia tak pernah mau menonjolkan kemampuannya. Atau... orang yang membencinya akan semakin banyak. Seperti dalam _manga_ yang pernah ia baca, ketika ada tokoh utama yang sempurna, di sana akan ada tokoh antagonis yang semakin jahat.

' _Mengerikan... aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi.'_ Naruto mendadak merinding membayangkan dirinya ada di posisi yang mengerikan. _'Surat kematian akan semakin banyak yang datang. Bisa juga di jam istirahat akan banyak bentou beracun di mejaku.'_ Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya –membuang pikiran negatifnya jauh-jauh.

Naruto membuka pintu ruang musik yang sudah tidak dikunci –mungkin karena setelah ini akan dipakai. Lalu, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat agar tidak ada suara yang keluar dari ruangan musik besar itu.

Pendingin ruangan yang sudah dinyalakan membuat suhu dingin. Kursi-kursi tertata rapi dan di bagian depan sana ada panggung dengan _grand_ piano putih di atasnya. Tidak hanya piano, beberapa alat musik lain juga tersusun dengan rapi. Alat musik hanya akan dikeluarkan jika akan digunakan, kecuali piano. Karena ukurannya terlalu besar, piano itu tetap berada di sana. Dan, alat musik yang sering Naruto mainkan adalah piano itu.

Jemari Naruto menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu. Sesekali ia menekannya dengan asal. Menciptakan melodi tak beraturan. Ia tersenyum tipis, selain hobi menggambar _manga_ , ia sangat menyukai musik. Musik sangat menenangkan hatinya dan bisa ia jadikan sebagai perwakilan perasaannya.

Naruto mulai mendudukkan dirinya. Jari-jarinya yang sudah berada di atas tuts piano, siap menekannya kapan saja. Tak lama, melodi lagu terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan musik itu.

Mata itu terpejam, ia sudah hapal betul bagimana posisi tuts piano. Senyuman juga tersungging di bibirnya. Naruto memainkan nada-nada piano dengan nada teratur. Ia jarang memainkan sebuah lagu. Ia lebih suka membuat musiknya sendiri. Dan perasaannya kali ini mengatakan bahwa ia tak tahu harus bahagia atau bagaimana setelah bertemu dengan Sakura Haruno –gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dan akhirnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu terlalu terhanyut dengan dunianya. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada sebuah mata digital alias kamera ponsel yang merekamnya dari kejauhan.

xxx

"Hei, _forehead_. Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ino untuk sekian kalinya karena dirinya ditarik ke sana-sini oleh Sakura dan pertanyaannya tidak kunjung di jawab oleh sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kau bilang Naruto akan bermain musik kalau ada pelajaran musik, kan?"

"Itu hanya kemungkinan!" jawab Ino.

"Tadi aku mampir ke kelas 2-2. Mereka bilang setelah ini kelas mereka ada jam pelajaran musik. Aku ingin memastikan ruang musik."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau jadi seorang penguntit sekarang?" candanya dengan seringaian.

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Ya, ini ketularan darimu."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Hei, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau waktu itu tidak sengaja?!"

"Ssstt!" Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir tipisnya ketika mereka sampai di ruang musik. Sakura menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melewati atau datang ke tempat ini.

Ino menghela napas melihat gerak-gerik Sakura. "Ruangan musik ini di lantai empat. Juga berada di ujung. Tidak banyak orang yang lewat atau mampir ke tempat ini. Kau malah terlihat seperti pencuri."

Tangan Sakura mulai memegang kenop pintu. Ia tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Ino, membuat Ino merasa dongkol sekarang. Ketika pintu berukuran lumayan besar itu dibuka, lantunan musik langsung terdengar di telinga mereka. Dari celah pintu yang Sakura buka sedikit, terlihat Naruto yang tengah bermain piano. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Sakura terpesona dengan sosok yang sedang bermain piano itu.

"Ah, dia ada di sini!" Sakura akhirnya tersadar dan berujar sepelan mungkin. Karena lelaki itu bisa kabur lagi jika melihatnya.

"Kau dengar Sakura? Bukankah permainannya sangat bagus?" Ino memejamkan matanya, ikut terhanyut dalam melodi yang Naruto ciptakan.

Sakura merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana. "Ya, karena itu aku akan merekamnya untuk _Kaichou_ dan..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan seringaian lebar.

Ketika Naruto yang di dalam sana menyelesaikan permainannya, Sakura cepat-cepat kembali menutup pintu dan menarik Ino pergi dari sana. Mereka kembali ke kelas ketika bel masuk berdentang di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Sakura- _chaaaan_!"

Sakura mundur selangkah ketika ia membuka pintu langsung diserbu beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" tanya Ino yang ikut terdorong ke belakang karena posisinya berada di belakang Sakura.

"Sakura- _chaan_... kami belum mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris, boleh kami lihat punyamu? _Onegai_ ~"

Ino mendesah keras dan memutar bola matanya. Ia melihat reaksi Sakura, dan ia sangat tahu pasti kalau sahabatnya itu pasti ingin membantu mereka semua. "Tidak! Aku dan Sakura sudah susah payah mengerjakannya! Kalian berusahalah sendiri!" Ino cepat-cepat angkat bicara.

"Ehh? Kenapa begitu?" Salah satu dari mereka memandang Ino tak suka, sedangkan Ino lebih memilih melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak lama, tatapan tak suka itu berubah menjadi memelas dan menatap Sakura. "Sakura- _chan_... boleh ya?"

"Eng... Baiklah... Biar kuambilkan dulu."

" _Yatta_! _Arigatou_ , Sakura- _chan_!"

Ino mendengus keras. _'Dasar anak-anak tak punya keinginan sekolah. Bisa-bisanya memanfaatkan Sakura dan kenapa Sakura...'_ Ino hanya mampu menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa marah pada Sakura. Ia hanya kesal dan marah pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang memanfaatkan Sakura.

xxx

Seusai jam pelajaran musik, seluruh murid kelas 2-2 kembali ke kelas. Naruto yang sudah mendudukkan diri di kursi, mengambil buku sketsanya, membuka lembar kosong dan mulai menggambar sesuatu di sana.

"Namikaze- _kun_!"

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan terlihatlah sosok Sara yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan memakai jaket hitam miliknya.

"Menjauhlah dariku, aku tidak mau diganggu." Naruto kembali fokus ke buku sketsanya.

"Kau kenal dengan Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sara. Ia mengabaikan kalimat Naruto.

Naruto merasa wajahnya panas sekarang. "Tidak! Aku tidak mengenalnya!" jawab Naruto bohong.

"Hmm... ternyata begitu. Apa dia menyukaimu? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di toilet. Dia menanyakan kelasku. Saat kujawab kelas 2-2, dia menitipkan ini untukmu. Mungkin dia menyukaimu." Sara mengeluarkan sebuah amplop, meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

Wajah Naruto berubah pucat ketika melihat surat di mejanya. Kali ini amplopnya bukan berwarna hitam seperti tadi pagi, tapi berwarna _pink_. Itu berarti... _'Sakura-chan mengirimiku surat kematian?'_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura adalah wanita yang baik. Sakura pasti sudah diancam seseorang untuk menulis surat ini. Ya, pasti seperti itu. Seperti nasib surat beramplop merah muda lainnya, Naruto meremas amplop itu tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu dan akan membuangnya nanti.

xxx

 _ **Sepulang sekolah, taman belakang sekolah...**_

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya dengan cepat. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan ke kanan-kiri berulang kali bak setrikaan. Kedua tangannya juga terlipat di depan dada. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendengus kesal.

"Ke mana Naruto Namikaze itu? Aku sudah sejam menunggunya!" geram Sakura frustasi karena orang yang ditunggunya sejak satu jam yang lalu tak kunjung datang.

"Apa dia tidak membaca surat yang kutitipkan pada temannya itu? Ah, sial! Kenapa mau bicara dengannya saja susahnya minta ampun?!" Sakura kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura tersentak. Tubuhnya langsung menegak ketika mendengar suara halus nan berwibawa yang sangat dikenalnya. Wajah Sakura sedikit tersipu. " _Kaichou_ , kenapa belum pulang?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang –tepat di samping Sakura. "Harusnya aku yang tanya itu padamu. Oh, satu lagi. Jangan memanggilku ' _kaichou_ ' di luar kegiatan OSIS."

"Baiklah, Gaara."

Gaara kembali tersenyum ketika Sakura memanggil namanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

Sakura melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. "Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Naruto di sini. Tapi, dia tidak datang."

Gaara menautkan alisnya. "Kau sudah bilang padanya kalau kau ingin bertemu?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, lalu menjawab. "Aku tak bilang padanya. Kalau dia melihatku, dia langsung lari begitu saja. Apa wajahku benar-benar menyeramkan?" Sakura memegang kedua wajah putihnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Mungkin ada yang salah dengan mata Naruto." Gaara menjawab sembari terkekeh kecil. "Kau masih ingin mengajak Naruto untuk jadi wakilku?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup. Kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak!" Sakura langsung berujar keras dan menatap wajah Gaara yang sedikit terkejut. "Biarkan ini menjadi tugasku! Kumohon!" Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Tapi, kau pasti sangat kerepotan. Aku sangat tahu kalau Naruto itu sangat anti sosial," balas Gaara. Iris mata jade-nya menatap wajah Sakura dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau sangat antusias dengan ini? Kau... menyukai Naruto?"

Sakura nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "A-apa?! I-itu tidak mungkin! Orang yang kusukai itu hanya Ga~" wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja memerah. Ia langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri ketika menyadari kalimatnya.

"Ga?" sahut Gaara tak mengerti.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa! Haha! Pokoknya, kau serahkan saja masalah ini padaku! Kurasa aku sudah punya rencana!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong ya. Aku memang tak salah memilihmu menjadi sekertarisku," kata Gaara sembari bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Berbeda dengan reaksi Sakura yang malah menunduk dalam untuk menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Ayo pulang. Ini sudah sore. Mungkin dia sudah pulang. Kau tak perlu menunggunya lagi." Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan senyuman tipis.

Sakura yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Ayo!"

xxx

Sakura melempar tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur empuk miliknya. Rambutnya yang masih basah karena sehabis mandi membuat sprei yang terpasang di kasur itu menjadi basah. Gadis itu menghela napas, lalu menarik bantal ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu sesuatu yang lain agar Naruto mau ikut OSIS."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, lalu meraba-raba untuk mencari ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas. Ia membuka kotak pesan lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Ino.

 _To : Ino-pig_

 _Hey... selain pintar main musik, apalagi keahlian Naruto yang kau tahu?_

Sakura kembali meletakkan ponselnya hingga suara pertanda pesan masuk berbunyi. Dengan gerakan tak sabar, Sakura cepat-cepat membuka pesan balasan Ino.

 _From : Ino-pig_

 _Aku tak begitu yakin, sepertinya dia juga pandai dalam menggambar._

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Orang seperti Naruto bisa menggambar? Jemari Sakura kembali mengetikkan sesuatu untuk Ino.

 _To : Ino-pig_

 _Kau tahu darimana? Entah kenapa aku merasa tak yakin._

Tak sampai satu menit, balasan dari Ino datang.

 _From : Ino-pig_

 _Aku lumayan kenal dengan Sasuke, dia satu sekolah dengan Naruto waktu SMP. Dia bilang kalau dulu Naruto pintar menggambar pemandangan alam. Aku juga pernah melihatnya membawa buku sketsa. Mungkin dia hobi menggambar lingkungan sekitarnya._

Sakura tersenyum. Mendadak saja sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

xxx

 _ **Keesokkannya... Jam istirahat kedua.**_

Untuk hari ini dan kemarin, Naruto tak memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti Sakura diam-diam seperti rutinitasnya yang seharusnya. Sakura sudah mengenalnya sekarang. Akan terlalu mencurigakan jika ia kembali tertangkap basah menatap wanita itu dari kejauhan.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis melihat gambar yang hampir jadi di buku sketsanya. Kali ini ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat kedua di kelas, bersama buku sketsa, pensil, lalu menggambar Saki Namiharu dan Ruito Yamazaki. Bisa diartikan ia sedang menggambar dirinya sendiri bersama Sakura.

Di halaman buku sketsa berukuran A4 itu terlihat jelas gambar dua tokoh utama manga _Flower Lady_ sedang berdua. Ruito Yamazaki dan Saki Namiharu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran saat mereka sedang memanen buah-buahan. Melihat gambar itu, membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum tipis.

' _Aku jadi ingat kejadian lalu.'_ Naruto meringis mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Mendadak saja otaknya memutar kejadian lalu. Momen Sakura melihatnya di _cafetaria_ membuat dirinya malu setengah mati.

Brak!

"Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto refleks bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang baru saja dibanting seseorang. Tak lama, wajahnya langsung memucat ketika melihat Sakura Haruno sedang berdiri di mulut pintu dengan senyuman tak ia mengerti. Apapun senyuman itu, pasti bukan hal bagus. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap menyukai senyuman Sakura.

Naruto menutup buku sketsanya dan mulai mundur dari mejanya ketika Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia semakin menjauh ketika Sakura sudah berada di dekat mejanya.

"Kau... meninggalkan ini begitu saja. Boleh kulihat?"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, wajahnya tambah memucat ketika Sakura mengambil buku sketsanya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak! Jangan dibuka!" Naruto langsung kembali mendekati gadis musim semi itu untuk mengambil buku sketsa miliknya.

"Tidak akan kukembalikan." Sakura menyembunyikan buku itu di belakang punggungnya, sukses membuat wajah Naruto semakin panik. Berbeda dengan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum jahil. "Sebelum kau mau bicara denganku." Sakura kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau dengar itu? Sakura Haruno ingin bicara pada Naruto- _kun_?"

"Apa mereka punya hubungan?"

"Ya ampun, aku tak pernah tahu kedua orang populer itu punya hubungan."

Bisik-bisik yang mulai tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto membuatnya semakin tak nyaman. Tak seharusnya Sakura datang ke kelasnya secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Di lain sisi ia sangat khawatir dengan buku sketsanya. Bagaimana kalau Sakura melihatnya? Naruto menghela napas. Ia tak mau membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura nanti.

"Mau bicara denganku?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto melempar pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah bersemu. "Tidak di sini."

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah."

Dan di sinilah mereka. Saling berhadapan di taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi tak dikunjungi orang banyak. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

"Setelah ini, kau akan mengembalikan buku sketsaku, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Akan kukembalikan kalau kau mau masuk OSIS dan menjadi wakil ketua. Bagaimana?"

Naruto mendesah keras. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihat gambar di buku ini."

"Jangan!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat tangan Sakura yang hampir membuka buku sketsanya.

"Mau masuk OSIS? Kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan membukanya."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukan masalah kalau gambar di dalam buku itu hanya gambar biasa tapi... hampir di setiap lembar buku itu hanya di isi dengan gambar-gambar Saki dan Ruito. Ia bahkan mengukir nama Sakura Haruno di dalamnya. Dan sekarang? Buku itu ada di tangan Sakura. Demi apapun, ia berharap buku itu hilang sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. "Aku juga akan mengirimkan video ini ke YouTube kalau kau tidak mau." Sakura menghadapkan layar ponselnya ke arah Naruto sembari menyeringai lebar.

Naruto melongo saat mata safirnya menangkap sebuah video yang memainkan adegan dirinya sedang bermain piano di ruang musik kemarin. "Ba-bagaimana ka-kau..." Naruto menepuk keningnya. Ia sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Masih dengan seringaian lebarnya, Sakura mengangkat buku sketsa Naruto dan ponselnya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau bergabung? Aku tidak akan membeberkan hal ini pada siapapun, _lho_."

Naruto mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan kasar. "Baiklah, aku akan bergabung. Sekarang, bisa kau kembalikan? Dan jangan lupa untuk menghapus video itu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang untuk mengembalikannya, tapi tidak akan kubuka." Sakura kembali menyembunyikan buku itu di balik punggungnya. "Dan soal video ini, akan tetap kusimpan di ponsel. Jadi aman."

Naruto melongo. "A-apa?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan menyimpan buku ini sebagai jaminan kalau perkataanmu itu benar. Paling tidak, sampai selesai festival nanti buku ini akan tetap di tanganku. Tapi, kau tenang saja. Tidak akan kubuka. Video ini juga tidak akan kuberitahu pada siapapun."

Naruto menghela napas lelah. "Kau janji tidak akan membuka bukunya?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Tidak akan kubuka. Aku janji."

"Kau juga mau berjanji untuk tidak menunjukkan video itu pada siapapun?"

Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Untuk sekian kalinya, Naruto menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah... aku percaya padamu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Sepulang sekolah nanti, datanglah ke ruang OSIS dan selamat bergabung."

"Hah?! Kenapa sekarang?! Kalau sekarang aku masih belum siap!"

"Karena biasanya OSIS selalu berkumpul saat pulang sekolah. Apa perlu kujemput ke kelasmu saat pulang sekolah?" tawar Sakura dengan senyuman jahil.

" _No_!" seru Naruto sembari membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu... sampai bertemu." Sakura berbalik dan berlalu pergi.

' _Oh damn! Aku akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memanfaatkan Sakura-chan!'_

Bisa bicara dan bertatap wajah dengan gadis yang dicintainya adalah impiannya. Tapi, Naruto tak menyangka kehidupannya jadi serba merepotkan sejak hari itu. Hari di mana ia bertemu dengan Sakura Haruno. Dan kita lihat saja, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

A/n : #TutupMataReaders. Hayo tebak saya siapa? #DitimpukSandal. Oke, seperti yang dibilang oleh **Maya Kaminaga** Onee-chan sebelumnya, dia yang akan menulis chapter ganjil sedangkan saya menulis chapter genap. Jadi... saya adalah **Yuki'NF Miharu** #TebarKembang #heh!

Tidak seperti chapter sebelumnya yang amat panjang, saya cuma bisa menulis 5k words saja. :'D tapi tenang aja. Chapter depan pasti panjang. Asal yang menulis itu Maya Onee-chan, pasti panjang :3 #heh. Tapi, saya harap para readers sekalian suka dengan cerita yang kami buat. Karena... ini adalah fic kolaborasi pertama kami :D lalu, karena review, favorite, dan follow kemarin banyak yang masuk, tentu saja membuat kami senang. :3

 **Special Big Thanks to :**

 **Kiutemy, Sunrisehime, ara dipa, RuruSakiLove, Ares, zain, agusgnw72, Namikaze Sholkhan, Geki uzumaki, AutumnSpring98, Tanpa Nama, Naku Naomi Kaze, LO18, K-sza, ShadowCentaur4869, Guest, Ae Hatake, The KidSNo OppAi, Aldrin952, lora bozz 29, Fajar304, Blu Kira, Guest, aditya7zdr, sunyday, Uzumaki Mai,** For Your Review. Gak lupa juga buat yang udah **follow dan favorite** dan juga untuk para **Silent Reader** :D.

 **.**

 **Hope You Like It with Our Story. See You in Next Chapter with Maya Kaminaga. Don't Forget to RnR. Arigatou~ ^^**


	3. Lovin' You

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : The Story You didn't Know_

 _Genre : Slice of life, Drama, Romance, Comedy_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

.

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_ _ **:**_ _ **Lovin' you**_

.

 _ **Student Council Room**_

Pada saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, tampak aura hitam pekat di belakangnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tidak ada sedikit pun senyuman yang terukir di sana. Ia memang tidak pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk mengikuti organisasi apapun karena ia tidak suka, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya ia dipaksa—lebih tepatnya diancam untuk bergabung dalam OSIS.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Sakura yang kemudian menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto langsung membuang muka dengan wajah memerah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ternyata ia memang sangat menyukai gadis itu… dengan hanya melihat senyumannya saja ia benar-benar merasa malu sekaligus bahagia.

"Sulit dipercaya! Tidak kusangka Sakura _-san_ berhasil membawanya untuk bergabung dengan kita!" komentar Matsuri, takjub akan keberhasilan Sakura.

"Selamat bergabung dalam _Student Council_ _2015-2016_ , Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Di tengah-tengah barisan kursi yang berbentuk leter 'U' itu nampak seseorang yang tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Melihat ciri-ciri fisik yang sama persis dengan yang pernah dijabarkan oleh Sakura, ia langsung tersadar kalau orang itu adalah Gaara Sabaku—Ketua OSIS sekaligus orang yang Sakura sukai.

' _Jadi orang itu yang dimaksud Sakura?'_

"Silakan duduk di kursi yang kosong!" kata Sakura.

Naruto mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Pada barisan kursi sebelah kanan, hanya Ino Yamanaka orang yang ia kenal. Pada barisan kursi sebelah kiri, ia sedikit terkejut karena salah satu dari orang-orang itu adalah Kiba Inuzuka—sahabatnya saat masih SMP.

Kiba tersenyum lebar pada Naruto, tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya. Kiba pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. _'Dasar, dia masih saja berpura-pura tidak mengenalku!'_

"Namikaze Naruto _-san?"_ kata Sakura yang kemudian menunjuk bangku kosong tepat di samping Ino. "Silakan duduk!" lanjutnya.

Naruto berjalan ke kursi yang ditunjuk Sakura kemudian duduk di sana. Ia melihat Sakura sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Saat itu juga hatinya terasa panas karena posisi Sakura duduk tepat di samping Gaara.

' _Cih! Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Zeus yang sedang duduk di singgasananya dengan isterinya Hera yang tepat duduk di sampingnya?'_

"Haruno _-chan_ bilang, kau tidak mengenalku bukan?" tanya Gaara setengah menyindir.

" _Hajimemashite_ Gaara Sabaku _, President!_ " tambahnya.

"Huh!" sahut Naruto sambil memalingkan muka.

"Baiklah, kalian semua silakan perkenalkan diri kalian pada anggota baru kita!" perintah Gaara.

Neji Hyuuga langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Neji Hyuuga, _Vice President."_

Sakura Haruno berdiri dan langsung tersenyum. "Sakura Haruno, _Secretary."_

Selanjutnya Ino Yamanaka berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk untuk sepersekian detik. "Ino Yamanaka, _Treasurer._ "

Seorang pemuda berambut bob dan beralis tebal berdiri. "Rock Lee, _Sports Division._ "

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam berdiri. "Shino Aburame, _Art & Culture Division_."

Selanjutnya Kiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kiba Inuzuka, _ICT Division_."

Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berdiri. "Matsuri Kousaka, _Public Relations._ "

Gadis dengan gaya rambut bercepol dua berdiri. "Yan Tenten, _Errand Runner._ "

"Naruto Namikaze!" kata Naruto singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Persiapkan dirimu Namikaze _-kun_ karena minggu depan kau akan segera dilantik untuk menjadi _Vice President_ berikutnya!" tegas Gaara.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar gugup, padahal tugas-tugas Wakil Ketua saja ia belum tahu tapi minggu depan ia akan segera dilantik? Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati pelantikan itu seperti apa? Ia mulai membayangkan dirinya akan diperintahkan untuk melakukan berbagai latihan militer. Saat itu juga wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Haruno _-san_ , silakan jelaskan pada Namikaze _-kun_ apa saja tugas Wakil Ketua itu!"

"Baik, _Kaichou!_ " kata Sakura yang kemudian mengambil buku catatannya.

Sakura mulai membacakan tugas-tugas Wakil Ketua OSIS dengan suara lantang.

"Pertama, bersama-sama _Kaichou_ menetapkan kebijaksanaan. Kedua, memberikan saran kepada _Kaichou_ dalam rangka mengambil keputusan. Ketiga, menggantikan _Kaichou_ jika berhalangan. Keempat, membantu _Kaichou_ melaksanakan tugasnya. Kelima, bertanggungjawab kepada _Kaichou_. Keenam, mengkoordinasi seksi bidang. Ketujuh, melaksanakan program kerja OSIS. Kedelapan, mengaktifkan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Kesembilan, wajib menyumbangkan ide dan daya kreasi seni untuk memajukan Sekolah kita. Sekian dan terimakasih."

' _Itu semua tugasku? Sembilan tugas yang sepertinya sangat merepotkan, apalagi aku harus selalu berhubungan dengan 'si mata panda' itu? Kuso!'_

"Selanjutnya untuk rapat kali ini bahasan kita adalah mengenai _Study Tour_ para murid tahun pertama yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Silakan kemukakkan saran kalian masing-masing! _"_

"Baik, _Kaichou!_ " kata mereka semua serentak.

' _Jadi orang-orang inilah yang telah memanfaatkan Sakura-chan dan menyuruhnya untuk memaksaku masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka?'_

Rapat OSIS yang menurut Naruto sangat membosankan itu pun di mulai. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang sekarang juga, tetapi apa daya barang berharganya ada di tangan Sakura dan bagaimanapun caranya ia harus mendapatkan buku sketsa itu kembali sekaligus menghapus video tentangnya dari ponsel Sakura.

 _xxx_

 _._

 _._

Kushina Namikaze terus menerus berjalan ke kanan-kiri berulang kali bak setrikaan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sedetik kemudian, dia mendengus kesal.

"Ke mana Naru _-chan_ _?_ Kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang?"

Minato Namikaze yang sedang membaca Koran hanya menghela nafas. "Kushina, berhentilah berjalan kesana-kemari! Naruto itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dan berhentilah memanggilnya 'Naru _-chan'_ apalagi terlalu memanjakannya!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia itu putera kita satu-satunya, wajar dong kalau aku memanjakannya!"

"…tapi tindakanmu itu terlalu berlebihan. Sejak dulu kau selalu mengkekangnya. Kau tidak pernah membiarkannya bermain dengan anak-anak seumurannya. Kalau dia ingin keluar rumah, kau selalu bersikeras untuk menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi. Dan lihat akibatnya sekarang, Naruto jadi anti sosial."

"Dia kan memang _introvert."_

"Aku juga _introvert_ tapi aku masih suka bersosialisasi dan tidak pernah menjadi _Hikikomori_ seperti dirinya!"

Kushina mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Dia kemudian mulai menangis.

"Dia dulunya anak yang baik, meskipun tidak terlalu bersosialisasi. Dia tidak pernah pulang selarut ini."

"Ini baru pukul 19.00 dan kau bilang 'sudah selarut ini', yang benar saja Kushina?!" Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kushina tak mempedulikan perkataan suaminya dan malah terus bertingkah seolah Naruto telah menjadi anak berandalan hanya karena ia terlambat pulang.

"Dia baik hati, orang-orang muda menyebutnya _tsundere,_ dan dicintai semua orang."

Minato hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tiba-tiba Minato tersentak kaget saat isterinya mulai berteriak histeris.

"Dan sekarang dia menjadi apa? _Tsun-baka?_ Sama sekali tidak ada yang _'moe'_ dari hal itu!"

"Astaga, Kushina! Kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung?"

"Aku berharap dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Sejak awal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk diantar-jemput dengan mobil ke Sekolah. Aku bahkan sudah mencarikannya seorang supir yang professional, tetapi kau malah menyetujui permintaan Naru _-chan_ agar dia jalan kaki saja? Kau sangat kejam! Kejam, kejam, kejam!" kata Kushina sambil memukul-mukul kedua bahu Minato tanpa henti.

"Dengar, Kushina! Jarak rumah kita dengan Sekolahnya itu dekat, jadi untuk apa repot-repot bawa mobil segala?"

"Setidaknya kau suruh dia memakai sepeda!"

"Kau pikir salah siapa dia tidak bisa naik sepeda? Sewaktu dia masih kecil aku bermaksud untuk mengajarinya mengendarai sepeda, tetapi apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah mengataiku seorang Ayah yang jahat. Kau bilang, bagaimana kalau dia sampai terluka dan lain sebagainya…"

"Benar juga! Dia tidak bisa naik sepeda! Masa dia harus mendorong sepeda itu sampai Sekolah? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?"

"Dan gara-gara kau juga Naruto menjadi orang yang _negative thinking!"_

"Kalau begitu kau harus membujuknya agar besok dia mau diantar-jemput pakai mobil!"

"Kau yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab untuk Naruto karena membuat dia terus diam di rumah dan tidak bermain!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia disakiti oleh orang lain apalagi diculik kemudian dibunuh dan dimutilasi, lalu organ dalamnya dijual secara illegal! Dunia ini sangat kejam dan berbahaya. Selain itu, di luar sana juga banyak orang-orang jahat!"

"Jadilah seorang Ibu yang bijaksana, Kushina! Jangan _overprotective_ kepadanya! Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa menjadi dewasa, apalagi dia anak laki-laki maka akan lebih baik jika dia dewasa lebih cepat!"

"Kau kejam sekali! Kau menyuruhnya untuk dewasa sebelum waktunya? Apakah kau ingin menyakitinya? Kau sangat jahat! Jahat, jahat, jahat!" dan lagi-lagi Minato mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari sang isteri tercinta.

"Naruto itu sudah remaja! Dan kumohon tenanglah, soalnya pukulan ini benar-benar sakit!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau meralat kata-katamu itu!" tegas Kushina masih terus memukul-mukul Minato. Kalau badan Minato tidak kuat dan kekar, dia pasti sudah masuk Rumah Sakit.

" _Tadaima!"_

Mendengar suara khas Naruto, Kushina berhenti memukul Minato dan lekas berlari menghampiri puteranya.

" _Okaeri!"_ Minato akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Naru _-chaaann!_ Kau kemana saja? Apa kau terluka di suatu tempat?" teriak Kushina yang kemudian memeriksa seluruh tubuh Naruto.

" _Okaa-san,_ kumohon hentikan!" kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena Kushina hampir saja membuka celananya.

"Oops _, gomen!_ Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san!"_

"…tapi kemarin kakimu sampai lecet-lecet dan cara jalanmu juga aneh!"

"…kan sudah kubilang, itu karena dikejar-kejar anjing!"

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau makan malam dulu bersama Ayahmu. _Kaa-chan_ akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi dan juga baju ganti!"

"Tidak usah, _Kaa-san!_ Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bagaimana kalau kulitmu sampai melepuh karena terkena air panas, lalu kau terpeleset di kamar mandi dan terjatuh hingga kepalamu berdarah?"

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah pucat. Sementara Kushina segera pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Sudah kubilang, dia jadi _negative thinking_ itu karena kau!" gumam Minato dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya lalu membuka _blazer_ nya. Selanjutnya, ia menghampiri Ayahnya yang masih duduk di meja makan sambil membaca Koran.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Minato yang kemudian meminum kopinya.

"Aku ikut organisasi. Mulai minggu depan aku _Vice President!_ "

Mendengar perkataan puteranya, Minato langsung menyemburkan kopi yang bahkan belum melewati kerongkongannya karena kaget.

" _Otou-san daijoubu desu ka?"_

" _Daijoubu desu."_

Minato meminum segelas air mineral kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ikut Organisasi Siswa? Sejak _Elementary School_ kau tidak pernah mengikuti organisasi apapun?"

"Itu karena ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja mengancamku untuk bergabung dalam _Student Council!_ "

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat nelangsa, Minato mati-matian menahan tawanya. "Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia cantik?"

Naruto _blushing._

Minato menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, masih berusaha keras agar tawanya tidak meledak. "Kau pasti menyukai gadis itu makanya kau setuju, iya kan?"

"Tidaak!" jawab Naruto sambil membuang muka, tetapi wajahnya malah jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya bahkan memerah hingga ke telinga-telinga.

" _Tsundere…"_

"Aku bukan _tsundere!"_

"Benarkah?" goda Minato dengan seringai jahil.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau makan malam dulu!"

" _Hai!"_

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mulai mengambil semangkuk nasi dan memilih hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja. Ia kemudian melahap makanan itu dengan nikmat. Rapat OSIS yang membosankan itu benar-benar membuatnya kelaparan.

' _Ini kemajuan yang bagus. Aku jadi penasaran dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu.'_ Minato tersenyum sambil memerhatikan puteranya makan.

 _xxx_

 _._

 _._

Sakura baru saja selesai mempersiapkan perlengkapan tennisnya karena besok adalah jadwal kegiatan _club_ tennis. Jadwal kegian _club_ tennis memang setiap hari Sabtu-Minggu, sedangkan jadwal kegiatan _club_ karate adalah hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat pagi—lebih tepatnya sebelum jam pertama Sekolah di mulai. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal Sakura tersenyum. Tentu saja dia sangat senang karena Gaara juga adalah anggota _club_ tennis, jadi besok dia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Gaara. Biasanya setelah seluruh kegiatan usai, Gaara akan mengantarnya pulang. Mereka bahkan sering sekali mampir ke kedai Sushi atau Restoran sebelum pulang, dan tentu saja Gaara lah yang sering mentraktirnya. Bagi Sakura itu sudah seperti kencan dan dia sangat bahagia.

Sakura jadi teringat kejadian satu tahun lalu saat dia masih menjadi murid tingkat satu. Di kelas 1-1 dia pertama kali berkenalan dengan Gaara. Gaara bahkan terpilih menjadi Ketua Kelas saat itu, sedangkan Wakil Ketua kelasnya adalah Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka jika Gaara juga memilih _club_ tennis seperti dirinya. Awalnya dia pikir Gaara akan ikut _club_ sepak bola atau basket.

"Aku dan Gaara pasti ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama!" gumam Sakura sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ketika Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, nampak dia sedang _blushing._

Cowok yang selalu aktif dalam organisasi dan memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan memang adalah tipenya, apalagi jika orang itu juga memiliki keahlian di bidang olahraga seperti Gaara. Sudah pasti dia akan terpana. Memang sih Sasuke Uchiha lebih tampan dari Gaara, tetapi dia tidak suka cowok narsis sepertinya.

Di Sekolah, Sasuke dikenal dengan sebutan 'pangeran sekolah' karena dia bergabung dalam _club_ drama dan sering memerankan peran 'seorang pangeran' tetapi karena ternyata Sasuke itu _playboys,_ imej seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih seperti Zen Wistallia pun berubah menjadi seorang lelaki penggoda bagi Sakura.

"Sasuke _-kun_ harus bertanggungjawab! Gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak begitu suka dengan _fairy tale_ seperti _Akagami no Shirayuki-hime_. Imej Zen Wistallia yang tampan dan _so sweet_ sudah dirusak olehnya!" Sakura mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Lagipula dia itu aneh! Dia sering menggoda hampir seluruh Siswi KIHS tapi tidak pernah bisa betahan lama berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya tidak menyukai wanita! Dia menjadi _playboys_ karena tidak ingin disebut _LGBT_. Iih, aku jadi merinding!" Sakura bergidik.

"Oh iya, bukankah semua Siswa/Siswi KIHS wajib mengikuti minimal satu dari seluruh _club_ yang ada? Umm, aku jadi penasaran…"

Sakura mengambil _smartphone_ di atas meja. Dia membuka aplikasi _LINE_. Jari-jemarinya mulai bermain di atas _keypad touch-screen_ tersebut.

' _Ino, kau sudah tidur?'_

' _Belum! Memangnya kenapa?'_

' _Aku ingin tahu apa kau memiliki informasi lain soal Naruto Namikaze?'_

' _Misalnya?'_

' _Kau tahu dia ikut club apa?'_

' _Seni! Kenapa? Apa kau mulai tertarik padanya?'_

' _Enak saja! Aku hanya menyukai Kaichou! Aku cuma penasaran…'_

' _Hmm. Oh ya, karena besok aku juga ada jadwal kegiatan club, kita berangkat sama-sama, yuk!'_

' _Okay tapi pulangnya sendiri-sendiri saja, ya!'_

' _Siapa juga yang mau pulang bareng denganmu? Aku akan pulang bersama Shikamaru!'_

' _Ohh, bagaimana club renang? Apa menyenangkan?"_

' _Tentu saja! Setidaknya tidak membosankan seperti club seni ataupun club informasi dan telekomunikasi!'_

' _Club informasi & telekomunikasi sepertinya lumayan menyenangkan, soalnya kita bisa memakai radio sekolah, belajar menjadi penyiar, dan memutar lagu-lagu yang keren! Atau kita juga bisa menulis madding.'_

' _Apanya yang menyenangkan dari itu?'_

' _Bagaimana dengan Akazawa? Dia ikut club apa?'_

' _Paduan suara.'_

' _Apa suaranya bagus?'_

' _Amazing!'_

' _Yang benar?'_

' _Tentu saja benar, aku pernah melihatnya!'_

' _Kalau begitu dia cocok sekali dengan Naruto Namikaze, ya?'_

' _Mereka berdua sih memang 11-12. Sudah dulu ya, Sakura, aku ngantuk. Oyasumi!'_

' _Oyasumi!'_

Sakura memerhatikan jam digital di layar ponselnya. Rupanya sudah jam sepuluh malam dan parahnya dia belum mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah. Sakura pun lekas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajar. Ia tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan rumah. Walaupun besok dan lusa libur Sekolah, dia ingin PR-nya selesai malam ini juga. Dia harus tetap mempertahankan prestasinya! Jika tidak, Ayahnya akan memaksanya untuk bersekolah di SMK Ooezo Department Pemerahan, agar kelak dia bisa mengelola bisnis peternakannya.

"Walaupun aku suka membaca manga Harukaze _-sensei,_ tetap saja aku membenci kampung halamanku itu! Hokaido memang tempat yang indah tapi aku tidak mau meneruskan bisnis Ayahku!"

"Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Shikamaru, tetapi aku akan berusaha keras agar bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke _-kun_ di tempat ke-2. Aku benci selalu menjadi nomor 4, apalagi ketika masih _Junior High School_ aku selalu menjadi juara umum kedua. _Gomen ne Kaichou_ , tetapi aku harus bisa mengalahkanmu juga. Aku senang karena kau selalu menjadi nomor 3, tetapi aku juga benci selalu dikalahkan oleh kalian bertiga. Kau tenang saja _Kaichou,_ meskipun aku akan berusaha untuk melewatimu… Aku akan tetap mencintaimu!"

Sakura mengikat rambutnya kemudian mulai membuka buku-buku tugasnya. Dia memutuskan untuk belajar hingga pukul 01.00 karena besok dia harus bangun pukul 05.00. Jadwal klub tennis di mulai pukul 06.30, butuh waktu 30 menit untuknya pergi ke Sekolah dengan sepeda.

 _xxx_

 _._

 _._

Sakura baru saja selesai membersihkan apartemen, mandi, dan sarapan ketika seseorang membunyikan bel. Dia bisa melihat Ino di layar. Sakura pun mulai menekan _password_ untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

" _Hi!_ Kau sudah siap?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus menjemur pakaianku dulu. Kau masuklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Baiklah!"

Sakura lekas pergi menuju beranda sambil membawa keranjang yang penuh dengan pakaian yang sudah dicuci sekaligus dikeringkan.

Ino berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartemen dan langsung mengerutkan kening ketika kedua mata _aquamarine-_ nya menangkap sambungan listrik mesin cuci belum dicabut. Ino pun lekas mencabutnya.

"Dia pasti lupa mematikannya! Hari ini Sakura makan apa, ya?" kata Ino yang kemudian langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat piring-piring dan gelas kotor yang belum sempat dicuci oleh Sakura.

Ino melipat bagian lengan bajunya hingga siku, lalu membantu Sakura mencuci piring.

" _Pig,_ ayo berangkat! Ehh? Kau sedang apa di sana?"

"Tentu saja membantumu mencuci piring! Kau pikir aku sedang mandi?"

"Ya ampun, tidak usah Ino! Aku bisa mencucinya nanti!"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri."

"Ino…" kata Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau tidak membeli alat pencuci piring saja? Kami punya satu di rumah dan sangat praktis lho…"

"Harganya mahal. Aku kan harus menghemat uang bulanan yang dikirimkan oleh orangtuaku."

Ino yang sudah selesai mencuci piring dan menata piring-piring tersebut di tempatnya mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan tangannya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas Sakura dan menggambil sebotol Pocari Sweat 1500ml.

" _Arigatou ne, Ino!"_ kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ino membalas senyuman Sakura lalu meminum Pocari Sweat tersebut. "Sepertinya hidup mandiri itu lumayan merepotkan, ya? Apapun harus kau lakukan sendiri!"

"Begitulah! Terkadang aku juga merindukan masakkan Ibuku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyewa tempat _kost_ saja?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Tempat _kost?_ "

"Ya, tetapi tempat _kost_ yang juga menyidiakan makanan tiga kali sehari!"

"Memangnya ada?"

"Ada, _Akasuna House_. Memang sih jarak tempat _kost_ itu dari Sekolah lumayan jauh, sekitar 90 menit naik kereta karena tempatnya di dekat pegunungan!"

"Itu sih bukan lumayan jauh lagi, _pig!_ "

"…tapi di sana tempatnya enak lho, udaranya sejuk dan rumahnya juga bergaya tradisional seperti _mansion_ Hyuuga. Selain itu, _kost-_ an itu juga dekat dengan _hot spring_ , restoran tradisional, dan _Maid Café._ Tempatnya bagus lho…"

"Kau tau dari mana?"

" _Seitokaichou!"_

" _Kaichou?"_

"Ya, dia kan _kost_ di sana juga, memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

"Ehh! Aku tidak pernah tahu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu, _pig!_ " rengek Sakura sambil mengoncang-goncangkan bahu Ino.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu karena dia cinta pertamamu."

"Aku akan tinggal di sana juga!"

"Ehh? Kau cepat sekali berubahnya? Pasti karena ada _Seitokaichou!_ "

"Minggu depan aku sudah harus membayar uang sewa untuk satu bulan ke depan dan berhubung uangnya masih belum kuberikan, uang itu akan kugunakan untuk menyewa _kost-_ an saja!"

Ino bisa melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum. Saat ini Sakura pasti sangat senang karena dia akan segera pindah dan dengan begitu dia akan sering bertemu Gaara. Tentu saja sebagai sahabat Sakura, dia ikut senang dengan kebahagian gadis itu.

"Berapa biaya sewa perbulannya?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Kau tanyakan saja padanya!"

"Hmm. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti. Ayo kita berangkat, _pig!_ "

Mereka berdua pun lekas berangkat dengan sepeda.

Setibanya di Sekolah, mereka berdua berpisah. Ino lekas pergi menuju kolam renang sedangkan Sakura lekas pergi ke lapangan tennis. Untung saja dia tidak terlambat, kalau dia sampai terlambat pelatih akan menghukumnya.

Kegiatan klub di mulai dengan pemanasan, kemudian latihan fisik seperti _push up_ , dan lain-lain. Selanjutnya, mereka mulai berlatih tennis. Hari ini pelatih meminta mereka untuk latihan tanding berpasangan. Gaara memilih Sakura untuk menjadi pasangannya. Tentu saja Sakura sangat senang. Dia jadi semakin bersemangat. Dia sangat yakin bisa mengalahkan Karin dan juga Suigetsu yang menjadi lawan mereka kali ini.

' _Meskipun kalian seniorku, aku tidak akan kalah! Gaara pasti bisa mengimbangi permainanku!'_

 _xxx_

 _._

 _._

"Apa? Karakter tambahan? Kau ingin aku membuat karakter sampingan yang baru?" tanya Naruto yang tengah berbicara lewat telepon.

Ini masih pagi dan editornya—Tenzo Yamato memintanya untuk membuat karakter baru. Naruto mengerutkan kening, padahal manga volume 4 hampir selesai tetapi Yamato memintanya untuk memotong sebagian cerita yang kemudian diganti dengan perkenalan karakter sampingan yang baru. Naruto tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, walau bagaimapun dia harus mencari model baru untuk karakter _manga-_ nya dan setelah itu mencari referensi cerita.

"Hari Selasa _deadline_ dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang, Yamato _-san?"_

"Memangnya kenapa Harukaze _-sensei?_ Apakah itu sulit untukmu?"

"Masalahnya hanya tinggal tiga hari sebelum _deadline_ , kan? Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan model untuk karakter baruku. Selain itu, aku juga harus menentukan cerita yang berkesan untuk mereka, karena kesan pertama itu sangatlah penting!"

"Cukup kau mencari seorang cewek dan seorang cowok yang karakternya cocok untuk _shoujo manga!_ Misalnya seorang cowok yang sangat aktif dalam organisasi dan memiliki keahlian di bidang olahraga?"

"Tipe cowok terkenal maksudmu?"

"Yup! Untuk menjadi saingan cinta Ruito!"

"Ehh? Yang benar saja!"

"Kenapa nada suaramu seperti orang yang sedang dibakar api cemburu begitu?"

"Kau bilang dia harus terkenal, aktif dalam organisasi, dan berbakat di bidang olahraga? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah? Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang!"

"Oh, jadi kau sudah menemukan model yang tepat! _Sugooii,_ dapat _Ikemen_ baru nih! Aku yakin _manga Flower Lady_ akan semakin laris, Harukaze _-sensei!_ Jadi siapa orang itu?"

"Dia atasanku?"

"Maksudmu?"

" _Seitokaichou!"_

"Oh, jadi kau itu adalah _Vice President_ , Harukaze _-sensei?"_

"Benar! Kau puas sekarang?"

"Apa kau kesal karena selalu dikalahkan olehnya? Haha… begitulah resikonya kalau menjadi seorang bawahan!"

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Baiklah…! Dan untuk karakter ceweknya, apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat?"

"Tentu saja belum!"

"Di sekolahmu pasti ada yang cocok untuk menjadi model. Pokoknya dia harus cantik supaya bisa menjadi saingan cinta Saki!"

"Ha? Kenapa harus menjadi saingan Saki?"

"Soalnya _shoujo manga_ tentang cinta segiempat saat ini sedang populer. Baiklah, kutunggu kiriman naskahmu, Ha-ru-ka-ze _sensei!"_ kata sang editor yang kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Naruto melempar _smartphone-_ nya ke atas kasur.

"Sialan, dia mempermainkanku! Baiklah editor, kau memang berkuasa!"

Naruto mengambil naskah manga untuk volume ke-4. "Padahal semalam aku bahkan hanya tidur selama dua jam karena harus menggambar ulang naskah yang saat ini berada di tangan Sakura _-chan_. H-3 sebelum _deadline_ dan aku harus mengganti sebagian naskah yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah ini?"

Naruto memerhatikan seluruh gambarnya. Ia mulai berpikir, bagian mana yang akan dihilangkan. Setelah menentukan bagian mana yang akan dihilangkan, ia mulai menggambar karakter barunya. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal saat menggambar karakter tersebut.

"Baiklah, namamu adalah Shukaku Tanuki! Kau akan dipanggil Shu _-kun_. Apa kau tahu Gaara _-san_ , di Indonesia ada makanan yang bernama 'sukun' lho. Bentuknya seperti buah nangka tapi bukan buah nangka, mungkin saudaranya!"

"Naru _-chan!"_ terdengar suara Ibunya memanggil namanya sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa _Kaa-san?_ Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Ada gadis cantik yang mencarimu!"

Wajah Naruto memucat. Apa mungkin gadis itu adalah utusan Gaara yang ditugaskan untuk melantiknya? Tapi bukankah pelantikannya itu lusa?

' _Gadis cantik? Siapa? Sakura-chan? Tidak mungkin! Sakura-chan kan ada jadwal club tennis!'_

"Naru _-chan?_ Kau baik-baik saja, kan, di dalam? Kau tidak pingsan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Kaa-san!_ Dan lagi kenapa aku harus pingsan? Aku tidak sakit!"

"Baguslah kalau kau sehat-sehat saja! Ayo keluar, gadis itu menunggumu! Dan _Kaa-chan_ menyukainya lho _… Kaa-chan_ harap dia bisa menjadi menantu _Kaa-chan!"_

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya cepat keluar!"

"Iya, sebentar!"

Naruto merapikan naskahnya. Ia kemudian lekas keluar dari kamar. Ketika Naruto sudah tiba di lantai bawah, ia langsung terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu tersebut.

Sara berdiri. Dia membungkuk sekilas untuk memberi salam, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sara _-chan,_ kau mau minum apa?"

'Ha? _Kaa-san_ bahkan sudah memanggilnya dengan nama depan?'

" _Kaa-chan menyukainya lho… Kaa-chan harap dia bisa menjadi menantu Kaa-chan!"_ Naruto teringat perkataan Kushina yang terdengar sangat ceria.

' _Menantu? Ini buruk! Setelah ini Kaa-san pasti akan mulai membongkar seluruh rahasia kelamku pada Akazawa-san!'_

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kushina _-san!"_

"Ya ampun, tadi aku kan sudah bilang panggil saja aku _Okaa-san!"_

' _Okaa-san katanya?'_

Sara _blushing._ Dia tak menyangka Ibunya Naruto akan menyambutnya dengan sangat baik seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali Sara merindukan sosok seorang Ibu karena kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal ketika dia baru berusia dua belas tahun. Kepergian kedua orangtuanya membuatnya harus tinggal di Kyuusu bersama Kakek-Neneknya. Sara jadi penasaran, apa yang sedang Kakek-Neneknya lakukan sekarang? Mungkinkah mereka sedang sibuk mencari _abalone_ dan rumput laut seperti biasanya?

Sara ingin sekali liburan musim panas segera tiba agar dia bisa pulang kampung. Dia pindah ke Tokyo karena dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal di kota besar. Dia bahkan bisa bersekolah di KIHS karena beasiswa. Sejauh ini, dia masih bisa mempertahankan prestasinya di enam besar karena kelima tempat teratas semuanya masih diisi oleh Siswa/Siswi dari kelas 2-1. Dia tidak ingin prestasinya sampai turun karena jika dia tidak menduduki sepuluh besar, beasiswanya akan dicabut. Sara tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi, meskipun KIHS sama sekali bukan tempat menyenangkan untuknya karena dia sering di _bully._

Kakek-Neneknya juga sangat mendukungnya untuk bersekolah di KIHS. Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika 45% lulusan KIHS selalu berhasil lulus ujian masuk _Todai_ setiap tahunnya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan ijazah KIHS saja, mereka bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Bagaimanapun dengan kondisi keuangan keluarganya, dia tidak yakin bisa melanjukan _study_ hingga ke Perguruan Tinggi. Itulah sebabnya dengan hanya mendapatkan ijazah KIHS saja, dia sudah merasa puas. Dia sangat menyesal karena hampir mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Sekarang dia memutuskan untuk bertahan di KIHS walau apapun yang terjadi.

" _Sara-chan, Okaa-san_ buatkan jus strawberry saja, ya? Soalnya strawberry itu sangat cocok dengan warna rambut kita!"

" _Arigatou!"_

' _Okaa-san membuatkannya jus strawberry hanya karena alasan itu?'_

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari, Akazawa _-san?"_

Sara mengambil kantong kertas yang tadi dibawanya kepada Naruto. "Aku ingin mengembalikan seragam olahraga dan juga _jacket-_ mu!"

Naruto menerima kantong itu dari Sara. Ekspresinya masih terlihat datar. "Memang benar aku memintamu untuk tidak mengembalikannya di Sekolah, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa datang ke rumahku."

"Ehh? Bukankah kau bilang kita bisa bertemu di tempat lain?"

"Maksudku di Café atau semacamnya, bukan di rumahku! Gara-gara kau, mulai sekarang kehidupanku akan semakin merepotkan!" kata Naruto dingin.

Kedua mata Sara mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tolong jelaskan agar aku mengerti!"

"Bagaimana jika ada Siswa/Siswi KIHS yang melihatmu berkunjung ke rumahku? Rumor miring akan cepat menyebar di Sekolah. Orang-orang akan semakin banyak yang membenciku dan kau sendiri juga bisa kena imbasnya, Akazawa _-san!"_

Sara tersenyum tipis. "Aku pikir kau marah karena aku seenaknya datang ke rumahmu. Aku pikir kau akan membenciku karena ini. Tak kusangka kau hanya mengkhawatirkanku."

Naruto membuang muka dengan wajah memerah. "Si-siapa bi-bilang aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Huh! Aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang terisolasi karena bergaul denganku! Cukup aku saja yang terisolasi!"

Sara malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Rupanya kau itu _tsundere,_ tuan penyendiri!"

"Aku bukan _tsundere!"_

"Hahaha…."

"Dan jangan menertawakanku!" sahut Naruto dengan muka yang semakin memerah.

Sara malah memegangi perutnya karena kegelian. " _Gomen,_ ternyata kau itu sangat manis Namikaze _-kun!"_

"Manis? Memangnya aku gula?"

" _Kawaaiii!_ Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu!"

"Ha?"

Sara masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa saat Kushina datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas jus strawberry dan dua toples cemilan.

"Wah… wah, ada apa ini sepertinya seru?"

"Namikaze _-kun._ Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata dia sangat manis!"

"Kalau itu memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Apa kau mau melihat album fotonya saat masih bayi, balita hingga anak-anak?" tawar Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja! Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengambilnya dulu!" ujar Kushina yang dengan penuh antusias lekas berlari menuju kamarnya.

Naruto menepuk dahinya. _"Oh, My God! Otou-san_ tolong selamatkan aku!"

.

" _Kawaaiii!"_

Naruto menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas, entah sudah ke berapa puluh kalinya Sara terus menyebutkan kata _'Kawaii'?_ Ia benar-benar malu setengah mati. Sudah ia duga hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi kepadanya.

"Ya ampuun _, ice cream-_ nya sampai belepotan begini!"

"Itu waktu Naru _-chan_ baru berumur empat tahun."

" _Oh My God!_ Ekspresinya waktu Namikaze _-san_ menurunkan Naruto _-kun_ ke kolam renang lucu sekali!"

' _Sejak kapan Akazawa-san memanggilku Naruto? Ini benar-benar memalukan!_ '

"Ah ya, itu waktu Naru _-chan_ berumur lima tahun dan suamiku akan mengajarinya berenang untuk pertama kalinya, tetapi Naru _-chan_ terkejut karena ternyata airnya sangat dingin makanya ekspresinya begitu."

"Ini saat dia umur berapa?" tanya Sara sambil menunjuk foto Naruto yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi menggemaskan ketiga sedang memakan buah lemon.

"Itu saat umurnya empat belas bulan."

" _Kawaaii!"_

"Kaa _-san_ , sudah cukup!" kata Naruto sambil mengambil dua buah album besar tersebut.

"Naru _-chan_ , sejak kapan kau jadi tidak sopan begitu? Sini kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayo kembalikan, Naru _-chan!"_

"Tidak akan!" kata Naruto yang kemudian melengos pergi sambil membawa album foto tersebut.

"Yah, dia benar-benar marah tetapi ekspresinya tetap terlihat _moe,_ " kata Kushina dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Mukanya benar-benar seperti tomat matang _, kawaaii!_ " komentar Sara sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sara _-chan,_ apa kau menyukai puteraku?"

" _Ano… Etto…."_

"Tidak usah malu-malu, katakan saja! Dengan hanya melihat ekspresimu yang terlihat berseri-seri ketika memandangnya, sudah membuatku yakin kalau kau menyukainya."

"Ehh? _Okaa-san_ tidak marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Dengan sekali melihatmu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau anak yang baik!"

"…tapi aku sangat berbeda dengan kalian. Aku hanya orang pesisir pantai, sedangkan kalian terlihat seperti keturunan bangsawan Inggris."

" _Are?_ Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Ibu mertuaku adalah keturunan bangsawan Inggris?"

"Jadi itu benar?" kaget Sara.

"Namanya Evelyn—Ibu mertuaku! Dia menikah dengan seorang _violinist,_ namanya Jiraya Namikaze!"

"Kalau orangtua _Okaa-san?_ "

"Ayahku bernama Kyu Uzumaki sedangkan Ibuku Tsunade Senju!"

"Keturunan bangsawan dengan seseorang yang hidup di pulau terpencil sepertiku sama sekali tidak sebanding. Ternyata kami hidup di dunia yang berbeda," gumam Sara dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Bagiku status seseorang itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku tidak peduli dia berasal dari kalangan atas ataupun kalangan bawah. Yang terpenting, dia bisa merawat puteraku dengan baik. Bisa membuat puteraku merasa nyaman dan bahagia," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

'… _tapi sepertinya Naruto-kun menyukai orang lain.'_ Sara menghapus airmata yang tanpa dia sadari sudah menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya.

"Sara _-chan,_ aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih jauh! Maukah kau menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku? Kau juga boleh untuk tidak menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau ceritakan, misalnya karena itu terlalu pribadi?"

Sara mengangguk. Dia tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada Kushina.

Sara bercerita kalau orang tuanya sudah meninggal ketika dia berusia dua belas tahun. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena menjadi korban tsunami. Dia kemudian diasuh oleh Kakek dan Neneknya. Sara sebenarnya lumayan betah tinggal bersama Kakek-Neneknya di Kyuusu. Namun dia juga memiliki cita-cita. Sejak dia masih kecil, dia hobi menyanyi. Itulah sebabnya suatu saat nanti dia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Dia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Kota. Itulah sebabnya Sara memutuskan untuk merantau ke Tokyo. Kakek-Neneknya sudah renta dan selalu mengalami kesulitan keuangan, akhinya Sara bekerja di sebuah Café. Dia bekerja sebagai _maid._ Sebenarnya Café itu tidak mau menerima anak di bawah umur 15 tahun, tetapi karena Sara terus memaksa, Manajer Café tersebut menjadi iba dan menerimanya sebagai pekerja paruh waktu. Manajer memberikan syarat, jika Sara terus bersikeras untuk bekerja di sana dia harus mau Sekolah.

Sara tidak menyangka bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang yang sangat baik seperti Manajernya. Dia pun setuju untuk sekolah. Manajer mendaftarkannya ke _Konoha International Junior High School_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan KIJHS. Awalnya sang Manajer yang menanggung semua biaya pendidikannya, hingga kemudian di tahun kedua Sara mendapatkan beasiswa. Sara diberitahu bahwa dia bahkan akan diberikan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke _Konoha International High School,_ jika dia sanggup mempertahankan prestasinya di tiga besar. Bukan tiga besar dalam kelas, melainkan tiga besar diantara semua teman-teman seangkatannya. Sang Manajer sangat bangga ketika mendapati kabar bahwa Sara sanggup mempertahankan posisinya.

Sara pun mendapatkan beasiswa KIHS. Namun karena di KIHS ada banyak Siswa/Siswi yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, beasiswa Sara hanya akan dicabut jika dia tidak bisa menduduki posisi sepuluh besar.

"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena selalu kalah dari Nara _-kun_ , Uchiha _-kun_ , Sabaku _-san,_ Haruno _-san,_ dan Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tidak mau selalu menjadi nomor enam di Sekolah. Tahun ini aku akan semakin giat belajar agar bisa mengalahkan Hyuuga _-san_. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa mengalahkan yang lain, tetapi aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Semangat yang bagus, Sara _-chan._ Aku pasti akan mendukungmu. Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Hinata Hyuuga itu!"

"Mungkin itu akan sangat sulit karena mereka semua berasal dari kelas 2-1, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah!"

" _Ganbatte ne, Sara-chan!"_ kata Kushina yang kemudian memeluk Sara.

Sara hanya bisa tertegun dipeluk oleh Kushina. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan kehangatan seorang Ibu. Sara kembali menitikkan airmata.

"Sara _-chan,_ bisakah kau mengajari Naru _-chan_ juga?"

"Mengajari Naruto _-kun?"_

"Sebenarnya Naru _-chan_ juga mewarisi kepintaran Ayahnya. Dia pasti bisa kalau tidak malas, tetapi kau kan tahu sendiri kalau dia malah lebih sering menggambar daripada belajar! Dia bisa masuk kelas 2-2, tetapi selalu saja mendapat tempat ke-50 sekian diantara 100 Siswa/Siswi yang paling berprestasi di KIHS! Aku yakin sekali kalau suamiku, setidaknya ingin melihat Naru _-chan_ masuk 10 besar atau minimal 20 besar," cerita Kushina. Sara mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau mau mengajarinya, kan? Nilai-nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya sudah sangat bagus, tetapi Matematika dan Fisika-nya parah! Aku heran, kenapa dia bisa masuk kelas 2-2? Tahun lalu saja dia bisa masuk kelas 1-2!"

"Itu karena Naruto _-kun_ adalah orang yang paling pintar Bahasa Inggris di KIHS!"

"Oh ya?" kaget Kushina.

"Dia selalu terpilih untuk menjadi kandidat utama dalam debat atau lomba-lomba Bahasa Inggris. Selain itu, kemampuannya dalam music dan seni juga hebat, makanya para guru sepakat untuk memasukannya ke kelas 1-2 dan 2-2!"

"Oh, jadi begitu…"

" _Okaa-san_ jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan mengajari Naruto _-kun_ agar dia bisa masuk 20 besar atau bahkan 10 besar!"

" _Arigatou Sara-chan,_ kau memang calon menantuku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal di mana Sara-chan?"

"Di _Akasuna House_."

"Itu _kost-_ an atau sebuah _flat_ sederhana?"

" _Kost_ -an. Biaya sewanya juga tidak terlalu mahal. Kami bahkan diberikan jatah makan tiga kali sehari. Ibu _kost_ sangat pandai memasak. Dia selalu memberi kami makanan yang sehat dan bergizi tinggi. Memang sih dia agak galak, tetapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik hati."

"Apa kau membayar biaya sewa itu sendiri?"

"Ya, karena aku tidak mungkin meminta uang sebanyak itu pada Kakek dan Nenekku. Sudah cukup mereka memberiku uang jajan setiap bulan. Kebetulan Café tempatku bekerja _part time_ di dekat _Akasuna House._ Aku bahkan punya _Band_ sendiri. Penghasilan dari hasil _nge-band_ kami lumayan tinggi. Kami biasanya _nge-band_ dari pukul 20.00 s/d 22.00"

"Kalau kerja _part time-_ mu?"

"Aku kebagian _shift_ sore. Jadwalnya sepulang Sekolah hingga pukul 19.00"

"Kalau begitu kapan waktu kau belajarnya, Sara _-chan?"_

"Biasanya aku bangun pukul 03.00 dan langsung belajar hingga pukul 06.00"

"Sara _-chan_ , kau benar-benar pekerja keras. Kau bahkan tidak keberatan walaupun kurang tidur."

"Semua itu kulakukan untuk bertahan hidup, _Okaa-san."_

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang mandiri. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu."

" _Arigatou._ Aku juga sangat menyukai _Okaa-san_!"

"Oh…" kata Kushina yang kemudian memeluk Sara lagi.

 _xxx_

 _._

 _._

Gaara membonceng Sakura dengan sepeda. Sebenarnya sepedanya milik Sakura karena dia selalu naik kereta. Di sadel belakang, Sakura memeluk pinggang Gaara. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hari ini kita mau ke mana?"

"Ehh?"

"Kau juga belum sempat makan siang, kan? Jadi kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Bukankah waktu makan siang sudah lewat. Ini sudah pukul 14.30"

"…jadi kau ingin langsung pulang?"

"Yah, aku capek sekali hari ini. Gai _-sensei_ benar-benar membuat tubuhku sakit semua! Tapi kalau kau merasa lapar, kita pergi makan saja!"

"Kau yakin? Bukannya kau bilang ingin pulang saja? Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan memang sebaiknya langsung pulang! Atau apa perlu aku mengantarmu ke dokter?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin, meskipun aku sudah sangat lelah… aku juga sudah kelaparan. Barusan aku cuma ingin mengetesmu saja. Apakah kau peduli padaku atau tidak? Dan ternyata kau sangat perhatian padaku!" gumam Sakura dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Gaara.

"Sakura?"

' _Ehh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kaichou memanggil namaku?'_

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang terdengar sangat khawatir.

' _Rupanya aku tidak salah dengar dan ternyata Gaara mencemaskanku. Kyaa! Kami-sama, aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga!"_

"Sakura?"

"Ehh? Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku hanya melamun!"

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

" _Ano…_ sebenarnya aku sedang cemas. Aku takut diusir dari apartemenku karena belum bisa membayar uang sewa."

"Benar juga, biaya sewa apartemenmu sudah pasti mahal, kan?"

"Mahal sekali!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di _Akasuna House?_ Biaya sewanya tidak terlalu mahal dan kita juga dapat jatah makan makanan bergizi tiga kali sehari."

"Makanan rumahan?"

"Ya, masakan Chiyo _-baa_ sangat lezat!"

"Ada fasilitas apa saja di sana?"

"Besok aku akan memintakan brosurnya untukmu."

" _Arigatou Gaara."_

"Hn. Jadi kau mau langsung pulang atau…"

"Kita makan dulu!" potong Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun mampir ke sebuah Restoran. Kali ini mereka memilih Restoran yang menyediakan masakan Italia dan Perancis."

"Gaara selalu tahu tempat-tempat makan yang bagus, ya? Kau pintar sekali memilih Restoran!"

Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Soalnya aku sekalian menjadi mata-mata."

"Mata-mata?"

"Ya. Kedua Kakakku memiliki bisnis Restoran di Okinawa!"

"Okinawa? Itu kampung halamanmu?"

"Hn."

"Uwaah! Aku ingin sekali ke sana! Kudengar tempatnya sangat bagus!"

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengajakmu ke sana saat liburan musim panas nanti."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa pekerjaan orangtuamu Gaara?"

"Bisnis Perhotelan."

"Perhotelan?"

"Ya, mereka memiliki Hotel sendiri. Hotel mereka bahkan sudah terkenal hingga tingkat Internasional!"

" _Sugooi…!"_

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Apa pekerjaan orangtuamu?"

"Ayahku pemilik peternakan _GIGA FARM!"_

"Itu kan peternakan terbesar di Hokaido? Aku ingin sekali pergi ke sana!"

"Bagaimana kalau saat liburan kenaikan kelas kita pergi ke sana?"

"Hah? Kau mau mengajakku?"

"Tentu saja, Gaara!"

" _Arigatou!"_

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat seorang _waiter_ mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Mereka pun menikmati acara makan mereka.

' _Sakura, terimakasih karena sudah mau menemaniku makan walaupun kau sudah lelah. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu.'_

 _xxx_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Pukul 21.45**_

Naruto baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Walaupun dia tidak begitu suka belajar, ia termasuk orang yang bertanggungjawab. Setiap ada PR, dia pasti akan mengerjakannya dengan tuntas, lagipula dia tidak punya teman yang bisa memberinya contekan.

"Aku tidak yakin semua jawabannya benar atau salah! Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah selesai mengerjakan PR-ku."

Naruto menutup buku-buku pelajarannya dan menyiapkan puluhan kertas ukuran A4. Ia mulai menggambar karakter sampingan yang baru. Entah kenapa model yang terlintas dalam benaknya sekarang adalah Sara Akazawa. Mungkin karena Kushina sudah terlanjur menyukai gadis berambut _scarlet_ itu.

Naruto mulai menggambar karakter cewek yang mirip dengan Sara. Sepengetahuannya Sara bergabung dalam _club_ paduan suara, jadi ia yakin kalau karakter Sara sangat cocok untuk _shoujo manga._

"Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga! Namamu adalah Sayaka Akaito."

Selanjutnya Naruto menentukan cerita pertama untuk karakter Shukaku dan Sayaka. Ia mulai menggambar adegan perdana kemunculan mereka. Sesuai dengan kenyataan, Shukaku adalah Ketua OSIS yang diam-diam menyukai Saki sejak pertama gadis itu menjadi murid baru di SMK Ooezo. Namun Shukaku hanya bisa memendam perasaannya karena dia belum mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

Sayaka digambarkan sebagai gadis yang tegar dan pekerja keras, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya sangat rapuh dan mudah menangis. Namun Sayaka benci menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain. Itulah sebabnya selama ini dia selalu berpura-pura kuat.

Naruto masih terus menggambar _manga_ hingga dini hari karena ia ingin mengejar _deadline._ Menjelang pukul 03.00 dini hari, Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan naskah untuk volume 4 memutuskan untuk tidur karena badannya mulai terasa pegal-pegal dan sakit, apalagi di bagian leher karena dia terlalu lama menunduk.

Naruto memasukkan naskah tersebut ke dalam amplop besar kemudian mencantumkan nama Yamato dan alamat perusahaan penerbitnya. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur karena benar-benar sudah merasa lelah dan lemas. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun tertidur.

.

"Naru _-chan,_ cepat bangun! Sarapannya sudah siap!" teriak Kushina sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

Pintu kamar Naruto tak kunjung di buka. Ekspresi Kushina berubah cemas. Ia mulai mengigit-gigiti kukuknya (kebiasaannya kalau sedang gugup).

"Naru _-chan_ , apa kau masih marah pada _Kaa-chan_ sampai tidak mau makan?" tanya Kushina pula, tetapi tak ada sahutan dari putera kesayangannya itu.

Kushina menyerah. Dia pun kembali turun dan duduk di hadapan Minato sambil menunduk sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Naru _-chan_ tidak mau makan! Dia pasti marah padaku karena kemarin aku sudah membuatnya kesal!"

"Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku memperlihatkan album foto masa kecilnya pada Sara _-chan_."

"Siapa itu Sara _-chan?"_

"Teman sekelas Naru _-chan_. Aku lebih baik dimaki-maki darpada didiamkan seperti ini!" cerita Kushina yang kemudian menghapus airmata di pipinya.

Minato membelai rambut Kushina lembut lalu mengecup keningnya penuh kasih sayang. Kushina masih terus terisak. Minato pun menarik Kushina ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Anata_ , kumohon bujuk Naru _-chan_ untuk segera turun dan makan!"

"Iya, sayang!"

.

Minato mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto berulang kali. "Ayolah Naruto jangan seperti anak kecil, cepat kau turun dan makanlah! Ibumu sangat khawatir. Dia nangis terus lho…."

"Naruto, kau dengar aku? Setidaknya buka pintunya! Kau tidak perlu marah pada Ibumu hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu."

Pintu itu masih belum kunjung terbuka. Minato yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran mendobrak pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Mendengar pintu menjeblak terbuka, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangan matanya terlihat buram tapi ia yakin sosok yang tengah menghampirinya saat ini adalah Ayahnya.

" _Otou-san_ , kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik?"

"Ini sudah pukul 08.10 dan kau masih tidur? Memangnya semalam kau tidur jam berapa?"

Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia pun memijat-mijat keningnya.

Minato memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Ia melihat kalender yang sudah dilingkari dengan tinta merah, tepat pada hari Selasa. Ia juga melihat amplop besar berwarna cokelat di atas meja belajar Naruto. Amplop tersebut sudah disegel dan dicantumkan alamat yang dituju.

"Paket yang sudah siap dikirim dengan alamat sebuah perusahaan penerbitan?" gumam Minato

Minato mendekati Naruto yang tampak lemas dengan wajah pucat pasi dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Minato tersentak dan lekas menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Naruto.

' _Panas sekali!'_

"Kau demam. Besok tidak usah masuk Sekolah!"

"Ha? Tapi besok aku ada pelantikan, kalau aku tidak datang mereka akan marah padaku!"

" _Baka!_ Kau jatuh sakit karena mengejar _deadline?_ Aku tidak salah, kan, dengan memintamu untuk tidak menjadi seorang _mangaka?_ "

" _Otou-san!"_

Ekspresi Minato terlihat sangat marah. Ia bahkan membuka pintu lemari dengan kasar dan memilih satu setelan pakaian yang kemudian ia lemparkan pada Naruto.

"Cepat ganti bajumu! Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit!"

"Aku cuma demam, setelah minum obat juga akan sembuh sendiri!"

"Cepat ganti baju atau aku akan membakar semua naskahmu itu!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kemudian meremas seprai kasurnya sendiri.

.

Kushina nampak terkejut saat melihat Minato menyeret Naruto dengan kasar.

" _Anata,_ ada apa ini?"

"Aku pergi dulu!"

"Kau mau pergi ke mana dan kenapa wajah Naru _-chan_ terlihat sangat pucat?"

' _Blam!'_

Kushina mengelus-ngelus dadanya saat pintu itu dibanting dengan kasar. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihat Minato semarah ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Ternyata dia sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah," gumam Kushina.

Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto untuk membersihkan kamar tersebut. Dia memang sudah bertekad untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, jadi untuk kamarnya dan juga kamar Naruto, serta semua hal yang berhubungan dengan suami dan anaknya, dia tidak akan menyerahkan tugas-tugas tersebut pada para asisten rumah tangga mereka. Biar saja asisten rumah tangga membersihkan ruangan lain dan juga mengurus taman, kolam renang, dsb. Namun untuk urusan Minato dan Naruto, baik itu untuk membuatkan mereka masakan yang enak dan lain-lain akan ia kerjakan sendiri.

Sebelum melakukan pekerjaannya, Kushina berjalan menuju meja belajar untuk memeriksa semua buku tugas Naruto.

"Baguslah, dia sudah menyelesaikan PR-nya!"

Kushina menemukan amplop yang tadi dilihat Minato dan membaca tulisan rapi yang tercetak di sana.

"Untuk Yamato _-san?_ Ah, ini pasti _manga volume_ terbarunya. Tenang saja Naru _-chan,_ _Kaa-chan_ pasti akan mengirimkan paket ini kepada editormu itu."

Kushina tersnyum. Dia memang tidak sama dengan Minato yang menentang keras Naruto untuk menjadi seorang _mangaka._ Dia yakin sekali kalau _manga_ Naruto sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi _best seller_. Dia juga sudah sering melihat gambar-gambar Naruto yang menurutnya sangat bagus dan memiliki ciri khas tersendiri. Itulah sebabnya Kushina memutuskan untuk mendukung puteranya.

' _Suatu hari nanti Ayahmu juga pasti akan mengerti.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hello, minna!_ _ **Maya Kaminaga**_ _here. Gomen, karena baru bisa update story sekarang. Saya dan partner saya—_ _ **Yuki'NF Miharu**_ _sudah sepakat akan upadate story ini setiap hari minggu karena pada hari lain kami sangat sibuk. Dan karena hari minggu kemarin author berhalangan, chapter-3 baru bisa saya publish hari ini. Mohon maaf karena kali ini benar-benar kebanyakan dialog dan juga kepanjangan. Semoga fanfiction ini tidak menjadi membosankan. Amiin._

 _._

 _ **Special Big Thanks to:**_

 _ **Guest, RuruSakiLove, AutumnSpring98, hyperblack, ShadowCentaur4869, Ares, Ae Hatake, Fajar304, Namikaze Sholkhan, CAR, Aldrin952,Guest, .29, kiutemy, Blue Kira, SR not AUTHOR, Red devils, Naku Naomi Kaze, Geki uzumaki, Sunrisehime, LO18, ara dipa, namikaze chaerim, Guest, NS GENX, Awim Saluja, Senju-nara shira, .indohackz, Kaze, sebut saja mawar, sang pemberontak, Guest, and Guest,**_ _For Your Review. Nggak lupa juga untuk yang sudah_ _ **follow and favorite**_ _dan untuk_ _ **silent readers**_ _:D._

 _._

 _Hope You Like It with Our Story. See You in Next Chapter with_ _ **Yuki'NF Miharu.**_ _Don't Forget to RnR. Arigatou~ ^^_

.

 _Regard_

 _ **Maya Kaminaga**_ _a. ka_ _ **Sakurai Mitsumuki**_


	4. Close to You

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : The Story You didn't Know_

 _Genre : Slice of life, Drama, Romance, Comedy_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku Always_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

.

 _ **Chapter 4 : a Little Closer to You**_

.

"Hmm... sayang sekali karena Naruto tidak masuk hari ini. Pelantikannya harus ditunda." Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap para anggota OSIS satu-satu.

"Etto... dia memberitahuku kalau dia sedang sakit." Kiba membuka suara.

"Eh? Kau kenal dekat dengannya?" tanya Tenten tak percaya.

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Jangan beritahu siapapun, aku teman dekatnya saat SMP. Meskipun kami tidak terlihat akrab, sebenarnya aku masih selalu kontak dengannya."

"Memangnya dia sakit apa?" kali ini Sakura bertanya.

"Dia bilang hanya demam biasa dan pusing," Kiba menghela napas. "Katanya juga kondisinya hari ini tidak seperti kemarin, tapi orangtuanya melarangnya masuk sekolah dulu."

"Dia... terdengar seperti dimanjakan, ya?" timpal Matsuri.

Kiba meringis mendengarnya. "Memang. Dia anak semata wayang, sih."

"Hei, Kiba. Apa Naruto orangnya selalu begitu?"

Kiba baru saja membuka mulut, namun suara Gaara lebih dulu mendahuinya. "Sudah hentikan. Kenapa berubah jadi sesi gosip begini? Apa kata murid lain kalau mereka tahu OSIS sedang bergosip ria?"

"Pftt... kau terlalu berlebihan, Gaara."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Neji yang sedang terkekeh pelan di sampingnya. "Maaf, Neji- _senpai_. Sepertinya kau harus di sini sampai Naruto kembali."

Neji tersenyum dan berujar, "Tak masalah. Lagipula di sini menyenangkan."

"Oke, pertemuan OSIS hari ini cukup sampai disini." Gaara berujar setelah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan diikuti anggota lainnya. Satu-persatu mereka meninggalkan ruangan OSIS hingga tinggal menyisakan Gaara dan Sakura.

" _Kaichou_ , aku duluan." Sakura baru saja ingin meninggalkan ruangan sampai suara Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!" Gaara menghampiri Sakura, tangan Gaara terulur dengan selembar kertas digenggamnya. "Ini brosur Akasuna House. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin pindah, beritahu aku. Aku akan membantumu." Gaara mengulas senyum tipis.

Sakura merona tipis, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil brosur yang disodorkan padanya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya seraya menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku pulang dulu."

Gaara mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

.

Saat Sakura keluar ruangan OSIS, di depan sana masih ada Ino yang sedang menunggunya. Sahabatnya itu sedang bersandar di dinding sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kalian sedang merencakan sebuah kencan?" tanya Ino dengan seringaian.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja tidak, _pig_. Kenapa kau malah berpikir begitu?" balas Sakura tak acuh dan meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Habisnya kau keluar belakangan." Ino berujar ketika ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal di apartementku yang sekarang."

Ino spontan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Eh? Kau serius ingin pindah?"

"Iya, karena kau tahu kan kalau biaya apertemenku yang sekarang sangat tinggi. Makanya, tadi Gaara memberiku brosur ini." Sakura menunjukkan brosur yang sedari tadi masih ia genggam.

Ino mengambil brosur itu dan membacanya. "Hmm... Jadi kau akan benar-benar pindah ke _kost_ -an yang sama dengan Gaara? Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ino kembali menyerahkan brosur itu pada Sakura sambil menghela napas.

"Sudahlah jangan menghela napas seperti itu! Kau sudah membuang satu kebahagiaanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku?"

Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kemana?"

"Ke rumah Naruto. Setidaknya harus ada seorang anggota OSIS yang menjadi perwakilan untuk menjenguknya." Sakura menyeringai lebar ke arah Ino.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu rumahnya? Kau pernah ke rumahnya?" tanya Ino.

"Kita ini OSIS, aku sekretaris, aku juga dekat dengan Kaichou, tentu saja sangat mudah meminta biodata murid sekolah ini. Termasuk juga untuk Naruto!" jelas Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sobekan kertas kecil dari saku blazernya yang tertulis alamat rumah Naruto. "Kau mau ikut, 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya—berpikir sesaat. "Bukannya aku tidak mau menemanimu, tapi aku sudah ada urusan setelah ini. Jadi, Maaf!" Ino mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

Sakura langsung tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Tapi, kau bisa menemaniku untuk beli buah-buahan, 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja bisa!"

xxx

Naruto menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Ia sedang kesal saat ini. Kesal karena Minato dan kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk sekolah padahal dirinya akan dilantik jadi wakil ketua OSIS hari ini, sedangkan keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja. Orangtuanya ini memang super _over protective_ dan Naruto tak menyukai hal itu.

Apa yang akan anggota OSIS lakukan padanya kalau dia masuk nanti? Seketika pikiran aneh terbayang dalam benak Naruto. Bagaimana kalau mereka memarahi dan memukulnya? Atau dia dihukum lari berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya? Naruto menggeleng pelan, membuang semua pikiran negatifnya. Tidak mungkin mereka begitu karena ia sudah izin kepada Kiba.

" _Ne_ , Naru- _chan_... kau masih marah pada Kaa- _chan_?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya dan kembali merasa kesal karena seseorang kembali menarik selimutnya. Kali ini Naruto kembali menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak marah pada Kaa- _san_. Oke? Sekarang Kaa- _san_ tidak perlu menggangguku lagi," balas Naruto pada Kushina yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Dia marah padaku."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya hingga matanya menatap sosok Minato yang sedang berdiri di mulut pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan. Iris _sapphire_ itu masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Tak mau menatap mata Minato lama-lama, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sudahlah, Naru- _chan_. Jangan marah lagi. Kaa- _san_ sudah mengirimkan naskahmu ke penerbit. Yamato- _san_ pasti sudah menerima naskahmu."

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Kaa- _san_ mengirimnya? Jadi naskahku tidak dibakar?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Minato yang sedang melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku membakarnya? Aku tidak mungkin membakar hasil kerja keras anakku yang sampai sakit hanya untuk sebuah naskah. Yang benar saja?!" Minato mendengus.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi merasa tak enak pada Ayahnya. "Ma-maaf," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah suka kau jadi _mangaka_ , tapi kalau kau sampai sakit lagi hanya untuk mengejar _deadline_ , aku tidak mau memaafkanmu!" ancam Minato. Lalu tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut. "Aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin sudah kasar padamu."

Naruto mengangguk. " _Arigatou, Tou-san_."

"Ah! Akhirnya kalian baikkan! Aku cinta keluarga ini!" seru Kushina sambil menghamburkan tubuhnya ke arah Minato, lalu memeluk suaminya erat.

Minato hanya bisa pasrah atas tindakan Kushina. Ia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk sang istri sedangkan ia membalas pelukan itu. Minato tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Naruto yang tak lagi marah. Ia tidak bisa bermarah lama-lama ke Naruto karena ia yakin Kushina akan membunuhnya kalau ia tidak minta maaf.

"Permisi, Minato- _sama_ ," suara seorang pelayan di depan pintu kamar Naruto membuat tiga pasang mata menoleh ke sumber suara. "Di luar ada tamu, dia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto- _sama_."

Minato mengangguk. "Aku yang akan membukakan pintu."

Naruto mengerutkan kening? Siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Ia tidak punya teman di sekolah. Sara? Ya, bisa jadi cewek itu, tapi kenapa dia datang ke rumah ini lagi? Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak ada urusan lagi. Pada akhirnya, Naruto mengangguk, membiarkan Minato yang turun untuk membuka pintu.

Minato berbalik pergi dari kamar Naruto, menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke lantai satu, lalu dengan langkah santai, ia berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, tampak seorang gadis berambut musim semi sebahu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil membawa _parcel_ yang berisi buah-buahan.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Namikaze _-san_ ," sapa Sakura sambil menunduk dalam.

Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. " _Konnichiwa mou_ ~ Kau... teman Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Iya, kami dengar kalau Naruto sedang sakit, aku ingin menjenguk Naruto sebagai perwakilan OSIS," jawab Sakura.

Minato mengangguk paham. "Jadi, Naruto benar-benar ikut organisasi, ya?" tanya Minato dan langsung dijawab anggukan dari Sakura. "Ah iya, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, maaf kalau aku datang di saat yang kurang tepat."

Minato tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, silahkan masuk."

" _Arigatou,_ Namikaze _-san_."

Minato mengangguk, ia menyuruh Sakura mengikutinya untuk pergi ke kamar Naruto.

"Apa anakku benar-benar bergabung dalam organisasi? Entah kenapa aku masih kurang percaya karena dia sangat anti sosial," kata Minato memecah keheningan.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Awalnya dia memang tidak mau. Tapi, aku membujuknya untuk bergabung dengan kami karena _Seitokaichou_ tahu kalau Naruto sangat pandai dalam bermain musik. Dia ingin punya wakil yang bagus dalam permainan musik."

"Hmm... membujuk? Bukannya mengancam?" Minato tersenyum jahil.

' _Sepertinya Naruto menceritakan dirinya yang diancam masuk OSIS pada keluarganya,'_ pikir Sakura panik, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Minato tertawa. "Kau hebat!"

' _Eh? Dia tidak marah padaku?'_ pikir Sakura sambil menghela napas lega. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika Minato menghentikan langkah dan mulai meraih kenop sebuah pintu ruang.

"Ini kamar Naruto," ujar pria itu pada Sakura.

xxx

" _Tou-san_ , siapa yang datang?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Minato membuka pintu kamarnya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Minato sedang tersenyum senang.

"Temanmu yang bernama Sakura Haruno datang." Minato bergeser sedikit, membiarkan Sakura yang ada di luar masuk ke dalam kamar.

Naruto melotot melihat sosok Sakura yang masih mengenakan seragam masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Gadis musim semi itu melempar senyum pada Naruto dan Kushina, sukses membuat wajah Naruto terbakar.

"A-aku merasa wajahku panas," kata Naruto sambil menarik selimutnya, ia menidurkan dirinya, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga kepala. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mendapatkan alamat rumahnya sedangkan ia tak pernah memberitahu dimana ia tinggal.

"Ah! Astaga! Penjenguk pertama Naruto seorang perempuan! Ayo, masuk!" Kushina berseru ke arah Sakura. Ia langsung menarik Sakura agar lebih dekat dengan tempat tidur Naruto.

" _Kaa-san_! Jangan mulai lagi!" seru Naruto sambil menyibak selimutnya dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Maaf kalau _Kaa-san_ ku bilang seperti itu."

"Ti-tidak... kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ibumu sangat ramah," balas Sakura dengan rona tipis yang mewarnai kedua pipinya. "Aku bawa buah untukmu." Sakura mendekati Naruto, lalu memberikan _parcel_ buah yang berisi apel, jeruk, dan anggur.

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto menerima _parcel_ itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Ah, silahkan mengobrol, aku akan memotong buahnya dan membuat minuman." Kushina lekas mengambil _parcel_ dari tangan Naruto, ia bergegas keluar kamar sambil mendorong punggung Minato.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, _ba-san_."

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya. "Oh! Tidak! Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok. Sakura- _chan_ santai saja." Kushina mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu kamar.

Sakura melongo sesaat, sedangkah Naruto hanya mampu menghela napas dan menepuk kening melihat kelakuan Ibunya.

"Kumohon abaikan saja _Kaa-san_ ku itu," kata Naruto sambil menghela napas, sedangkan Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. "Dia memang seperti itu. Apalagi jarang sekali ada perempuan yang repot-repot datang menjengung."

"Oh? Jadi aku orang pertama yang menjengukmu?" goda Sakura sukses membuat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau kan bagian dari OSIS sudah hal wajah salah satu dari kami datang menjengukmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sebenarnya aku sudah baik-baik saja, tapi mereka memaksaku untuk izin satu hari lagi," jawab Naruto sambil meringis.

"Naruto, orangtuamu _over protective_ , ya?"

"Sangat!"

"Kita senasib jadi anak semata wayang."

"Eh? Jadi kau juga?" tanya Naruto tak percaya kalau Sakura juga anak semata wayang seperti dirinya. "Orangtuamu tidak _protective_ padamu?"

Sakura menghela napas sesaat. "Awalnya mereka memang begitu. Orangtuaku tinggal di Hokaido."

"Hah?! Hokaido?! Dan kau sekolah di Tokyo?! Kau serius?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya kalau Sakura saat ini sangat jauh dari keluarganya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku yang memintanya. Aku ingin diberi sedikit kebebasan dan aku harus bisa mempertahankan nilaiku di sekolah."

"Kenapa ada urusan nilai sekolah juga?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kalau peringkat dan nilaiku turun, aku harus kembali ke Hokaido," jawab Sakura lemas.

"Tapi, peringkatmu bagus. Kau hanya perlu terus berusaha dan aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Baru kali ini ia merasa lebih dekat dengan Sakura, dan itu membuat wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak mengganggu, 'kan?" Suara Minato terdengar ketika pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Tampak Minato datang dengan nampan yang membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dengan beberapa potongan buah apel yang baru Sakura bawa.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Tou-san_ ," balas Naruto dan disetujui oleh Sakura dengan anggukan pelan.

"Sakura- _san_ , silahkan diminum." Minato menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk kepada Sakura sedangkan punya Naruto dan potongan buah apelnya ia letakkan di atas nakas. "Kau suka jus jeruk, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku suka. _Arigatou_ , Namikaze- _san_."

"Di mana _Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto heran karena bukan Kushina yang mengantarkan minuman.

"Kushina mendapat telepon dari temannya saat ingin mengantarkan ini. Jadi, aku yang menggantikannya," jawab Minato. Tak lama, Minato menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah meminum jusnya. "Sakura- _san_ , apa Naruto benar-benar masuk organisasi sekolah?" tanya Minato mengulang pertanyaannya yang telah ia tanyakan pada Sakura dengan maksud menggoda Naruto.

" _Tou-san_ , jangan bahas itu!"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, aku sendiri yang memaksanya. Yah, walaupun ada sedikit ancaman.

"Apa? Sedikit? Kau serius?" gumam Naruto sepelan mungkin.

"Tapi, anakku itu sangat anti sosial. Apa anggota lain tidak keberatan?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Justru dia akan banyak belajar nantinya." Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum dengan mata melirik ke arah Naruto.

Minato mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto bisa lebih bergaul dengan anak seusianya. Setidaknya Naruto tidak menjadi anti sosial. Semoga saja Kushina senang mendengar hal ini. Dengan menjadi anggota organisasi kesiswaan, Naruto akan belajar berorganisasi dan bertanggung jawab.

"Oh! Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang." Sakura cepat-cepat menghabiskan jusnya ketika ia melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Kau ada urusan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus nanti. Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama."

Naruto mengangguk maklum. "Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Akan kuantar sampai luar," kata Minato ketika Sakura hendak melangkah, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Sakura- _san_ , kau tinggal bersama orangtuamu?" tanya Minato ketika mereka jalan beriringan.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Orangtuaku tinggal di Hokaido."

"Hokaido? Jauh sekali."

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Aku ingin tinggal di sini karena aku mau sifat _overprotective_ orangtuaku berkurang, dan aku juga ingin belajar hidup mandiri."

Minato memandang Sakura dengan takjub. "Jadi, kau tinggal di mana sekarang? Apartemen?"

"Iya, sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen, tapi aku akan segera pindah karena apartemennya terlalu mahal."

"Mau pindah ke mana?" tanya Minato penasaran.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah berada di teras besar itu. Ia tersenyum ke arah Minato sebelum menjawab, "di Akasuna House."

"Hmm... jadi begitu. Semoga kepindahanmu berjalan lancar. Kalau ingin minta bantuan, minta bantuan saja pada Naruto. Aku yakin dia akan senang hati membantumu." Minato melayangkan senyum hangatnya pada Sakura.

" _Ha'i, arigatou_ , Namikaze- _san_. Aku permisi." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Minato. Ketika Sakura sudah melewati pintu pagar, Minato kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo. Ini aku. Aku butuh beberapa informasi tentang Akasuna House. Cari tahu tentang tempat itu." Setelah itu Minato memuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Entah kenapa ia tertarik dengan sosok Sakura Haruno yang berhasil mempengaruhi Naruto.

xxx

Waktu makan malam tiba, seperti biasa, Akasuna House biasanya memberikan makan 3 kali sehari untuk yang tinggal di sana—termasuk untuk Gaara dan Sara. Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam dengan tenang di ruang tengah yang sudah disediakan meja di atas tatami, dan mereka duduk di atas sebuah bantalan empuk.

" _Gochisou sama deshita_." Sara mengatupkan telapak tangannya ketika ia selesai makan.

" _Gochisou sama deshita_." Gaara ikut berujar sambil meletakkan sumpitnya. Mata _jade_ Gaara tak bisa lepas dari punggung tangan Sara yang tampak terluka—luka yang melintang panjang.

"Ada apa, Gaara- _kun_?" tanya Sara ketika merasa diperhatikan oleh teman satu _kost_ -annya itu.

"Hari ini... kau di _bully_ lagi, ya?" tanyanya tak enak.

Sara terdiam. Ia menarik tangannya agar Gaara tak melihat lukanya lama-lama. Ini memang sering terjadi. Tak jarang ia suka terluka setelah di _bully_ habis-habisan oleh Shion dan kawan-kawan. Ia memang lelah menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya, tapi ia harus tetap bertahan sampai akhir. Sara berniat menjadi orang sukses nanti, menjalani kehidupan dengan nyaman dan membuat nenek dan kakeknya bahagia.

"Ini sudah biasa Gaara- _kun_."

"Bersabarlah, aku juga sedang menangani kasus pem _bully_ anmu. Kau juga sebaiknya lapor ke guru atau wali kelasmu. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan di _bully_."

Sara menunduk dalam. "Kalau aku bilang ke guru, mereka akan semakin menjahatiku. Jadi, aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

Gaara terbelalak. "A-apa?! Astagaaa~" Gaara memijit keningnya dan menggeleng pelan. Kenapa ada manusia yang hobi sekali menindas orang tak bersalah? Ia harus cepat-cepat menangani masalah ini agar Sara dapat menikmati sekolahnya dengan tenang.

"Aku percayakan masalah ini padamu, Gaara- _kun_." Sara tersenyum tipis ke arah sang ketua OSIS itu.

Gaara mengangguk. "Percayakan padaku! Oh iya, sepertinya kita akan kedatangan pendatang baru," kata Gaara tampak antusias.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Sara tak percaya.

"Dan kebetulan dia seorang siswi di sekolah kita."

"Ah, senangnya, karena di tempat ini masih ada dua kamar kosong, jadi dia pasti akan tinggal di rumah ini. Dia pasti tidur di sebelah kamarku."

Akasuna House adalah tempat kost-an dengan nuansa tradisional Jepang. Di tempat ini ada dua rumah tradisional Jepang. Rumah pertama adalah rumah bertingkat dua dengan 8 kamar, sedangkan di seberangnya ada rumah kedua yang ditempati Gaara dan Sara. Rumah tak bertingkat namun luas itu hanya menyediakan 6 kamar tidur. Di antara kedua rumah yang saling berseberangan itu, dipisahkan oleh kolam ikan koi yang berukuran lumayan besar dengan jembatan kayu yang menjadi penghubung antara rumah satu dengan rumah dua. Belum lagi di pinggir kolam itu terdapat beberapa pohon Sakura, membuat Akasuna House menjadi tempat _kost_ yang terkenal karena ketradisionalannya. Bahkan Akasuna House terletak di tempat strategis. Lokasinya yang beradi di dekat pegunungan membuat udara selalu sejuk. Tempat itu juga sangat dekat dengan _hot spring_ , restoran tradisional, bahkan _Maid Cafe_ , membuat orang-orang yang tinggal di Akasuna House tidak merasa bosan.

"Kau tahu? Yang akan pindah ke sini nanti adalah sekretarisku," kata Gaara dengan senyumannya. Ia akan sangat senang jika Sakura benar-benar akan pindah ke sini. Setiap hari, setiap waktu, ia bisa terus bersama dan memandang wajah Sakura.

"Ahh... Gaara Sabaku sepertinya sedang menyukai seseorang." Sara menggoda Gaara dengan seringaian lebarnya.

"Sudahlah..." balas Gaara.

"Oh iya, aku minta maaf Gaara- _kun_." Sara menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara.

"Untuk?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Ini sudah lebih dari jam 11 malam, dan kau mau menemaniku makan malam," balas Sara tak nyaman.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula kau kan pulang dari kerja band-mu jam 10 malam, dan kalau tidak ada kau, masa aku makan sendiri dan membiarkanmu makan sendirian malam-malam? Jadi, kenapa tidak makan bersama?"

"Eh? Tapi, kan ada Kiba."

"Malam ini dia makan di rumah seberang bersama anak kost lainnya dan sekarang dia pasti sudah tidur. Jadi, aku makan denganmu saja."

" _Arigatou_." Sara tersenyum.

Sara sangat beruntung bisa dapat teman yang peduli padanya selain Naruto. Meskipun jika di sekolah ia dan Gaara tidak terlalu berinteraksi, mereka cukup dekat jika sudah di rumah.

xxx

"Hei, apa aku akan dihukum karena kemarin tidak masuk untuk pelantikan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Keringat dingin telah membanjiri permukaan kulitnya ketika ia dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju ruang OSIS.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa mereka harus menghukummu?" Sakura menghela napas dengan sikap Naruto ini.

"Maaf, kepalaku pusing. Aku mau pulang saja." Naruto mulai berbalik pergi, namun dengan cepat Sakura meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan kuat, lalu menariknya membuat mau-tak-mau Naruto kembali ke arah jalan yang benar—menuju ruang OSIS.

"Jangan alasan! Kau sudah sangat sehat sentosa tadi. Tidak mungkin kau jatuh sakit lagi." Sakura meraih kenop ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang OSIS, ia memutar kenop itu lalu membukanya dengan keras. "Aku sudah membawanya!"

Tampak seluruh anggota OSIS sudah di tempatnya masing-masing. Di sana juga ada kepala sekolah sebagai saksi pelantikan Wakil Ketua OSIS yang baru.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Gaara.

" _Kaichou_ , apa kau akan menghukumnya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap wajah Gaara. Ia melepaskan genggaman eratnya dari tangan Naruto.

Gaara menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian. "Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus menghukumnya?"

Detik itu Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menyeringai lebar. "Kau dengar itu? Sekarang masuklah ke dalam." Sakura melangkah ke belakang Naruto, lalu mendorong punggung Naruto agar masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Baiklah, karena Naruto sudah datang, kita mulai pelantikannya." Gaara mulai memberi komando.

Pelantikan pun dimulai, Naruto yang diangkat menjadi Wakil Ketua menerima sebuah pin yang memang di khususkan untuk Wakil Ketua dari Neji yang notaben Wakil Ketua sebelumnya, setelah itu barulah ia resmi menjadi _Vice President_ Gaara selama menjadi murid KIHS dengan saksi sang kepala sekolah.

.

Naruto menghela napas, mengapa menjadi anggota kesiswaan sangat merepotkan? Setelah mereka tadi menyelenggarakan rapat untuk kegiatan Festival Sekolah, mereka langsung melanjutkan rapat mengenai persiapan kegiatan siswa kelas 1 dan 2, padahal acara kegiatan siswa waktunya masih lama—sekitar 3 bulan dari sekarang. Kenapa harus mempersiapkannya terlalu awal? Ah, semoga saja ia bisa membagi waktunya antara sekolah, belajar, mengerjakan PR, dan pekerjaan yang ia sukai, yaitu menggambar _manga_. Ya, walaupun _volume_ lalu sudah ia kirimkan, ia sudah harus memulai menggambar untuk _volume_ bulan depan. Semoga ia punya waktu yang cukup.

"Hei, meskipun jadi OSIS itu melelahkan, tapi ini menyenangkan."

Naruto yang sedang mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi panjang koridor menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati Gaara yang sedang bersandar pada dinding bercat abu-abu itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Selain itu, kau juga bisa melakukan apapun dengan posisimu yang menjadi _Vice President_. Tapi, kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyalahgunakan posisimu itu."

Naruto tak menjawab, ia masih melirik Gaara. Menunggu Gaara untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Misalnya, kau sekelas dengan Sara Akazawa, 'kan? Kau pasti tahu kalau dia suka di _bully_. Kita semua, sebagai OSIS, akan berusaha menghentikannya. Berorganisasi itu baik, kau akan membantu banyak orang. Jika ada _event_ , OSIS-lah yang mengorganisir semuanya. Ketika event berjalan lancar dengan meriah, berarti kita berhasil membuat banyak orang menikmati event itu. Bukankah menyenangkan?"

Naruto terperangah. Kata-kata Gaara memang ada benarnya. Setiap _event_ apapun yang menyangkut tentang kesiswaan, semuanya diatur oleh anggota OSIS. Mereka rela tidak langsung pulang untuk menyiapkan segala persiapan dan properti yang dibutuhkan. OSIS bekerja di balik layar ketika orang-orang bersuka ria. Dan itu kegiatan yang bagus! Naruto harus bangga akan hal ini. Saat itulah Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Terima ka—"

"Gaara! Ayo kita pulang!"

Senyum Naruto menghilang seketika.

"Ah, Sakura sudah memanggilku. Kami pulang duluan, Naruto. Sampai jumpa."

A-apa Gaara bilang? Kami? Jadi selama ini mereka selalu pulang bersama? Yang benar saja! Oke, kata-kata Gaara yang awalnya menyentuh hati Naruto langsung terbakar begitu saja oleh api cemburu. Sekarang ia benar-benar kesal.

"Uwaahh... astaga! Ini hanya halunasiku atau bukan? Aku seperti melihat aura hitam pekat yang menguar dari tubuhmu."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sara yang sedang berdiri di depannya. "Tidak... aku sedang marah sekarang."

Sara memiringkan kepalanya. "Marah? Kenapa tidak terlihat seperti orang marah? Wajahmu terlihat biasa saja."

Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Pokoknya aku marah! Sampai jumpa, Akazawa- _san_!" Lalu Naruto langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sara seorang diri.

Setelah melihat Naruto menjauh, Sara tersenyum geli. "Lucu sekali! Apa dia menyukai Haruno- _san_? Yah, cinta itu butuh perjuangan! Aku akan terus berjuang untuk lebih dekat dengannya!"

xxx

Gaara dan Sakura berjalan beriringan. Mereka memang sudah ada janji ingin pulang bersama karena kebetulan mereka ingin pergi ke toko buku. Sakura yang ingin membeli komik, sedangkan Gaara ingin membeli beberapa peralatan tulisnya.

"Kau ingin membeli _manga_ apa, Sakura?" tanya Gaara penasaran. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka baca _manga_."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku hanya suka satu _manga_. Judulnya Flower Lady. Manga yang dibuat oleh Rui Harukaze. Mungkin karena namaku Sakura, hanya dengan melihat judulnya 'Flower Lady' entah kenapa langsung membuatku tertarik dan membelinya! Dan kemarin aku sudah lihat beritanya kalau _volume_ terbarunya keluar hari ini!" cerita Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Oh... ternyata ada juga manga yang seperti itu," balas Gaara dengan senyumannya.

Ketika mereka sampai toko buku, Gaara lebih dulu menemani Sakura menuju rak buku yang berisikan komik-komik, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mencarinya karena ia sangat mencintai karakter utama dalam komik itu yang selalu dijadikan _cover_ depan.

"Uwaaahh! Siapa mereka ini? Apa tokoh baru?! Aaahh... aku tak sabar ingin membacanya!" seru Sakura ketika melihat _cover_ baru _volume_ itu menampilkan empat orang tokoh. Dua tokoh utama yang ia sukai, dan dua tokoh baru.

Gaara yang melihat sikap Sakura langsung tersenyum tipis. Ia mengacak-acak rambut _soft pink_ milik Sakura. "Simpan rasa penasaranmu hingga apartemen. Sekarang kau harus menemaniku mengambil beberapa alat tulis." Gaara meraih lengan Sakura, lalu melangkah ke rak yang menjajarkan berbagai macam alat tulis.

.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Akasuna House?" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Dari perempatan sini ia harus berpisah dengan Sakura karena rute yang mereka ambil akan berbeda. Sakura yang menuju apartemennya, sedangkan Gaara menuju stasiun kereta.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kemarin setelah menjenguk Naruto aku mulai membersihkan apartemenku."

"Apa kau butuh bantuanku?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan butuh bantuanmu saat aku sudah sampai sana."

Gaara tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau perlu apapun, kau bisa kirim _email_ padaku."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Inilah Gaara. Selain tampan, berwibawa, dan penuh tanggung jawab, dia juga sangat baik hati. Benar-benar _perfect_. Itulah Gaara di mata Sakura. Ia sangat mengagumi lelaki itu. Gaara Sabaku. Orang yang ia kagumi sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlalu lama untuk tersenyum. Kau tidak sakit, 'kan?" Gaara meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sakura dengan seringaian lebarnya.

Dengan rona merah di wajah, Sakura meraih tangan Gaara yang memegang keningnya dan tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak! Ini salahmu aku jadi salah tingkah."

"Eh? Kenapa salahku?"

"Pikir saja sendiri! _Jaa_ , Gaara!" Sakura berbalik pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Gaara tersenyum. Ia membalas lambaian tangan Sakura. "Ah, manisnya dia," gumamnya.

xxx

Sakura mulai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam kardus sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia sedikit kesal setelah membaca manga Flower Lady _volume_ terbaru itu. Akhirnya, tokoh orang ketiga dan keempat keluar juga, dan Sakura sangat yakin hubungan cinta antara Ruito Yamazaki dan Saki Namiharu akan semakin rumit.

"Ahhh menyebalkan sekali Shu- _kun_ itu! Kenapa dia harus menyukai Saki? Memang sih dia tampan, ta-tapi... ah sudahlah." Sakura menghela napas lelah dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Gerakannya terhenti ketika sadar bahwa buku yang digenggamnya kali ini adalah sebuah buku sketsa milik Naruto. Iris hijau itu memandang buku itu lekat-lekat. Sungguh! Sakura amat penasaran bagaimana gambar Naruto. Jemarinya bersiap untuk membuka gambar itu. Entah mengapa, hanya ingin membuka buku sketsa ini tangannya terasa berat—padahal tinggal membukanya saja.

" _Kau janji tidak akan membuka bukunya?"_

" _Tidak akan kubuka. Aku janji."_

Sakura kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Ia meletakkan buku sketsa itu di atas tempat tidurnya dan mendesah pelan. Ia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak membukanya. Kalau Naruto sampai tahu ia membukanya, lelaki itu bisa marah padanya. _Well_ , setiap orang punya privasi, pikirnya _simple_.

"Ah, sudah hampir jam 7 malam. Kenapa Ino dan Shikamaru belum datang? Katanya ingin membantuku mengemas barang?" Sakura meraih ponselnya, membuka kontak, lalu menelepon sahabat baiknya itu.

" _Moshi-moshi."_

"Ino- _pig_! Kau kemana?! Kau bilang mau datang dan membantuku. Kau tahu kan kalau akan pindah lusa, dan barang-barangku harus dikirim besok!"

" _Gomen_ , _forehead_. Shikamaru sedang terserang demam. Dia memintaku merawatnya."

"Hah?! Memangnya orangtuanya kemana?"

"Mereka sedang ada urusan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian."

"Tapi, kau bisa meninggalkanku?"

" _Tentu saja. Aku cinta pada Shikamaru, dan aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku bukan yuri. Ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk lebih dekat dengannya."_

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Bersenang-senanglah, Ino- _pig_!"

" _Gomen, forehead."_

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sakura mengerang frustasi. Siapa yang bisa ia minta tolong untuk membantunya malam ini? Gaara? Tapi rumah lelaki itu jauh. Ketika mata Sakura menangkap buku sketsa Naruto, ia tersenyum lebar. Ia meraih tas sekolahnya, lalu mengeluarkan selembaran kertas.

"Untung aku belum mengembalikan biodata milik Naruto ke Gaara." Sakura tersenyum dan mulai mengetikkan nomor telepon rumah yang tertera di sana.

xxx

"Naruto- _sama_ , ada telepon untuk anda."

Naruto menghentikan acara makannya ketika salah seorang pelayan memanggilnya. Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia meraih gagang telepon yang pelayannya letakkan di atas meja, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

" _Naruto, bisakah kau membantuku?"_

"Kauuu—"

" _Ini aku. Sakura Haruno."_

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Membantu apa?"

" _Lusa aku akan pindah tempat tinggal, dan aku harus mengirim barang-barangku besok sebelum berangkat sekolah, tapi aku belum menyelesaikan semuanya. Ino dan Shikamaru yang ingin membantuku mendadak tidak bisa. Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku?"_

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Membantu Sakura? Apa artinya ia bisa tahu tempat tinggal Sakura sekarang?

" _Ah! Aku tidak memaksamu. Kalau kau tidak bisa—"_

"Tidak! Aku bisa!" sela Naruto cepat sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Naruto mengambil selembar kertas kecil dan pena yang memang disiapkan di dekat telepon itu. "Sebutkan alamat tempat tinggalmu."

Setelah Naruto mencatat alamat apartemen Sakura, ia kembali ke ruang makan, di sana masih ada Minato dan Kushina. Melihat Naruto yang tampak terburu-buru, membuat keduanya penasaran.

"Boleh aku pergi? Aku mau ke—"

"Astaga, Naru- _chan_! _Kaa-chan_ tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu pergi ke klub malam! Titik! Tidak pakai koma!" sahut Kushina yang pikirannya sudah kemana-mana.

Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Memangnya siapa yang mau ke klub malam, _Kaa-san_? Aku belum bilang apa-apa!"

"Buktinya kau ingin pergi keluar di jam segini! Apa kau sudah mulai membangkang?"

"Kushina, biarkan Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya dulu," kata Minato yang duduk di samping Kushina. Iris biru Minato kemudian beralih pada Naruto. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Orang yang menjengukku kemarin sedang butuh bantuan."

"Bantuan?" tanya Minato tak mengerti.

Naruto pun menceritakan segala kronologis alasannya untuk keluar dengan sangat lengkap pada kedua orangtuanya. Setelah itu Naruto terdiam. Apa ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar? Ah, sial sekali jadi anak semata wayang.

"Tapi, ini sudah malam."

Kushina mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Minato. "Bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah? Kau boleh membantu Sakura- _chan_."

"Tapi, barang-barangnya akan dikirim besok pagi sebelum jam sekolah."

"Bagaimana, _anata_? Sepertinya Sakura- _chan_ memang butuh bantuan."

Minato tampak berpikir. "Aku akan mengijinkanmu kalau kau mau diantar supir. Bagaimana?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. " _Deal_!"

xxx

Naruto memandang pintu cokelat di hadapannya. Di pintu itu tertera sebuah nomor 2803. Ya, ini adalah nomor apartemen Sakura. Tak membuang banyak waktu, Naruto mulai menekan bel, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang pemilik apartemen untuk membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Naruto masuk.

Naruto memandang sekeliling apartemen Sakura. Apartemen itu sudah bersih dan rapi. Seulas senyum tipis menghampiri bibirnya. Jadi, ini adalah tempat tinggal Sakura selama ini? Sayang sekali gadis yang disukainya ini akan pindah.

"Apa menurutmu sudah bersih? Setelah menjengukmu kemarin, aku langsung membersihkan apartemen ini dan hari ini baru sempat berkemas. Aku... tidak merepotkanmu, 'kan?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga ia baru saja mengenal Naruto, ia belum mengenal lelaki itu lebih dalam. Tentu saja ia merasa tak enak.

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Naruto seadanya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. " _Yosh_! Mari kita mulai!"

Naruto dan Sakura mulai mengemas barang-barang. Sakura kembali mengemas buku-bukunya yang belum selesai, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih mengemas beberapa peralatan dapur dan peralatan makan. Sakura juga mulai mengemas pakaiannya, sedangkan Naruto mulai memasukkan segala perabotan milik Sakura yang perlu dibawa.

"Naruto!"

"Ya?!" jawab Naruto pada Sakura yang sepertinya sedang berada di dapur sedangkan ia sedang memasukkan lampu meja ke dalam kardus berukuran besar.

"Bisa tolong pindahkan kardus yang berisi buku-bukuku ke ruang tengah? Kardusnya ada di kamarku. Kau masuk saja."

"Baiklah." Naruto yang memang berdiri tak jauh dari kamar Sakura masuk ke dalam sana. Ia langsung mengangkat kardus yang Sakura maksud begitu melihatnya, namun sebuah buku sketsa yang tergeletak di atas kasur membuat gerakannya terhenti. Naruto melotot _horor_.

"Bu-buku sketsaku? Apa dia melihat isinya? Tidaaak!" gumam Naruto panik dengan keringat dingin. Apa ia ambil saja buku itu diam-diam? Sepertinya bukan rencana yang bagus.

"Naruto! Kau sudah selesai?!" Suara Sakura yang kembali terdengar keras membangunkan Naruto.

"Iya! Aku hampir selesai!" katanya cepat, lalu cepat-cepat beranjak dari sana.

.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ketika semuanya sudah selesai. Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Kerja berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan Sakura akan tidur selarut apa kalau dia membereskan semuanya sendiri.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu." Sakura meletakkan nampan di meja yang terletak di depan sofa, terlihat ada 2 gelas es jeruk segar yang membuat Naruto langsung meneguk ludahnya. "Aku buat es jeruk. Sepertinya segar." Sakura menyodorkan segelas es jeruk pada Naruto.

" _Sankyuu_." Naruto langsung meraih gelas yang disodorkan Sakura, lalu meneguk es jeruk itu hingga habis setengah gelas.

"Hei, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto, sedikit ragu.

Sakura yang telah meneguk minumannya mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh. Dan, jangan panggil aku dengan 'hei', kau pikir aku tidak punya nama? Coba sebutkan namaku!"

Naruto membuang wajah ke arah lain. Tentu saja ia ingin memanggil nama Sakura dengan akrab. Tapi, apa Sakura suka dengan panggilan itu sedangkan mereka berdua baru saling mengenal? Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah mengenal Sakura sejak mereka masih kelas 1.

"Ayo cepat! Rasanya kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku!" seru Sakura gemas.

Masih tak mau menatap Sakura, wajah Naruto sedikit merona. "Ba-bagaimana kalau Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tidak masalah. Setidaknya panggilan itu terkesan bahwa kita mulai berteman dekat." Sakura kembali meneguk minumannya dan menatap Naruto. "Jadi, kau ingin tanya apa?"

Setelah Naruto berhasil menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan, ia mulai berani memandang Sakura. "Kau akan pindah dimana? Ah, tapi kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku juga tidak masalah."

Sakura tertawa, membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya—bingung. "Aku akan pindah ke Akasuna House," jawab Sakura cepat tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk memberitahu Naruto tempat tinggalnya yang baru. "Karena aku sudah memberitahumu, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Boleh aku melihat buku sketsamu?"

"Tidak!" seru Naruto secepat kilat.

"Eh? _Doushite_? Bagaimana kalau melihat gambar di halaman pertamanya saja?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia gambar di halaman pertama buku sketsa itu. Ketika ia mengingatnya, ia menatap Sakura yang masih menatapnya penuh harap. "Baiklah. Tapi, hanya halaman pertama! Oke?"

" _Yatta_!" Sakura berseru senang. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ketika ia keluar, buku sketsa milik Naruto telah ada digenggamannya. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto dan bersiap untuk membukanya. "Kubuka, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Semoga saja ingatannya tentang halaman pertama buku sketsa itu adalah benar. Gambar pemandangan di atap sekolah. "Bukalah," sahut Naruto meskipun ada sedikit keraguan di dalam nada bicaranya.

Dan ketika terbuka...

"Wah! Ini pemandangan dari atap sekolah? Ba-bagus sekali!"

Naruto menghela napas, ternyata ingatannya tentang menggambar pemandangan atap sekolah di halaman pertama tidak salah.

"Tapi, apa ini tokoh Ruito dan Saki dari _manga_ Flower Lady?"

Glek!

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, dan ikut melihat buku sketsanya. "Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa ada Ruito dan Saki di sana?" gumam Naruto tak percaya. Sepertinya Naruto lupa kalau ia pernah menambahkan dua tokoh itu di sana. _Astaga! Apa ini akhirnya? Tidak mungkin_. Pikir Naruto pasrah.

"Naruto, apa kau juga penggemar _manga_ Flower Lady karangan Harukaze- _sensei_?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Mendadak keringat dingin mulai membasahi dirinya. "Y-ya! Aku suka sekali dengan dua karakter itu! Makanya aku menggambarnya," jawab Naruto cepat. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena ia tidak membubuhkan tanda tangannya yang bertuliskan nama Rui Harukaze ataupun mengukir nama Sakura Haruno di sana.

"Aku cukup terkejut karena kau juga suka _manga_ Flower Lady. Kau sudah baca _volume_ terbarunya?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

Naruto mengangguk. _'Malah aku tahu lebih dulu karena aku mangakanya,'_ batin Naruto.

"Karakter terbaru Shukaku Tanuki! Oh! Menyebalkan sekali karena berani-beraninya menjadi sainga Ruito!" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya seperti siap melayangkan tinjunya ke siapa saja.

Naruto meringis mendengarnya. Shukaku Tanuki adalah karakter ciptaannya yang terinspirasi dari Gaara. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura malah membenci tokoh yang terinspirasi dari lelaki yang gadis itu cintai.

"Walaupun dia keren sih. Seorang _seitokaichou_ , keren, dan pandai berolahraga. Mengingatkanku pada Gaara." Sakura mulai tersenyum seorang diri.

Sedangkan Naruto langsung menautkan dahinya. Oke! Sekarang ia mulai kesal karena Sakura mulai menyebut-nyebut nama Gaara.

"Sayaka Akaito juga." Sakura kembali berkeluh. "Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai Ruito? Aku tahu Ruito itu baik, tapi kenapa ada wanita lain yang juga menyukainya?!" Sakura melayangkan tatapannya pada Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya mampu meringis. "Yah, aku sih biasa-biasa saja. Setidaknya, cerita Flower Lady akan semakin seru dan tidak membosankan."

Sakura mengangguk. "Mungkin kau benar."

"Ah! Sudah jam 9.30 PM. Aku harus pulang! _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ bisa khawatir." Naruto meraih es jeruknya, lalu meminum sisanya hingga habis tak tersisa.

" _Arigatou_ sudah membantuku, Naruto."

Naruto yang tengah memakai jaket hitamnya mengangguk, lalu menatap buku sketsanya lurus-lurus. "Sakura- _chan_ , boleh kubawa pulang buku sketsa itu?"

"Tidak boleh! Kau lupa kalau buku sketsa ini adalah jaminan agar kau tidak keluar dari OSIS?!" Sakura langsung menutup buku sketsa itu dan memeluknya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Tapi, kau tidak boleh melihat gambar yang lainnya."

Sakura mengangguk. "Tidak akan kulihat."

Selepas itu, Sakura mengantarkan Naruto hingga depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ah gawat! _Kaa-san_ bisa panik kalau aku belum pulang!" gumam Naruto sambil bergerak cepat memakai sandalnya.

"Aku tahu sekali rasanya jadi anak semata wayang. Bagaimana kalau kau coba hidup mandiri? Tidak tinggal bersama orangtuamu, sepertiku. Setidaknya orangtuamu harus bisa memberikanmu sedikit kebebasan." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyuman.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku harap mereka bisa, Sakura- _chan_. _Jaa_! Sampai jumpa besok." Naruto langsung berlari pergi dari sana. Untung saja supir yang membawanya ke sini mau menunggu dirinya sampai pulang. Jadi, ia tak perlu lama menunggu lagi.

xxx

Naruto yang tengah sarapan memakan sarapannya tanpa minat.

" _Aku tahu sekali jadi anak semata wayang. Bagaimana kalau kau coba hidup mandiri? Tidak tinggal bersama orangtuamu, sepertiku."_

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu mengganggunya. Naruto memang merasa khawatir kalau ia harus hidup dan tinggal sendirian, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tak bisa terus bergantung pada kedua orangtuanya. Kalau sampai dewasa nanti Naruto masih seperti ini, mungkin saja tidak akan ada wanita yang mau menikah dengannya, tidak ada yang mau menjadi istrinya, dan ia akan menjomblo seumur hidup. Seketika wajah Naruto memucat. Berbagai pikiran negatif kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

"Naru- _chan_ , ada apa? Kau tidak selera sarapan? Atau kau sedang sakit? Kalau begitu tidak usah masuk sekolah," kata Kushina setelah melihat wajah Naruto.

Naruto tersentak. Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng ke arah Kushina yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang berpikir."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Minato di sela sarapannya karena merasa tertarik dengan pikiran anaknya.

"Aku cuma berpikir untuk berubah menjadi seseorang yang mandiri. Tidak tinggal serumah dengan kalian, misalnya." Naruto berujar dengan takut-takut. Ia yakin orangtuanya akan menentang hal ini.

"Oh! Itu bagus! Apa sekarang kau berani untuk keluar dari zona nyamanmu?" tanya Minato. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan mulai memandang Naruto. Sepertinya ini akan menarik.

Naruto menatap Kushina dengan tatapan ragu. Minato boleh saja mengizinkannya, tapi Kushina belum tentu. "Aku akan coba kalau kalian memperbolehkanku. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan _Kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ tidak mengizinkanku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak setuju! Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto bagaimana?!"

Minato menghela napas. "Ayolah, Kushina. Demi anak kita. Kau boleh membuat peraturannya."

Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia merasa tak enak jika harus berdebat di ruang makan. Ia menatap Minato dan Kushina bergantian. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang keluarga saja? Aku ingin berdiskusi dengan kalian berdua."

.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta kami berkumpul di ruang keluarga, Naru _-chan?_ "

Naruto memandang kedua orangtuanya bergantian kemudian memulai percakapan.

"Aku ingin hidup sendiri!"

"EHH? APA MAKSUDMU NARU _-CHAN?"_ tanya Kushina. Ia mendekati Naruto, lalu menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Naruto. "APA MAKSUDMU TADI?!"

"Aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini, lalu menyewa apartemen sendiri!"

"Aku mengerti!" komentar Minato dan ia mengangguk paham.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" teriak Kushina histeris.

"Kushina, jangan begitu! Yang memutuskannya adalah anak kita, bukan kita. Jika pergi dari sini akan membuat dia lebih dewasa maka yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mengawasinya!" Minato mendekati Kushina, menepuk bahu Kushina agar istrinya itu paham.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi!" kata Kushina mulai menangis. Ia menepis tangan Minato yang hinggap di bahunya, lalu menatap Naruto tajam.

"Rumahmu di sini, tahu! Jika kau pergi jauh dariku, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali. Dasar anak tidak tahu terimakasih!" lanjut Kushina yang kemudian memukul-mukul bahu Naruto.

" _Okaa-san_ kumohon hentikan!" keluh Naruto sambil menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya.

"Hentikan? _Kaa-chan_ akan berhenti memukul kalau kau bilang 'aku tidak akan pergi'. Pukul, pukul, pukul!" seru Kushina masih sambil memukul bahu Naruto.

Oke! Sekarang _Kaa-san_ nya mulai bersifat kekanakan. Sebenarnya siapa anak dan orangtua di sini? Naruto mendesah lelah.

" _Okaa-san, aou!_ Mari kita… aduh… bicarakan dulu, soalnya pukulan ini benar-benar sakit!"

" _Kaa-chan_ tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mengatakannya!" kata Kushina yang sekarang mulai memukul-mukul dada Naruto.

" _Otou-san,_ bisakah kau hentikan _Kaa-san? Aou, itaaii!"_

"Maaf, nak! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Ibumu sudah tidak terkendali begitu," kata Minato dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Naru _-chan,_ apa kau mencoba lari dari _Kaa-chan?_ Minato, kau tidak boleh membiarkan masalah ini begitu saja! Tolong bantu membujuknya!" kata Kushina yang sekarang menatap Minato dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Sayang, jika itu adalah jalan yang harus dilalui pria…"

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Kau sangat kejam, _Anata!_ " kata Kushina yang kini beralih memukul-mukul dada Minato.

"Aku sudah 16 tahun!" kali ini Naruto berseru keras.

"Sebelum kau berumur 18 tahun, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi jauh dariku!" kata Kushina sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, _Kaa-san!"_

"Apa kau marah pada _Kaa-chan_ makanya kau ingin pergi?" tanya Kushina mulai khawatir kalau ia pernah menyakiti Naruto.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau kubilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh!" kata Kushina tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kushina, sebagai seorang Ibu harusnya kau memberinya izin!" Minato meraih pundak Kushina dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku janji akan sering menghubungi kalian." Naruto menatap Kushina dengan pandangan serius bahwa ia tidak akan membuat orangtuanya khawatir.

Lalu berbagai pikiran negatif langsung masuk ke dalam kepala Kushina, dan dimulailah perdebatan antara Ibu dan anak yang sukses membuat Minato menggeleng lelah.

"Pokoknya aku tetap menentang hal ini! Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh sakit? Siapa yang akan merawatmu nantinya?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Kami bahkan selalu berhati-hati tentang alergi _sea food_ -mu selama di sini. Kami juga selalu memberikanmu makanan sehat dan bergizi tinggi. Bagaimana kalau di sana kau malah makan makanan sembarangan, lalu kau masuk Rumah Sakit lagi seperti tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Percayalah kalau hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Aku akan sangat berhati-hati memilih makanan."

"Naru _-chan,_ bahkan jika aku menahanmu kau masih akan tetap pergi, kan? Kalau begitu pendapatmu tidak dibutuhkan di sini! _Kaa-chan_ akan mencegahmu pergi meskipun _Kaa-chan_ akan masuk penjara!"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup mandiri. Apa _Kaa-san_ benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanku pergi, meskipun aku sangat mengingankannya?"

"Kau pikir kekhawatiranku hanya soal tempat?! Kalau kau jauh dari Ibu kau mungkin akan bergaul dengan orang-orang aneh atau bahkan berandalan. Cara bicara dan perilakumu akan berubah menjadi kasar. Kau tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya!"

"Aku tidak akan berubah menjadi orang yang buruk!"

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau berubah menjadi aneh?"

Minato menghela napas lelah. Ia mulai melerai perdebatan itu, "Kushina, kau harus mempercayai puteramu sendiri. Aku yakin Naruto pasti tidak akan terpengaruh apalagi berubah menjadi anak berandalan. Justru itu hal yang bagus jika Naruto ingin belajar hidup mandiri, dia pasti akan belajar bersosialisasi juga."

"Jika kau tidur dengan anjing, kau akan bangun dengan penuh kutu! Pilihlah sahabatmu dengan hati-hati!" lanjut Kushina tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Minato.

"Percayalah _Kaa-san_ , aku tidak akan bergaul dengan orang-orang aneh!"

"Kau mungkin akan bertingkah aneh setelah kembali nanti karena salah memilih teman!"

"Aku tidak akan begitu!"

"Kau akan menjadi rakus karena selama di sana kau tidak akan bisa memakan masakan rumahan buatan _Kaa-chan!_ Kau akan mulai berbicara kasar dan berteriak kepadaku! Kau akan menjadi anak pembangkang!"

Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa untuk membujuk Kushina. Ia pun melirik Minato dan memperlihatkan tatapan memelas. Minato jadi tidak tega dan rasanya ingin menangis karena setiap kali melihat putera semata wayangnya bersedih, ia pasti akan ikut sedih.

"Jika kau khawatir tentang tempat dan karakternya, aku pikir tidak akan ada masalah jika aku yang memilih sendiri tempat Naruto akan tinggal. Kau tahu Fugaku—ketika dia masih seumuran dengan Naruto, katanya dia juga tinggal di tempat itu. Dia tidak pernah punya masalah dengan lingkungannya. Ibu _kost-_ nya juga baik dan selalu memberinya makanan sehat dan bergizi. Selain itu dia bilang, teman-teman satu _kost-nya_ juga baik-baik karena Ibu _kost_ selalu melakukan penelitian terlebih dahulu sebelum menerima seseorang di tempat _kost-_ nya. Orang yang bermasalah tidak pernah ia biarkan tinggal di sana walaupun orang itu membayar biaya _kost-_ nya sepuluh kali lipat. Dan lagi, Fugaku bilang, di sanalah dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Mikoto dan jatuh cinta."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar cerita panjang lebar Ayahnya. Ia yakin dengan begini Ibunya akan mengijinkannya pergi.

"Memangnya tempatnya di mana, _Otou-san?"_

"SUDAH CUKUP! Yang kalian bicarakan hanya tempat _kost_ itu. Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengerti perasaanku, meskipun aku sudah begitu khawatir. Minato _-kun_ , kau menjadi tidak bertanggungjawab padahal anak berharga kita akan menyusuri jalan menuju kehancuran. Sudah seharusnya dia selalu berada di sisi Ibunya."

"Tenanglah! Jika anak-anak tumbuh dewasa karena terpisah dari orangtua mereka maka itulah yang terbaik untuk mereka!" balas Minato pada Kushina yang mulai tampak kesal sekaligus sedih.

Kushina berjalan ke arah sebuah rak, mengambil album _photo_ masa kecil Naruto. Dia mulai melihat foto-foto tersebut satu-persatu, dari mulai foto-foto Naruto yang baru lahir hingga foto-foto Naruto semasa _Junior High School._

Naruto tersentak kaget karena ekspresi Kushina mulai kelihatan berlebihan. Wajahnya penuh dengan air mata. Ia bahkan sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Kushina setelah ini. Ia pun menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

" _He had a weak body and got sick a lot. He was bad at sports and got hurt a lot… And now, he's tossing aside the mother that took care of him until now. He has absolutely no filial piety."_

Naruto sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Sudah ia duga Ibunya akan berkata seperti itu. Aura hitam kelam pun nampak di belakangnya.

' _Memang benar aku tidak mahir dalam olahraga, bahkan gadis yang aku sukai bisa berlari lebih cepat daripada aku. Dia juga memiliki stamina yang bagus, tapi aku tidak lemah apalagi sakit-sakitan. Jika selama ini kau mengijinkanku untuk sering olahraga, staminaku juga pasti akan meningkat,'_ ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Ibumu benar-benar sangat merepotkan, ya?" bisik Minato pada Naruto.

"Beraninya kau meremehkan perasaan seorang Ibu seperti itu!"

Minato menelan ludah. "Dia mendengarku?"

Detik berikutnya pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Kushina kembali mengenai Minato, bahkan kali ini pukulannya jauh lebih keras dan menyakitkan daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Rasa tidak berterimakasihmu seperti sebuah gunung. Kau tidak mengerti apapun, _Anata!_ Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Naru _-chan!"_

"Kalau begitu terserah _Kaa-san_ saja! Aku sudah lelah!" kata Naruto yang kemudian melengos pergi karena sudah tidak tahan dengan semua drama ini.

Naruto yang hendak membuka pintu menghentikan kegiatannya ketika terdengar suara memelas dari Ayahnya. "Naruto tidak bisakah kau membujuk Ibumu agar berhenti memukulku? Soalnya pukulannya benar-benar sakit!"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Maaf _Otou-san_ , aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau _Okaa-san_ sudah kehilangan kendali seperti itu," balas Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Anak nakal!" ujar Minato pada Naruto yang langsung keluar dari ruang keluarga.

"POKOKNYA BUJUK DIA AGAR TIDAK PERGI!" teriak Kushina sambil terus melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Minato, sedangkah Minato hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap agar besok tubuh tidak membiru.

Naruto yang baru menutup pintu ruang keluarga langsung melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ruang makan, mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan di sana, lalu berangkat menuju sekolah. Ayahnya mungkin akan terus mendukung apa yang Naruto inginkan selama hal itu masih di jalan yang benar. Tapi, Ibunya? Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau Kushina bersikap seperti itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku lelah."

 **.**

 _ **To be continued**_

 **.**

A/n : _Hi minna_! **Yuki'NF Miharu** datang membawa chapter 4 di hari minggu ini. Maaf banget karena baru bisa update sekarang, karena selain waktu itu sibuk dengan sekolah, liburan pun juga sibuk nonton anime untuk menghibur diri agar tidak stress XD. Akhirnya sekarang baru sempat dan kembali mood menulis lanjutan fanfic ini :)

Berhubung sudah terlalu panjang, maaf, kami belum bisa membalas review kalian. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, favorite, dan follow. Segala kesan, pesan, sanggahan, kritikan yang membangun masih ditunggu. Kami, **Dandelion Snowdrop (Maya Kaminaga** dan **Yuki'NF Miharu)** , juga mengucapkan Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. :)

.

Hope You Like It with Our Story. See You in Next Chapter with **Maya Kaminaga**.Don't Forget to RnR. Arigatou~ ^^

.

Regard,

Yuki'NF Miharu


	5. Contrast

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : The Story You didn't Know_

 _Genre : Slice of life, Drama, Romance, Comedy_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

.

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **5**_ _ **:**_ _Contrast_

.

Hari ini Naruto akan mulai pindahan. Minato berkata dia tidak bisa mengantar karena harus mempersiapkan banyak hal berhubung minggu depan dia ada konser di Vienna – Austria, sedangkan Kushina tidak ingin mengantar karena dia mungkin akan menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam. Naruto mengerti, tetapi hanya ada satu hal yang membuatnya heran. Air mata Ibunya bercucuran padahal dia bukannya mau pindah ke luar negeri.

"Cuci tanganmu setiap lima kali sehari, virus-virus di luar sana sangat menakutkan. Jangan pergi dengan orang-orang asing, mereka mungkin akan menculikmu dan mengambil organmu untuk dijual. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memetik bunga-bunga, kau jangan tertipu dengan kecantikan mereka karena kau mungkin akan mendapatkan ruam-ruam di kulit. Jika ada seekor anjing datang mendekatimu, larilah tanpa menyentuhnya, aku tidak mau kau kena rabies. Jika cuaca mulai dingin, tetaplah hangat di malam hari. Sikat gigimu secara berkala, gigi itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Jangan terlalu banyak makan, karena itu akan membuatmu sakit perut."

" _You don't have to worry that much, Mom!"_

"Dan apa-apaan ini? Masukan kaosmu ke dalam celana!" tegas Kushina yang hampir saja memasukkan tangannya ke bagian dalam celana Naruto.

" _Mom, stop that!"_ teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena 'junior'-nya hampir tersentuh oleh sang Ibu.

"Naruto…"

Mendengar suara bijak Ayahnya, Naruto pun menoleh pada Minato yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ya, _Otou-san?"_

"Jagalah kesehatanmu dan jangan terlalu sering bergadang! Aku menentang keras keinginanmu untuk menjadi seorang _mangaka_ jika kau tidak bisa meningkatkan prestasimu di sekolah! Jika kau tidak bisa masuk 20 besar di KIHS, lebih baik kau menjadi seorang pianis sepertiku daripada melakukan pekerjaan bodoh seperti itu!"

"Aku mengerti, _Otou-san."_

Supir yang akan mengantarnya ke _Akasuna House_ akhirnya datang, ia lalu mulai mengangkat barang-barang Naruto ke dalam bagasi. Naruto pun pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya. Dia membungkuk hormat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan _my baby!"_ kata Kushina sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lalu, ia pun menangis di pelukkan Minato.

"Ya ampun, _Okaa-san_ berlebihan sekali," gumam Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian, supirnya pun langsung tancap gas.

.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di _Akasuna House_. Pemilik _kost-_ an tersebut menyambutnya dengan hangat, lalu membimbingnya ke sebuah kamar. Sambil berjalan, Nenek Chiyo memberitahu ruang-ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:53, biasanya kalau di rumah… jam segini Naruto sedang mengerjakan PR atau menggambar _manga._ Namun suasana di _Akasuna House_ pada jam ini ternyata sungguh berbeda dengan suasana di rumahnya sendiri. Dari rumah sebelah, mengalun lagu-lagu barat, nampaknya ada seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan suara keras. Naruto juga bisa mendengar beberapa orang tengah mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa dengan suara kencang. Naruto bahkan mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah mengomel karena merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara berisik itu.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Orang yang terdengar mengomel itu biasanya adalah tipe orang yang suka mengadu pada Ibu _kost._ Sedangkan orang-orang berisik itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain. Mereka adalah orang-orang cuek yang hanya mempedulikan diri mereka sendiri. Sementara orang yang tengah mendengar musik keras-keras itu, biasanya adalah orang yang egois. Sebenarnya dia mungkin merasa terganggu dengan orang-orang yang tengah mengobrol dan tertawa dengan suara keras itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa menegur. Entah karena orang-orang berisik itu sulit sekali diberi tahu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dengan suara keras saking muaknya.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Di ruang tengah nampak Kiba yang sedang makan cemilan sambil nonton televisi. Sakura yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Gaara yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di _l_ _aptop-_ nya, dan Sara yang sedang minum karena sepertinya dia baru pulang dari tempat kerja sambilannya.

"Akazawa, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Gaara pada Sara yang terlihat lelah.

"Sudah. Kali ini aku makan malam di tempat kerja bersama teman-temanku," jawab Sara.

Gaara hanya bergumam 'Mm..' kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop dan mengetik dengan gerakan cepat, seolah dia sudah hapal betul posisi huruf-huruf yang tercetak di _keyboard._

"Yo! Ayo kita nonton bareng!" ajak Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar, begitu ia melihat Naruto.

"Maaf aku keluar kamar bukan untuk nonton bareng bersamamu, tapi aku ingin keluar dan mencari udara segar."

Gaara dan Sara yang baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang pandangan matanya langsung teralih dari layar ponselnya ketika dia mendengar suara Naruto.

" _Akasuna House_ berada di wilayah pegunungan. Memang benar pemandangan malam terlihat bagus di sini. Kita bahkan bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit, tetapi udaranya sangat dingin lho… kau tidak akan kuat!" kata Kiba.

"Aku tidak akan lama," kata Naruto.

Perkataan Kiba barusan malah membuatnya penasaran. Ia ingin sekali melihat berjuta-juta bintang yang bertaburan di langit, sebab jika di kota bintang-bintang tersebut tidak kelihatan karena cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung tinggi.

"Apa kau belum membaca buku peraturan dari Nenek Chiyo? Di _Akasuna House_ ini jam malam itu sampai pukul 21:00, kecuali untuk pekerja sambilan yang kebagian _shift_ malam seperti Akazawa!" sahut Sakura.

"Jangan mempersulit kami! Kalau kau seenaknya keluyuran di jam segini, bisa-bisa Nenek Chiyo dan kami semua kena marah Ibumu!" sambung Gaara.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat bintang, besok aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat kerjaku! Sementara aku bekerja, kau bisa bersantai-santai di Café sambil melihat pemandangan malam," tambah Sara.

"Tidak. Terimakasih," kata Naruto.

"Jangan kembali ke kamarmu dan menyendiri seperti biasanya! Sini temani aku nonton, kalau kau belum mengantuk!" kata Kiba pula.

Naruto pun akhirnya mendengarkan perkataan Kiba dan duduk di sampingnya. Setidaknya di _Akas_ _u_ _na House_ ini hanya ada Gaara, Sara, dan Sakura… jadi orang-orang di sekolahnya tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau ia dekat dengan Kiba. Kiba tidak akan terisolasi karena dirinya, sebab ia tahu kalau Gaara, Sara, dan Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bergosip.

" _Ano…_ apa di rumah sebelah memang selalu berisik seperti itu, walaupun sudah jam malam?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, setiap hari malah. Anak-anak _kost_ di rumah sebelah itu memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Ada orang-orang yang suka seenaknya, orang yang hobi makan, orang yang suka memperkeruh suasana kalau dia sudah kehilangan kesabaran, bahkan ada orang yang hobi mengadu pada Ibu _kost,"_ jawab Kiba panjang lebar.

"Kita beruntung karena tidak perlu satu rumah dengan mereka," sahut Gaara.

"Apa mereka semua juga anak SMA seperti kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak semua. Ada beberapa Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi juga. Kudengar, cucu Nenek Chiyo yang sudah bekerja juga tinggal di sana," jawab Sara.

"Oh begitu, sepertinya menarik!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

' _Apanya yang menarik dari itu?_ ' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Sakura sepertinya adalah tipe orang yang bisa berteman dengan siapa saja. Sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang anti sosial, ataupun Sara yang suka pilih-pilih teman.

oOOo

.

.

 _ **Three Month Later**_

.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah, ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas meminta semua murid kelas 2-2 untuk tidak langsung pulang atau segera pergi untuk melaksanakan kegiatan klub. Pada semester ganjil tahun ini, seorang siswa yang bernama Yoshiharu Ryuji dan Sara lah yang terpilih untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas, karena mereka berdua mendapatkan nilai tertinggi saat awal semester. Sudah menjadi tradisi di _KIHS_ bahwa sebelum semester baru di mulai, seorang guru wali pada setiap kelas selalu mengadakan _test_ untuk menentukan perwakilan kelas. Ada tiga mata pelajaran yang diujiankan, yaitu; Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, dan Sejarah Jepang. Biasanya yang dijadikan perwakilan kelas adalah seorang siswa dan seorang siswi yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas tersebut. Kedua orang ini kemudian akan diberikan sebuah _silver pin_ sebagai bukti bahwa mereka adalah perwakilan kelas. Orang-orang yang bisa mendapatkan _silver pin_ ini akan dibebaskan dari biaya SPP selama satu semester, biaya transportasi setiap hari, bahkan bisa makan gratis di kantin. Itulah sebabnya sebagian besar murid _KIHS_ sangat berantusias untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas. Sara tentu saja termasuk dalam orang-orang tersebut.

"Mohon perhatian semuanya! Selama pertemuan kelas hari ini, kami akan memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi anggota panita festival budaya nanti. Ya, seperti yang kalian semua tahu, bulan depan adalah hari jadi _KIHS._ Oleh sebab itu, OSIS dengan persetujuan Kepala Sekolah dan guru-guru sepakat akan mengadakan _bunkasai_ lebih awal!" kata Ryuji sambil berdiri di depan.

Sara berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang alat tulis karena Ryuji memberinya tugas untuk mencatat di papan tulis mengenai siapa saja yang bersedia menjadi panitia untuk _bunkasai_ kali ini.

"Kebetulan _event_ olahraga juga akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi. Jadi, karena festival olahraga dilaksanakan setiap semester kedua, kami harus memutuskan perwakilan olahraga maupun budaya dari kelas ini untuk membantu anggota panitia tetap," jelas Ryuji melanjutkan.

"Ah, benar juga! Di sekolah ini biasanya festival budaya dilaksanakan sebelum liburan musim panas, dan _event_ olahraga selalu ada di semester kedua!" kata seorang siswi pada seorang teman di sampingnya.

"Oke, mungkin akan sedikit sulit hingga festivalnya berakhir di bulan _July,_ tapi kita harus memilih seseorang!" kata Ryuji pula.

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka ingin anak kelas 2 dan kelas 3 juga berpartisipasi di festival ini?!" kata seorang siswa berkacamata pada seorang siswa yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Mestinya kita menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir semester nanti, bukan untuk jadi panitia. Terutama bagi senior-senior kita. Kelas tiga adalah masa-masa paling sibuk. Mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk berbagai ujian seperti; TO, Ujikom, Ujian Akhir Semester dan juga Ujian Akhir Negara. Terutama bagi mereka yang ingin lanjut kuliah!" sahut siswa yang diajak bicara tersebut.

"Ya, aku tidak mungkin ikut berpartisipasi karena aku ada jadwal les Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, dan lain sebagainya," sambung siswi di yang duduk di dekat mereka.

Seorang siswa di samping kanan siswi tersebut pun ikut berkomentar, "Iya, yang benar saja! Kami harus banyak berlatih karena ada pertandingan _Interhigh_. Sekarang saja aku sudah terlambat. Aku ini _setter_ utama klub voli kita lho~"

Naruto melirik ke arah siswa yang memiliki tubuh atletis itu. Sejak awal ia sudah bisa menebak kalau orang tersebut pasti salah satu anggota klub olahraga.

"Dan aku wakil kapten klub basket. Aku harus segera ke _GOR_ karena kudengar hari ini Kapten Kubo sedang sakit, jadi aku harus menggantikannya. Apalagi junior kami banyak yang tidak sopan dan suka seenaknya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sering bertengkar. Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk pertemuan konyol ini!" sahut siswa bertubuh atletis lainnya.

"Kalian semua, tidak bisakah kalian menghargai mereka yang sedang berbicara di depan? Kalian pikir cuma kalian saja yang punya kesibukan. Aku juga ada. Aku ini salah satu anggota OSIS tau! Apa-apaan kalian ini, padahal ini kan acara yang spesial!" tegas Kiba.

"Anak-anak di kelas ini memang payah, Kiba! Sepertinya mereka berpikir kalau festival budaya dan festival olahraga itu menyusahkan!" komentar Tenten.

"Kalian berdualah yang payah! Jangan bersikap sombong dan suka mengatur hanya karena kalian memiliki _golden pin!_ Kami masuk KIHS bukan tanpa alasan tau! Aku masuk melalui beasiswa olahraga, yang berarti sudah jelas kan kalau di masa depan aku ingin menjadi seorang Atlet Pro. Aku harus segera latihan!"

"Dan aku harus cepat pulang dan belajar. Ayahku bisa mengamuk kalau nilai-nilaiku jeblok! Memangnya kalian mau bertanggung jawab? Huh!"

' _Yah, itulah sebabnya aku tidak suka bersosialasi. Ada banyak tipe manusia di dunia ini, dan aku tidak sanggup menghadapi orang-orang seperti mereka,'_ pikir Naruto.

"Jadi apa ada yang tertarik? Sepertinya tak seorang pun mencalonkan diri. Ayo kita bagi jadi dua grup, dan membicarakan soal ini lebih jauh!" kata Ryuji pula sambil tersenyum.

' _Aku bersyukur karena tidak menjadi perwakilan kelas. Yoshiharu-kun dan Akazawa-san pasti kerepotan,'_ pikir Naruto pula.

"Kalian para cowok, tolong berbaris di sebelah sana! Yoshiharu _-kun_ tolong kau urusi para cowok ya! Dan kalian para cewek, silakan berbaris di depanku!" sahut Sara.

"Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama di kelas, Akazawa!" teriak seorang siswi.

"Jangan begitu. Aku benar-benar memohon kerja sama kalian semua! Dan jika kalian sudah mendapatkan nama seseorang, tulislah di papan tulis! _Kaichou_ mengatakan bahwa untuk _bunkasai_ tahun ini, dua kelas akan digabungkan. Dengan kata lain, kita juga dituntut untuk bekerja sama dengan kelas lain. Meskipun demikian, di setiap kelas dibutuhkan 4 orang panitia pelaksana. Dua orang untuk menjadi panitia pelaksana _bunkasai_ dan dua orang untuk menjadi panitia pelaksana festival olahraga. Ingat, mereka harus laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Apa-apaan ketua OSIS itu? Seenaknya saja! Kenapa harus disatukan dengan kelas lain segala? Menyusahkan!"

"Ini juga sebagai pembelajaran pada saat kalian akan menghadapi dunia kerja nanti. Tentu kalian juga tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari, bukan? Itulah yang dikatakan _Kaichou!_ Dia bilang, kita harus serius! _Event_ kali ini juga untuk mencari tahu potensi kalian! Apakah diantara kalian ada yang memiliki jiwa pemimpin? Apakah kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan orang lain? Ataukah kalian termasuk tipe orang individualis, atau hanya seorang pecundang?!" tegas Ryuji

' _Wow! Kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk jantungku!'_ kata Naruto dalam hati. Ia sadar diri bahwa dia termasuk tipe orang individualis seperti yang dikatakan sang ketua kelas.

"Ayo kita mulai dengan menentukan siapa yang akan jadi panitia pelaksananya!" sahut Sara.

Semua murid-murid pun mulai berdiskusi. "Adakah yang ingin melakukannya? Hah, tentu saja tidak! Kenapa bukan si ketua kelas nyebelin itu dan juga si Akazawa saja yang menjadi panitia pelaksananya?"

"Mereka berdua kan perwakilan kelas, jadi mereka termasuk anggota panitia tetap yang secara langsung bertugas dibawah kepemimpinan _Seito Kaichou?!"_

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"Eeh?! Tapi aku harus ikut les!"

"Itu curang! Kalau kau membawa-bawa itu, aku juga sama tahu!"

"Kau saja deh, Komaba!"

"Aku harus latihan. Aku ini anggota tim reguler _baseball,_ tahu!"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja sih?"

"Yang benar saja! Aku ini _kipper_ utama klub sepak bola!"

"Kau saja, Nobuyo!"

"Jangan seenaknya, ya! Aku ini kapten Klub renang!"

' _Diskusi grup, hah! Tak diragukan lagi, mereka akan memaksa seseorang untuk melakukannya!'_ pikir Naruto sambil memerhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Aku Hoshino Aya, akan menjadi panitia pelaksana untuk festival olahraga! Lagipula, aku kapten klub _volley_ puteri!"

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengajukan diri Hoshino _-_ _san_!" kata Sara sambil tersenyum, kemudian mulai mencatat nama Aya di papan tulis.

"Kalau untuk menjadi panitia pelaksana festival olahraga, aku Nakamura Akira akan mengajukan diri!"

"Baik! Terima kasih juga untuk kerjasamanya, Wakil Kapten klub basket, kami sangat mengharagainya!" kata Sara setengah menyindir.

"Aku hanya ingin pertemuan ini cepat selesai!"

"Kalau begitu tinggal panitia pelaksana untuk _bunkasai._ Adakah dari kalian yang ingin mencalonkan diri?" tanya Ryuji pula.

"Jika aku bukan panitia tetap aku akan membantu," kata Tenten.

"Kau anggota OSIS yang juga menjabat sebagai seksi acara, jadi itu tak masalah Tenten _-san!_ Kami mengerti!" kata Ryuji pula.

"Apa semua anggota OSIS menjadi panitia tetap?" tanya seseorang.

"Ya, tapi kalau mereka ingin membantu, mereka bisa mengajukan diri, tapi Tenten pengecualian karena dia yang paling sibuk di antara kami semua," jawab Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, Namikaze saja! Karena akan sangat merepotkan jika tak ada seorang pun yang ingin menjadi perwakilan dari kelas ini. Situasi yang sama juga sering terjadi di perusahaan, itu yang dikatakan _Aniki!_ Kurasa anak-anak dan orang dewasa memang sangat mirip!" kata seorang siswa.

"Hah?" kaget Naruto ketika namanya disebut oleh lelaki bertubuh kekar.

Kiba menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Kenapa bukan kau saja, Tachibana?!" sahutnya dengan nada tak suka.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini kipper utama klub sepak bola, kan? Lagipula Namikaze tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam _bunkasai_ tahun lalu! Aku ingat, karena kita juga satu kelas saat tahun pertama."

Naruto memutar bola mata. "Itu karena saat itu aku sakit!"

"Alasan. Bilang saja kalau kau hanya ingin melarikan diri!"

"Tachibana, dia tidak berbohong!" sahut Kiba.

"Ah, dia sahabatmu saat SMP, itu yang kudengar! Tidak heran kalau kau membelanya!" balas Tachibana sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

' _Sudah kuduga, Kiba hanya akan ikut dibenci kalau dekat denganku!'_

' _Brengsek, padahal Naruto memang sakit saat bunkasai tahun lalu! Dia punya asma. Memang tidak parah dan jarang kambuh, tetapi kalau sudah kambuh seperti tahun kemarin, dia benar-benar tidak berdaya. Itulah sebabnya orang tuanya sangat over protective terhadapnya!'_ kata Kiba dalam hati.

"Naruto adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang baru. Dia salah satu panitia tetap. Kupikir dia akan kerepotan kalau menangani dua tugas sekaligus!" sahut Tenten.

"Dia harus belajar! Aku muak melihat seseorang yang anti sosial seperti dirinya!"

"Tachibana _, teme!"_ teriak Kiba mulai hilang kesabaran.

' _BRAAK!'_ Ryuji menggebrak meja. Semua pasang mata pun teralih kepadanya.

"Jangan memicu pertengkaran di sini! Kita belum memastikan siapa yang akan menjadi panitia pelaksananya! Berapa kali harus kami bilang, kalau ini diskusi penting!" tegas Ryuji.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

"Hah?" kaget Kiba, Sara, dan Tenten.

"Kau serius?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya!" tegas Naruto pula.

Ryuji pun tersenyum, lalu mencatat nama Naruto di papan tulis.

' _Jika aku tidak melakukannya, mereka semua tidak akan berhenti untuk memaksa orang lain yang melakukannya. Aku harus mencobanya. Yoshiharu-_ kun _benar, saat terjun ke dunia kerja nanti, aku mungkin akan kesulitan jika tidak berubah. Mungkin Otou-san juga akan senang dengan keputusanku.'_

"Aku senang dengan keputusanmu. Menurutku, sebenarnya kau itu punya potensi untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Kau hanya perlu meningkatkan _skill_ komunikasimu dan harus lebih percaya diri," kata Ryuji pula.

"Nah, kalau begitu tinggal perwakilan dari para cewek! Oh ya, kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya, Rei _-san?"_ kata Sara sambil melirik siswi bernama Nozomu Rei.

"Kenapa aku? Dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?"

"Yah, tadi kan kau juga dengar apa yang dikatakan Yoshiharu _-kun._ Apakah kalian akan berakhir menjadi seorang pecundang? Nilaimu itu yang terburuk di kelas ini!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

" _Ah, sou?_ Tentu saja ada hubungannya!" sahut Ryuji.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Ryuji _-kun!_ Dasar sadis!"

"Aku bukannya sadis. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk teman-temanku. Jika kau mau melanjutkan kuliah ke Universitas, kau harus memulainya dari sekarang, mumpung kau masih kelas dua. Kudengar dari Kakak perempuanku yang seorang mahasiswi,77777777777777777777777777777777777v saat _test_ masuk, mereka bisa sangat ketat dengan nilaimu. Jadi kau perlu meningkatkan kesempatanmu dengan berpartisipasi dalam kepanitiaan." Yoshiharu Ryuji menjelaskan maksud baiknya.

"Itu benar sekali. Yoshiharu _-kun_ memang cerdas!" puji Sara.

Saat itu juga wajah Rei memucat. Dia memang punya rencana untuk masuk Universitas, jadi dia tidak boleh gagal. Mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan kelas 2-3 ke bawah, ia lebih pintar dari mereka semua. Meskipun begitu, tentu saja dia juga tidak ingin menjadi yang terburuk di kelasnya, karena hal itu tetap saja memalukan. Ia juga tidak ingin masa depannya suram, tapi…

"Aku mengerti. Intinya, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu sendiri!" sahut Kiba.

"Hei! Tunggu! Aku kan sangat sibuk dengan ujian perbaikan!"

Sara menggeleng sambil menghela napas. "Astaga, kau bersikeras menolak dengan cara seperti itu? Ujian perbaikan? Padahal yang lainnya punya alasan karena mereka harus belajar atau karena mereka lebih mengutamakan kegiatan klub, tapi kau… ah, sama sekali tidak keren."

"Berhentilah menyindirku, Akazawa sialan!" teriak Rei.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Nozomu _-san_ yang akan menjadi panitia pelaksananya," kata beberapa orang siswi.

" _Chotto!"_

"Oke, kalau ini demi membantu Rei _-chan_ masuk ke Universitas yang dia inginkan, mau bagaimana lagi?" sahut seorang siswa.

" _Chotto matte!"_

"Tak ada cara lain ya, kalau begitu kami akan menyerahkan posisi itu padanya. Walaupun sebenarnya kami tidak rela dia dekat-dekat dengan Namikaze _-kun!"_ sahut beberapa siswi yang notabene _fans_ nya Naruto Namikaze.

"Hei! Kalian semua mendengarku tidak?"

"Tak apa Rei _-chan,_ harusnya kau senang karena bisa berpasangan dengan Namikaze _-kun!_ Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus? Waktu kalian bersama nanti akan semakin banyak. Kalian juga mungkin akan punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol. Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Ryuji menyeringai lebar.

Wajah Rei mulai memerah. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli. "Akan kurobek mulut embermu itu Ryuji! Awas saja kau kalau berani menulis namaku!" seru Rei sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Ryuji.

" _Oops,_ aku sudah terlanjur menulis namamu…" kata Sara seenak jidat. Terlihat sekali kalau dia merasa kesal karena Rei juga menyukai Naruto, jadi dia ingin memberi gadis itu sedikit masalah.

"AH! MEREKA SEMUA MENJEBAKKU!" teriak Rei frustasi, lalu pasrah karena ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menjalaninya.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar sambil berbaring di kasurnya. Hari ini hampir semua teman-teman sekelasnya memaksanya untuk menjadi panitia pelaksana untuk perwakilan kelas 2-1. Untuk memeriahkan _bunkasai_ tahun ini, ia memang tidak menjadi salah satu panitia tetap. Namun jika ia harus bekerja sama dengan kelas lain juga, dia tidak yakin bisa mengatasi semuanya. Bekerja sama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya saja sudah cukup sulit baginya, apalagi jika ditambah dengan perwakilan panitia dan murid-murid dari kelas lain.

Sakura menghela napas. Sial, ia tak punya apapun selain kehidupan SMA yang sedang dia jalani saat ini. Ia ingin menciptakan banyak kenangan. Saat ia dan semuanya menjadi dewasa nanti, Sakura ingin bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya lagi. Meskipun nanti mereka semua akan berpisah dan memilih jalan masing-masing, sesekali Sakura ingin bisa bertemu dengan mereka dan membicarakan semua kenangan yang ada, sambil menikmati waktu mereka, sebelum mereka semakin dewasa dan mulai membangun keluarga masing-masing. Sakura tidak ingin menyesal di masa depan. Ia benar-benar ingin memiliki banyak kenangan dengan teman-temannya.

"Siapapun panitia pelaksana dari kelas 2-2, aku harus bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka dan menciptakan banyak kenangan indah!" tekad Sakura.

"Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. Semua orang mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Sesuatu yang besar mungkin akan terjadi. Dan saat itu aku dan juga mereka harus bekerja sama untuk mengatasinya. Namun, apakah nantinya aku malah dimanfaatkan seperti biasanya?" gumam Sakura.

Bagaimanapun Sakura tidak ingin terus-menerus dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain, sama seperti hari ini, di mana ia dipaksa untuk menjadi panitia pelaksana, meskipun sebenarnya teman-teman sekelasnya juga banyak yang menganggur. Sebenarnya saat itu dia ingin sekali menolak. Teman-teman sekelasnya menunjuknya bukan karena mereka memercayainya, melainkan mereka semua hanya egois dan tidak mau kerepotan. Ia memang ingin menciptakan banyak kenangan, tetapi sikap teman-temannya tadi siang sama sekali tidak membantu, dan hal itu membuatnya kehilangan rasa percaya diri.

"Kenapa selalu aku?" gumam Sakura sambil menutupi matanya dengan sebelah lengan. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Naruto menyalakan _laptop-_ nya dan mulai _searching_ tentang apa saja yang perlu dilakukan sebagai seorang panitia pelaksana festival budaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menjadi panitia pelaksana dari kelas 2-1?" gumam Naruto setelah selesai mencatat hal-hal yang perlu ia lakukan untuk mempersiapkan festival budaya nanti.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk. Selain harus mengurus kelasku sendiri, aku juga harus ikut berpatisapasi sebagai wakilnya si mata panda itu."

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau menemui Gaara, tetapi ia ingin tahu siapa panitia pelaksana dari kelas 2-1. Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara yang kebetulan tepat berada di seberang kamarnya.

' _Tok! Tok! Tok!'_ Naruto yang sempat ragu-ragu, akhirnya mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!"

Mendengar suara itu dari dalam, Naruto pun membuka pintu lalu membungkuk sejenak pada Gaara.

"Naruto? Kau tidak perlu bersikap formal seperti itu! Di _kost-_ an ini aku bukan atasanmu, tetapi temanmu!" kata Gaara. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mempersilakan Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya.

" _Arigatou,"_ kata Naruto yang kemudian duduk di ranjang Gaara.

"Ada yang perlu kau bicarakan denganku?"

" _Hai. Ano…"_

"Ya?"

"Di kelasmu… siapa yang menjadi panitia pelaksana festival budaya?" tanya Naruto.

"Berhubung yang menjadi perwakilan kelas kami pada semester ini adalah Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Hinata, yg menjadi panitia pelaksana _bunkasai_ tahun ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan juga Sakura _-san."_

"Eh? Sa-sakura _–chan...?"_ kata Naruto mulai gugup.

"Yeah! Dan terus terang saja, aku benar-benar iri padamu! Kau bisa memanggilnya Sakura _-chan?_ "

"Sebentar, memangnya Sakura _-chan_ bukan salah satu panitia tetap?" tanya Naruto lagi dan mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Gaara.

"Sakura sudah melakukan tugas itu tahun lalu, jadi sekarang giliran Yamanaka yang akan jadi _partner-_ ku!"

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau sendiri, apa tidak masalah mengambil dua tugas sekaligus? Kau salah satu panitia tetap juga lho~"

"Ya, tak masalah. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Aku tidak mau kau sampai jatuh sakit karena terlalu memaksakan diri."

" _Kaichou,_ apa kau menyelidiki ku?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Gaara tajam.

"Tentu saja. Itu karena aku ingin mengenal wakilku lebih dekat. Kau punya riwayat penyakit asma, kan? Itulah sebabnya, kedua orang tuamu begitu memanjakanmu?"

"Asma akut ku tidak parah, jadi aku tidak akan tumbang semudah itu."

"Hm? _Sou desu ka?"_

"Apa-apaan dengan ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu?"

" _Iie._ Hanya penasaran saja. Apakah kau bisa bersatu dengan teman-temanmu? Kau adalah tipe orang yang paling tidak bisa diajak kerja sama! _Skill_ komunikasi _zero_. Yah, tapi kurasa tak masalah karena Sakura pasti bisa membantumu."

"Jika kau tahu aku tak pandai berkomunikasi, mengapa kau menyuruh Sakura _-chan_ untuk mengancamku menjadi wakilmu?"

"…karena aku ingin kau berubah. Dulu kau tidak seperti ini, kan? Aku hanya ingin kau kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu!"

"Apa pedulimu? Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

"Naruto tidakkah kau tahu, kalau _hikikomori_ itu adalah orang-orang yang paling berpotensi menjadi seorang _NEET?_ Aku hanya ingin kau mempunyai masa depan yang cerah!"

"Memangnya siapa kau? Ayahku?"

"Haha… sarkastik seperti biasanya. Dengar, Naruto! Berhentilah menjauhkan dirimu dari orang lain!"

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk mendengar ceramahmu!" kata Naruto yang kemudian lekas keluar dari kamar Gaara dan langsung membanting pintu.

"Diperhatikan kok malah marah," gumam Gaara. Ia kemudian berbaring di kasurnya, lalu meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan sesuatu di _LINE._

' _Kerja yang bagus, Ryuji-_ kun _! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan yakiniku minggu depan!'_

Tidak lama kemudian, sampailah balasan dari Ryuji.

' _Sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tachibana-_ kun _lah yang memicunya.'_

' _Ah,_ sou _? Kalau begitu akan kutraktir Tachibana saja! Kau tidak diajak!'_

' _Hidooii!'_

Gaara hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya.

oOOo

.

.

"Sakura, aku ada urusan hari ini! Kau rapat dengan panitia kelas 2-2 sendiri saja, ya?"

"Memangnya kau ada urusan apa, Sasuke _-kun?"_

"Aku harus kerja sambilan, dan sebentar lagi adalah _shift-_ ku."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya, maaf ya!"

" _Iie._ Aku akan menemui mereka. Apa kau tahu siapa nama mereka?"

"Nozomu Rei dan Namikaze Naruto."

"EH?" teriak Sakura reflek.

" _Doushita no?"_

" _Iie. Nandemonai."_

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya! _Jaa!"_

Sasuke pun pergi dan Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Sudah kuduga, Sasuke _-kun_ itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Dasar tidak bertanggungjawab!"

Sakura akhirnya pergi ke ruang kelas 2-2 dengan perasaan kesal karena hari ini ia harus rapat sendirian.

" _Ano…_ aku pantia pelaksana _bunkasai_ dari kelas 2-1. Apa Nozomu Rei _-san_ ada?"

"Rei _-chan_ tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dia sakit."

"Oh begitu. Kalau Namikaze _-kun?"_

"Dia belum kembali. Mungkin sedang pergi ke kantin atau toilet. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak!"

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di dekat pintu masuk kelas 2-2 dan menunggu Naruto. Tak lama, sosok Naruto muncul, lalu Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Naruto yang hendak kembali ke ruang kelas nampak terkejut melihat Sakura berdiri di depan kelasnya. "Sakura _-chan?"_ panggilnya ketika ia menghentikan langkah di depan gadis itu.

"Naruto, ayo kita rapat!"

"Rapat?"

"Ya, mengenai _bunkasai_. Kau mau kita rapat di sini atau di _kost-_ an saja?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Di sini saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu~ um, kita harus bilang pada wali kelas kita, kalau kita akan mengadakan pertemuan kelas besok untuk mencari tahu proyek seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Dan karena dua kelas akan digabungkan menjadi satu, kita membutuhkan ruangan yang lebih luas."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengurusnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto! Apa yang kelas kalian lakukan di festival tahun lalu?"

"Kelasku melakukan pertunjukan drama Romeo & Julliet."

"Mm. Kau jadi apa?"

"Aku kebagian peran sebagai Mercutio."

"Ah, sahabatnya Romeo yang dibunuh oleh Tybalt itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, tapi meskipun aku dan teman-teman sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dan berlatih akting selama dua minggu penuh, pada akhirnya aku tidak ikut berpartisipasi."

Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Sakit," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Oh begitu, sayang sekali. Jadi kau tidak ikut di hari pertama maupun hari kedua, ya?"

"Aku juga tidak masuk sekolah satu minggu sebelumnya. Kiba bilang, teman-teman sekelas kami sangat serius saat itu. Mereka juga kerepotan karena harus mencari penggantiku dalam waktu singkat. Mereka semua pasti marah padaku. Kemarin Tachibana _-kun_ juga bilang, kalau aku hanya mengarang alasan dan melarikan diri." Naruto mendadak merasa sedikit kesal mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Apa-apaan itu? Mau bagaimana lagi kan, namanya juga sedang sakit. Masa harus dipaksakan?! Tapi kenapa kau sampai tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu lebih? Memangnya waktu itu kau sakit apa?"

"Penyakit asmaku kambuh."

"Kau punya asma?" kaget Sakura.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Kalau Sakura _-chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan tahun lalu?"

"Aku sibuk menjadi panitia tetap. _Kaichou_ memintaku menjadi _partner-_ nya, jadi aku membantunya mengurus banyak hal. Kelas kami mengadakan pertunjukan Rumah Hantu."

"Aku akan menulisnya sebagai referensi," kata Naruto yang langsung mencatat di _note_ yang kebetulan akhir-akhir ini selalu ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja ada hal menarik yang patut dijadikan referensi ataupun ide-ide lainnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau ingin jadi bagian dari panitia pelaksana ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia cukup heran kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto mau menjadi panitia, padahal dia orang yang anti sosial. Bahkan Sakura harus memakai cara ancaman agar Naruto mau bergabung dalam OSIS.

"Untuk menebus tahun lalu yang kulewatkan. Kupikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanku itu."

"Begitu ya."

"Juga karena Sakura _-chan,"_ tambah Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Sakura _-chan_ menyarankanku untuk tinggal terpisah dari kedua orang tuaku untuk belajar hidup mandiri, dan aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Ayahku meneleponku minggu lalu. _Otou-san_ bilang, aku harus mendapatkan banyak teman dan mengalami kisah yang romantis juga fantastik. Ini adalah kesempatan terbaikku agar bisa menciptakan banyak kenangan yang menyenangkan."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto tersebut. Ia senang karena Naruto bisa bersikap terbuka padanya.

"Menurut Sakura _-chan,_ kenangan terindah yang akan selalu diingat setelah tumbuh dewasa nanti adalah kenangan di masa SMA, bukan?"

"Iya. Ibu dan Ayahku bilang begitu. Saudara-saudara sepupuku yang sudah kuliah bahkan berkarir juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apakah kau juga berpikir begitu, makanya bersedia menjadi pantia pelaksana?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Orang tuaku punya pendapat yang sama denganmu. Tapi, kemudian aku sadar kalau itu bukan alasan kenapa aku ingin melakukan pekerjaan yang merepotkan ini."

"Eh?"

"Ada seseorang yang pernah berkata padaku, kalau dia tidak ingin aku menjadi seorang _NEET_ setelah lulus kuliah nanti. Ya, aku ingin berubah. Aku tidak ingin menyesali apapun. Aku ingin hidup dengan benar, agar semua ini bisa menjadi kenangan yang indah."

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Itu keputusan yang benar. Kau harus berterimakasih pada orang itu?"

"Maksudnya?"

' _Kau ingin aku berterimakasih pada Gaara? Yang benar saja!'_

"Kau tahu Naruto, menghindari semua bentuk hubungan itu hanya akan membawa kepedihan untukmu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu kesepian. Aku tahu untuk berubah menjadi yang lebih baik itu tidak mudah, tetapi jika kau melarikan diri sekarang, selamanya kau tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Nah, intinya aku senang karena kau sepenuhnya bergabung dalam acara ini. Menurutku itu sangat keren. Yah, kau memang sudah keren! Tetapi keputusanmu ini lebih keren lagi," kata Sakura yang kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Naruto _blushing_ melihat ekspresi Sakura. Ia tak menyangka keputusannya ini membuahkan pujian dari Sakura. Oh, Ayahnya juga pasti akan senang.

"Oh iya, Sakura _-chan!_ Kenapa kau ingin menjadi bagian dari panitia pelaksana ini?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku dijebak oleh teman-temanku." Sakura menghela napas dan tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya, tetapi setelah mendengar perkataanmu barusan, aku jadi ingin menikmatinya juga. Mohon kerjasamanya, ya, Naruto!" lalu senyuman miris itu berubah menjadi lengkungan yang tulus.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, Naruto pun menjabat tangan gadis itu.

.

.

"Begini ya teman-teman, kita harus sungguh-sungguh memikirkan proyek seperti apa yang ingin kita lakukan. Aku ingin kita memutuskannya dalam pertemuan kelas hari ini."

Sakura mulai kesal. Dia dan Naruto sudah melakukan pertemuan kelas selama 30 menit, tapi tidak ada seorang pun dari anak-anak kelas 2-1 dan kelas 2-2 yang mengemukakan pendapatnya, padahal saat ini seharusnya mereka bisa melakukan diskusi grup. Sasuke tidak datang dan Rei masih belum juga masuk Sekolah. Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan tentu saja bisa melihat semua teman-temannya dengan jelas dari sana.

Murid-murid yang tergabung dalam klub olahraga memilih menidurkan kepala di atas meja. Sakura mengerti kegian klub mereka pasti lebih padat karena mereka harus berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan _Interhigh,_ tetapi setidaknya mereka semua memperhatikannya sebentar.

Selain itu, karena KIHS adalah Sekolah _elite_ dengan banyaknya siswa-siswi pintar yang saling bersaing, sebagian besar teman-temannya kini malah belajar. Ada juga yang sibuk mengerjakan PR mereka yang belum selesai. Malah cukup banyak juga yang sibuk sendiri, seperti mencorat-coret kertas, menggambar, bercanda, bahkan mengobrol. _Okay,_ semua tipe orang berkumpul menjadi satu di ruang kelas yang luas ini. Mereka yang _perfectionist._ Mereka yang terlalu santai bahkan terlalu cuek. Mereka yang lebih mengutamakan kegiatan klub daripada belajar untuk mempersiapkan masa depan, juga mereka semua yang berisik dan menyebalkan.

"Kalian boleh mengajukan apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan," kata Sakura berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak.

"Eh, jadi apapun boleh?"

"Hmm, kalau begitu pilih saja sesuatu dan kita akan melakukannya," sahut seseorang seenak jidat.

' _Anak-anak sialan!'_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Kuku-kukunya bahkan sudah menjadikan meja guru sebagai korban cakarannya.

"Hei! Aku ingin kita semua memikirkannya dengan serius. Aku mengerti kalau ujian itu penting. Aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaan kalian saat ini. Aku mengerti kalau kalian yang mengikuti klub olahraga ingin meraih kemenangan dan prestasi. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, kurasa kalian harus berpikir lebih keras tentang apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Waktu yang tersisa sebelum kita menjadi dewasa kurang dari dua tahun lagi. Dan ini adalah waktu yang penting, menurutku begitu," kata Sakura yang kemudian melirik wali kelasnya untuk meminta bantuan.

Wali kelas Sakura—Kurenai Yuuhi—mendekati Sakura, lalu menatap murid-muridnya. Ia bertepuk tangan sekali untuk meminta perhatian.

"Anak-anak, percayalah padaku, suatu hari kalian tak ingin mengenang saat ini dan berpikir, _'Seandainya saja dulu aku melakukan ini!_ ' Kalian tahu, ini satu-satunya kesempatan kalian untuk berpartisipasi dan menikmati _event_ seperti ini."

Kurenai mengambil napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Saat kelas tiga nanti, kalian akan disibukkan dengan ujian. Mungkin kalian juga tidak akan memiliki waktu luang untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang, bahkan berpacaran. Lalu saat kalian dewasa nanti, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke masa-masa ini. Belajar dan berolahraga untuk meraih prestasi memang penting, tapi suatu saat kalian mungkin akan menemukan titik jenuh. Itulah kenapa, Ibu ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu yang mengesankan. Jadi, ayo jangan hanya melakukan sesuatu yang murahan, dan sebaliknya, ayo kita serius dan benar-benar berusaha keras melakukannya."

Sebagian murid mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tetapi sebagian lainnya masih saja bersikap seolah tak peduli. Kurenai jadi kesal. Kakashi yang merupakan wali kelas 2-2 hanya menggelengkan kepala, karena banyak dari murid-muridnya yang tidak mencermati perkataan gurunya sendiri, padahal Kurenai berbicara berdasarkan pengalamannya dulu.

"Kalian mungkin berpikir kalau aku dan Kurenai _-sensei_ hanyalah orang tua menyebalkan yang suka menceramahi. Tetapi apa yang kami lakukan ini dan semua nasihat kami adalah untuk kebaikan kalian sendiri!" tegas Kakashi.

Murid-murid semakin banyak yang memerhatikan. Namun, sebagaian dari mereka tetap saja bersikap tak acuh. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada seorang pun yang mengajukan pendapatnya. Mereka semua tetap bungkam. Naruto pun mengetuk-ngetukan kapur ke papan tulis.

"Aku mulai lelah karena kita tak juga memiliki kemajuan. Aku sudah melakukan beberapa penelitian tentang proyek macam apa yang biasanya populer dalam _bunkasai._ Aku bahkan sudah siap membantu mulai hari ini."

Naruto mulai menulis di papan tulis.

Stan : _Takoyaki,_ _Crepes, Ice Cream, Mini Games_ , dll.

Bazaar buku, novel, dan _manga._

 _Maid Café_

Rumah Hantu

Pertunjukan Drama atau Drama Musical

Planetarium

 _An England Teahouse_

"Setiap ide ini memiliki poin kuat dan lemahnya sendiri, jadi aku ingin kalian memikirkannya baik-baik. Setelah itu, aku ingin agar kalian memilih salah satu dari pilihan yang kutulis ini. Kita akan memilih berdasarkan _voting_ terbanyak."

"Tunggu! Naruto, bisa kau tunggu sebentar? Ini seperti pemaksaan!" komentar Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

Kakashi menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sebelumnya dia baru saja menerima pesan dari sang ketua OSIS untuk mengawasi Naruto. Sikap individualis Naruto hanya akan menyebabkan masalah. Namun, jika dia berhasil bekerja sama dengan semua orang dan menyelesaikan sesuatu, ini akan menjadi langkah maju yang luar biasa untuknya.

"Sakura _-chan,_ apa kau tidak puas dengan pilihan yang kutulis? Aku bahkan tidak lupa memasukan ide yang kau sebutkan padaku tadi."

"Yah, aku berterimakasih karena kau telah melakukannya. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya."

"Oi, Namikaze! Kalau kau sudah memutuskannya sendiri, untuk apa kalian mengumpulkan kami di sini? Cih, aku benar-benar membencimu!" sahut Tachibana. Sejak dulu dia memang tidak suka dengan Naruto yang anti sosial.

"Tachibana _-san,_ Naruto tidak bermaksud begitu. Tolong kau maklumi dia!" kata Sakura.

"Cih!"

"Benar. Salah sendiri kalian diam saja! Aku dan Kiba bagian dari komite, jadi kami hanya akan menerima ide dari kalian!" sahut Tenten.

' _Si Tachibana itu benar-benar membenciku rupanya. Aku memang sudah tahu kalau semua orang membenciku, tetapi entah kenapa mendengar ucapan itu dari mulutnya secara langsung membuat hatiku sakit?'_ pikir Naruto dongkol.

"Kalian semua benar-benar tidak ada yang ingin menyumbangkan ide?" tanya Ryuji.

" _Okay_ anak-anak, kalau diskusinya sudah selesai berikan proposalnya padaku dan Kakashi _-sensei_ untuk ditandatangani! Lalu setelah itu berikan pada komite OSIS!" kata Kurenai.

"Baik!" kata Sakura dan Naruto serentak.

"Silakan kalian diskusikan lebih lanjut! Saya dan Kurenai _-sensei_ ada urusan lain," pamit Kakashi.

"Mulai minggu depan kita akan memasuki bulan _July._ Artinya kita hanya punya waktu tiga minggu untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Festival akan diadakan selama dua hari. Hari pertama adalah hari untuk kalian, dan hari kedua untuk umum. Kalian semua harus bekerja keras dan bekerja sama dengan baik. _Let's do our best!"_ sahut Kurenai.

" _Yosh!"_ teriak Sakura semangat.

.

.

Naruto menemui Sakura di kelasnya. Ia memberikan amplop besar berwarna cokelat pada Sakura. Sakura membukanya, dan rupanya isi dari amplop tersebut adalah proposal sementara yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Dalam proposal tersebut Naruto sudah menentukan bahwa proyek yang akan mereka lakukan adalah kedai teh khas Inggris, yang akan dipadukan dengan pertunjukan musik klasik agar lebih menarik. Ia bahkan sudah menuliskan perkiraan jumlah anggaran yang akan dibutuhkan, desain kostum pelayan, manajer, bahkan kostum untuk para pemain yang akan bermain musik, juga hal-hal lainnya yang sekiranya akan dibutuhkan untuk festival budaya nanti.

Sakura menatap Naruto dan menghela napas. "Ini tidak baik Naruto! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan segala sesuatu sendirian! Kita seharusnya mendiskusikan semua ini dengan teman-teman sekelas. Lagipula, ini adalah proyek kelas kita."

"Bukankah itu tidak efisien? Kemarin kau juga melihatnya sendiri, bukan? Tidak ada seorang pun yang nampak tertarik dan memberikan beberapa ide. Jika kita mencoba untuk berdiskusi dengan mereka, hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi. Itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Berharap pada mereka untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, tidak akan pernah menghasilkan kemajuan apapun."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto memang tipe orang yang tekun, disiplin, pekerja keras, dan bertanggung jawab, tetapi dia benar-benar seorang individualis. Jika Naruto terus bersikap seperti ini, saat ia dewasa nanti dan mendapatkan pekerjaan, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya dan mencibirnya di belakang. Naruto mungkin juga akan dipecat oleh atasannya.

" _Well, you're kind of right. But at the same time you're kind of wrong."_

Naruto belum merespon karena ia ingin mendengar ucapan Sakura selanjutnya. Ia penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Pada mulanya, ini adalah tugas Gaara untuk membagi semua pekerjaan dan memastikan semua orang ikut berpartisipasi. Memang benar tidak semua orang sangat antusias tentang ini. Pekerjaan mereka mungkin akan berjalan lambat. Meskipun begitu sebagai panitia pelaksana, kita juga akan membutuhkan beberapa bantuan. Ceritakan pada mereka, bahwa kita ingin mereka membantu untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini."

"Kupikir kau ingin festival budaya ini sukses besar. Apa itu tidak benar? Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus semuanya sendirian. Kau tidak perlu membantu kalau tidak ingin," kata Naruto yang langsung mlengos pergi.

"Naruto bukan itu maksudku!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas dan memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Ia benar-benar bingung, harus dengan cara apa dia menghadapi seseorang seperti Naruto. Ini sungguh menyulitkan. Kemampuan Naruto sangat mengesankan, jadi dia mungkin bisa melanjutkannya seorang diri. Namun Gaara mengharapkan semua orang bisa bekerja sama. Memang benar teman-teman sekelas mereka sangat sulit untuk ditangani. Mungkin jalan satu-satunya untuk menjadikan proyek ini sukses adalah dengan bekerja sendirian agar bisa lebih fokus dan tepat waktu, tetapi apa yang Naruto lakukan ini hanya akan menimbulkan masalah.

oOOo

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, Naruto datang menemui Sakura lagi dan meletakkan setumpuk kertas di atas meja. Naruto menghela nafas. Hari ini pun hanya ada Sakura, entah pergi kemana orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu? Sedangkan teman sekelasnya—Nozomu Rei, harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan, meskipun ujian akhir semester ganjil sudah dekat.

Sakura melongo melihat tumpukkan kertas di atas meja. Lagi-lagi Naruto bekerja sendirian, padahal seharusnya dia mengajaknya untuk mengerjakan semua itu.

"Ini sudah termasuk daftar hal-hal yang mungkin akan kita butuhkan, baik daftar-daftar barang untuk dekorasi ruangan, daftar menu termasuk resep dan cara membuatnya, perkiraan anggaran, daftar peran untuk semua orang, jadwal, dan lain sebagainya. Kurasa tidak akan ada masalah jika kita menggunakan bahan-bahan referensi ini sebagai pertimbangan."

" _Chotto matte!_ Bukankah sudah kubilang, kita harus mendiskusikan ini dengan semua orang!"

"Dan aku juga sudah bilang, solusi yang kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak efisien. Aku akan melanjutkan semuanya sesuai dengan yang sudah kuatur ini." Naruto kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan proposal yang sudah selesai disusunnya. "Tolong kau berikan pada Kurenai _-sensei_ dan Kakashi _-sensei!"_

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sakura lekas pergi ke ruang guru sambil membawa dua buah proposal yang sudah disiapkan Naruto. Kakashi dan Kurenai mengatakan akan mempelajarinya dulu sebelum menyetujuinya, jadi Sakura dipersilakan kembali satu jam kemudian. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar keributan dari dalam kelas. Sakura yakin sekali kalau itu adalah suara Tachibana. Sakura pun lekas membuka pintu dan masuk.

"KENAPA KAU MEMUTUSKAN SEMUANYA SENDIRIAN? HUH! APA KAU INGIN PAMER?"

"Kalianlah yang diam saja saat pertemuan kelas minggu lalu, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Kau bahkan tidak mau memberikan pendapat, dan sekarang kau ingin protes?"

' _Astaga, sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukan Naruto seperti seorang pengkhianat,'_ pikir Sakura. Ia kaget dengan suasana suram yang nampak mencekam itu.

"Aku kembali Naruto! Bagaimana situasinya?" kata Sakura mendekati Naruto.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, pertemuan kami sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil."

"Dia memutuskan semuanya sendirian tanpa bercerita kepada kami. Wajar kalau kami marah, kan?" kata Tachibana sambil melirik seluruh murid di dalam kelas untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Benar. Bukankah seharusnya dia bertanya pada kami terlebih dahulu, mengenai apa saja yang seharusnya kita lakukan?" sahut seorang siswi.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan, semuanya berakhir seperti ini karena sejak awal kalian tidak memberikan kami beberapa ide, bahkan sampai sekarang diskusi kita sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Kita hanya memiliki waktu sekitar dua minggu lagi sebelum hari-H. Jadi kita harus bergerak cepat dan mulai bekerja sebagaimana mestinya!"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjahit, jadi kenapa harus aku yang bertugas menyiapkan kostum?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Aku tidak tahu itu," kata Naruto.

"Salah sendiri tidak bertanya padaku terlebih dahulu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Namikaze _-kun,_ padahal selama ini aku mengagumimu. Tak kusangka kau adalah orang yang seperti ini."

"Aku juga tidak suka kau memasukanku ke dalam grup yang bertugas untuk menghias ruangan. Kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk itu? Kenapa tidak kau jadikan aku salah satu pelayan saja?" tanya seorang siswa.

"Seharusnya kau juga tidak memasukan kami ke dalam grup yang bertugas di dapur! Kami ber-enam sama sekali tidak bisa memasak apalagi membuat _pastry,_ tahu!"

' _Ahh… apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengatasi semua ini?_ ' Sakura masih berpikir keras.

Saat itu, seorang siswa bule yang merupakan salah seorang siswa pindahan dari luar negeri berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berbicara. " _I understand where you are coming from. You have been stay in England, right? But can't you cooperate a little bit with us to fix a few things? No matter how much work you've put into this, it doesn't give you the right to be that thickheaded and ignore our complaints!"_

" _That's right! Namikaze-san, you know… no matter how good you are, you should keep that thick headedness of your in check. Were you aware everyone is complaining about you?"_ kali ini siswa dari program pertukaran pelajar luar negeri menambahkan.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Badannya gemetar dan kedua tangannya terkepal tanpa ia sadari. Ia tahu kalau semua orang membencinya, tetapi selama ini belum ada seorang pun yang mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Namun pertemuan kelas kali ini telah membuktikan segalanya. Dia benar-benar terisolasi. Tak peduli seberapa baik dirinya menangani semua hal. Tak peduli seberapa keras dirinya berusaha, tidak semua orang bisa menghargainya.

Sakura yang menyadari kegelisahan Naruto akhirnya mulai mengambil kendali. Dia mengambil selembar kertas dari tumpukkan kertas yang di bawa Naruto tadi dan tersenyum di depan semua orang.

"Baiklah, mari kita gunakan bahan-bahan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Namikaze _-kun_ ini untuk diskusi ulang. Ini hanya penggambaran awal dan bisa kita ubah. Bagaimana kalau kita memanfaatkan pertemuan kelas hari ini untuk mengajukan pendapat kalian masing-masing?"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut semua orang kembali tenang dan mulai memperhatikan. Sakura melirik Naruto dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih untukmu, Naruto. Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuat ini semua dan berkat kau, sekarang kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan lebih mudah. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama dengan semuanya untuk membuat proyek ini lebih baik?"

"Ya."

" _Good!"_ kata Sakura. Ia kemudian bertanya pada dua orang siswa bule yang tadi berbicara. _"Well then, what's first? What is it you guys don't agree with?"_

" _How about the group division?"_

" _Okay!"_ kata Sakura yang kemudian bertanya pada semuanya. "Jadi kalian semua ingin mengambil bagian apa?"

Seorang siswi mengangkat tangan. "Haruno _-san,_ tolong biarkan aku yang membuat kostum untuk kita semua! Kebetulan aku bisa menjahit. Ibu dan beberapa temanku juga akan ikut membantu supaya pekerjaannya cepat selesai."

"Haruno _-chan_ , biar kami saja yang bertugas di dapur!" kata seorang siswa. Dia juga meminta beberapa orang yang bisa memasak untuk bergabung ke dalam kelompoknya.

"Akazawa _-san_ bisa menyanyi, jadi kita bisa masukan dia dalam divisi musik. Walaupun saat ini dia dan Yoshiharu _-san_ tidak bisa ikut serta dalam diskusi ini, karena sedang _meeting_ dengan OSIS."

"Aku bisa main biola. Dan untuk piano… kau bisa melakukannya, 'kan Namikaze _-kun?"_

" _Sure."_

"Kalau berbicara soal _instrument_ musik klasik. Aku juga bisa bermain _cello._ "

"Aku bisa menggunakan _brass_ dengan baik."

"Dan aku bisa menggunakan _flute."_

Akhirnya berkat Sakura, diskusi tersebut berjalan dengan lancar. Kali ini semua orang bahkan ikut mengemukakan pendapat mereka. Sakura benar-benar mengagumkan. _Skill_ komunikasinya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Dia bahkan bisa mengatasi masalah dengan kepala dingin. Bagi Sakura hal yang terpenting bagi dirinya adalah _teamwork._

Naruto termasuk tipe orang yang suka mengabaikan suasana dan kerjasama dengan orang lain. Dia mengandalkan kemampuan dirinya sendiri yang di atas rata-rata. Hal yang terpenting bagi dirinya adalah hasil akhir.

Keduanya benar-benar memiliki bakat yang berbeda. Namun bila mereka disatukan, mereka bisa menjadi _asset_ berharga bagi sebuah organisasi atau perusahaan. Mereka berdua bisa saling melengkapi. Naruto membutuhkan seseorang seperti Sakura, seseorang yang bisa mendukungnya apabila kesalahan yang sama terulang di masa depan. Dan Sakura membutuhkan seseorang seperti Naruto, seseorang yang siap membantunya apabila dia mengalami kesulitan dalam menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk ketika _deadline_ sudah dekat.

.

.

Festival budaya semakin dekat. Semua murid kelas 2-1 dan 2-2 bekerja sama untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Kali ini Sasuke dan Rei juga ikut membantu, karena selama satu minggu ini Naruto sudah mulai bekerja dengan Gaara dan anggota OSIS lainnya.

Sakura senang karena semua orang melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing dengan baik. Mereka sudah selesai mendekorasi ruangan. Mereka sudah mulai berlatih peran dan kostum mereka semua juga akan selesai dalam beberapa hari lagi.

" _Okay,_ cukup untuk hari ini! Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik pada saat hari H nanti!" kata Sakura menyemangati.

" _Hai!"_ kata teman-temannya serentak.

"Sasuke _-kun_ dan Nozomu _-san,_ terimakasih untuk kerja sama kalian!" ucap Sakura.

"Terimakasih juga untuk kerja kerasmu, Sakura- _san!"_ kata Rei dan Sasuke serentak.

Hari sudah sore. Sakura menemui Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba di ruang OSIS agar mereka bisa pulang bersama. Sebelum Sakura meraih kenop pintu, pintu tersebut terbuka. Gaara dan anggota OSIS lainnya pun keluar.

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _A/n: Minna-san, apa kabar? Maaf_ _ya,_ _karena author baru_ _bisa_ _update fanfiction ini sekarang._ _Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menelantarkan cerita ini._ _Ini adalah fanfic collab, jadi kami juga punya beberapa ff yang masih on going. Selain itu, kami berdua juga sibuk di RL, jadi mohon dimaklumi_ _! Sankyuu for RnR, follow, and favorite.^^_

 _._

 _Regard_

 _Maya Kaminaga_


End file.
